The Story of Terrance
by CereittanyPrincess15
Summary: This is a rewrite of every Terra episode with a twist! In this, there is a Titans North, and Terra has a twin brother with similar problems who has been on the road looking for her. But what happens when Slade enters the picture? yaoi mention
1. Terrance Pt 1

Okay, this is Part One of Chapter 1. At first it's slow and confusing, but as it goes on it becomes fast and confusing. That's as simple as I can put it if it's true. Well, I hope someone enjoys this...

A blonde-haired boy just a few months shy of his 17th birthday ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from his pursuer. Breathing heavily as he dodged the rocks that littered the terrain, he turned back to see an extremely large spider chasing him, its pincers snapping ferociously as it chased him. He was running quickly, not wanting to stop behind even one pillar of rock to catch his breath for fear that it might catch up, and no longer had he considered stopping did the spider jump forward and close its pincers right above his head, sending the boy flying off his feet with a cry of surprise.

Rubbing his head, the boy looked to his side to see that he had dropped his locket, his only reminder of his sister, and he reached for it, only to have two pairs of legs come dangerously close to his hand.

Forgetting the trinket, he got up with a yell and began to run again, glad that the spider's legs were short, and that he was faster than he looked. Getting a head start, he ran, jumping over one rock and dodged another, never looking back. He ran until he was forced to stop, for he had hit a dead end, and the spider stopped right in front of him, squealing terribly. The boy looked away and prepared for impact, a secret thought inside his head.

Just then, a strong voice filled the area as a 16-year-old girl jumped down to the ground from the skies, and the rest of her sixteened flightable team landed beside her. The first girl, obviously the leader, was wearing a black shiny mask that covered her eyes and eyebrows, most likely for dramatic effect. She was wearing a tight red T-shirt with three straps of yellow material spaced over the other on the middle of her chest, the green shiny sleeves just barely covering her shoulders, her also green miniskirt just long enough not to show anything more than her tanned legs. Her green boots were long with metal toes and black shiny material that started underneath her knees. To top it off were two tight green gloves that started in a sideways V shape just below her elbows and ended around her fingers and thumb. A badge, with the letter S in yellow surrounded by black was perched on the latch of her longish cape, yellow on the inside, black on the outside, which fluttered behind her with her jet-black shoulder-lengthed hair, her amount of bangs hanging just barely over her right eye. She was Sparky, the leader of the Titans North.

The girl next to her was more of a wonder. Her outfit was all a light blue, with a bit of metal here and there. Her hair was blue, short, and spiked at the bottom with lighter coloured wavy bangs that were a little shorter. Her tanktop was very short, with a curved, wavy bottom, low rounded top, with a silver encrusted blue jewel right in the middle of it all. Her belt, which was silver with another blue jewel in the middle, held up her equally short skirt, that had long pieces of material in the front and back. On her arms were silver metal armbands on both sides, and from just below the elbows to around her fingers and thumbs were protective armour, with yet another blue jewel around her wrists. Her blue tight boots started under her knees, with a bit of heel at the bottom. But the most noticeable thing about her was that her eyes were blue, and the whites of her eyes were actually a lighter blue colour. Blue orbs of energy were around her fists, and her tiny eyebrows were narrowed. She was Moonfire.

The girl next to her seemed harder to identify, for her was changed into a green wolf. Her power was to change into animal, living, extinct, or even myth. She was Beast Babe.

On the other side of Sparky was a girl who looked like she could've come from a carnival, for she was dressed as a fortune-teller, her long blonde hair pushed out of her face by an extremely light purple sash, with her two single and long sections of hair let free. Her shirt was a rectangle of material, with the front center dropped down a little. A lot of skin was exposed as her very short skirt blow in the breeze, and her shoes, similar to Moonfire's, only they were the colour of her sash, as was her shirt. Her boots had a material top that had long silver chains that were attached at the back of each boot, and traveled around both. The same was with her skirt. On her wrists was one bracelet each, and on her right hand was a silver ring on each finger. On the left hand there were only rings on her index finger and pinky. A long silver chan necklace floated on its own around her neck, where a glass eye, trimmed with silver, rested. On her forehead, above her blue eyes was a diamond-shaped jewel, used to harness energy. The powers that flowed around her fists like the wind itself was also an extremely light purple colour. She was Gypsie.

Next to her was girl who look like she didn't trust the world, for she was wearing a long white cloak, its hood's shadow sending over half of her face in darkness. All one could see was her dark blue eyes and mouth. Her shoes were loose, short, and white, made completely out of material with a thick bottom, and that was all one could see. But as soon as a strong wind blew, bugging all the girls, her cloak flew open to reveal a tiny black shiny tank top with an equally small bikini-like bottom made of the same material. Black wristbands were hiding the ends of the black fingerless gloves. The broach that rested on the left side held a black picture of a crow, with a dark blue background. She also had a jewel on her forehead. She was Crow.

'Titans, go!' Sparky yelled out as she readied her electric powers, and a strong wind blew past them. They looked down on the boy as he spread out arms out and bent forward a little, his eyes and hands glowing yellow, his long hair fluttering in the wind. He grinned almost evilly as the natural bridge above the spider lifted out of place and hovered in the air. Letting out a yell as he held up the rock with his powers, he suddenly threw down his hands and leaned forward, sending the rock crashing on top of the giant spider, crushing it.

Smiling triumphantly as the spider's legs fell, he pushed his bangs out of his eyes and brushed some dust off his shoulders.

'He was never in any danger,' Moonfire said as she floated above her group, her starbolts fading away.

'He was just luring the beast into a trap,' Gypsie observed.

'Question is…' Sparky started as they all gazed down on the powerful stranger.

'Who is he?' Beast Babe finished as she transformed back into a human, her long dark green hair blowing almost immediately into her face. Her outfit consisted of a tank top, a mini skirt, almost knee-high boots with silver heels with a line of black at the front and back, and a choker necklace. They were pulled tightly around her lower legs with laces of black over top of a silver middle. Just over the top of her feet were two single and spaced out black latches that hid the last lace, with half a circle of black over the toes. Her shirt was cut down low like a rectangle bottom, with thick black lines around the top, bottom, and arms, or what there was of them. The middle of it was tied together with the same lace that was on her shoes with a silver material underneath to keep her chest from showing. Her skirt was a darkish purple, as was her shirt and boots, and her belt, with a circular head, was silver. She wore gloves like Crow's, only hers were a shiny gray with a thick black line over the back of her hand. Her eyes were green with small eyebrows like Moonfire's. a single sharp tooth showed, pointing up in front of her lips, which were curved into a curious frown.

They watched in awe as the boy looked down on the ground and lifted his arms into the air, his hands glowing yellow once again. Instantly, the ground underneath his feet lifted into the air and floated up to the ledge where the team was standing. As soon as he noticed the girls he jumped off the tower of rocks and smiled.

'Hey,' he said, and then grinned at the look on their faces. 'What's the matter? You chicks never seen a superhero before?' He flexed his muscles and did a quick pose to show off his strength, Beast Babe and Moonfire watching intently. Rolling her eyes, Sparky stepped forward, her arm extended to shake his hand.

'Hi,' she answered, and Beast Babe smiled at him; she couldn't help but feel attracted to this hott-looking teenager. 'My name is Sparky, and we're the…'

'Titans North!' Beast Babe exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the two people closest to her – Gypsie and Crow – and grinned.

'Get off me,' Gypsie grumbled as she shoved her friend off, and the boy laughed as Crow floated away.

'Man, I've been looking forward to meeting you guys – er – girls – for so long! Man, you're the greatest! I follow all your techniques. And jeez, for girls, you sure kick ass!' he said, and Beast Babe giggled. 'My name's Terrance, and you're – Gypsie, Crow, Moonfire, and…'

'Babe Beast, I mean, dumbass, uh…'

'Beast Babe?' Terrance snickered, and Beast Babe blushed ferociously. 'Man, I always said you were the funny one,' he laughed, and Beast Babe nearly melted. His laugh sounded sooo sexy!

'Curiosity abounds; please, where do you come from how did you get here what's your favourite colour do you have a girlfriend do you wish to be my friend?' Moonfire said quickly as she floated up in front of Terrance, who he leaned back, trying not to look at her bare midriff and higher.

'Uh, Earth, walked, no – sadly – blue, and sure, whatever,' he answered, and Moonfire squealed with delight.

'Oh hello my new girlfriendless friend!' she said happily, and got ready to accept a large hug. Chuckling, Terrance got ready to give her a hug when he heard Gypsie.

'If you ever do that again then I'll be forced to remove you from this universe,' she warned, and Terrance smirked, but as he stared at her, he slowly lowered his arms and spaced out as Gypsie's hair fell in front of her eyes.

Gasping, a flashback formed in his mind, and Terrance thought about his twin sister. He saw her flying on top of a large rock, throwing smaller rocks at every obstacle in her way as he threw them. He saw her laugh as he formed a large wad of mud in the form of her laughing face. He saw her look down sadly, her short blonde hair falling in front of her eyes, and he handed her a gray butterfly clip to push back her bangs. And he saw her fly away on a rock and leave his life forever.

Lifting into the air, his eyes turning yellow, several sharp rocks flew up into the air around him, and Crow put up a shield to protect herself. Moonfire readied her starbolts and her eyes turned light blue as she backed away. Gypsie and Beast Babe turned and looked at the sight while Sparky's hands erupted in balls of electricity.

'Gypsie, now!' Sparky said, and Gypsie's hands became covered by a swirling mass of extremely light purple aura. Letting out a cry, she lifted into the air and shot her powers at Terrance, who had curled up into a ball in the air. As soon as the aura had engulfed him, Terrance closed his eyes and slept, for he had been knocked out painlessly. 'We'll take him to our tower. He'll spend the night in the infirmary. When he wakes up, we'll ask him if he wants to stay. Yeah, I know that he's a guy and we're all girls, but he's got incredible powers, and he might make a great addition to our team. Plus he said we kicked ass!' Sparky said, and Crow levitated Terrance into the air as they walked back towards their tower, and Beast Babe couldn't help but stare at him the whole way until she tripped over a rock and landed on her face.

'God damnit,' she muttered as she dusted herself off, and hurried to catch up with the others.

Groaning as he tossed and turned on the infirmary bed, Terrance rubbed his head and looked around. Frowning as he realized that he didn't know where he was, Terrance sat up and got off the bed. Stiffening when he heard someone clear her throat behind him, Terrance turned around and readied himself, only to find Moonfire standing behind him. Blushing a little, Moonfire straightened out her extremely short skirt and lifted her top up a little.

'Everyone is waiting for you down the stairs in the room of living,' she said, and led him to the living room, where Beast Babe and Sparky were playing a racing video game on their extremely large window/T.V., and so far, Sparky was winning. Crow and Gypsie were reading dark books, and Crow seemed rather annoyed as Gypsie began to practice a few of her spells and enchantments.

'Goddamn you Sparky, stop winning!' Beast Babe was shouting, and Moonfire coughed.

'Terrance is here,' she said loudly, and Beast Babe nearly tossed the controller into the air. Moonfire lifted up her top a little more and Terrance resisted the urge to look again.

_God she's slutty_, he thought nervously, then smiled. _I like that_.

'Good. Now, Terrance, we were wondering; what happened back there? Why did you spaz out like that?' Sparky asked, and Terrance looked down.

'That usually happens when I loose control,' he answered softly, and it was quiet for a while before Gypsie burst out laughing.

'Sorry,' she murmured as she shut up. 'I just thought of something funny. I wasn't laughing at you.' Terrance nodded and noticed that he liked her outfit. Finding himself staring, Gypsie noticed and smiled faintly.

Uh, Terrance?' Sparky said suddenly, and he snapped out of his trance.

'Yes?' he replied quickly, and Beast Babe giggled.

'Do you wanna do combat practice with us tomorrow? We wanna find out what your powers can do.' Terrance looked at the group and found Beast Babe was staring at him with a blank look. Smiling, he nodded, and a perverted thought crossed his mind.

_I might be able to see up a few skirts tomorrow_, he thought, and tried to hide an evil grin. Deciding that he could use a practice with his powers, he nodded, and everyone cheered.

'Good. Now everyone, it's time for bed, so go to sleep now,' Sparky ordered, and Crow sank into the ground, Gypsie and Moonfire flew up to their rooms, - Moonfire blowing him a kiss – and Sparky walked, shaking her head the whole way. Only Beast Babe remained behind, cleaning up the controllers and turning off the screen. After a moment of awkward silence, she spoke.

'So, are you gunna sleep down here or somethin', or do you want a room, 'cause I've got bunk beds,' Beast Babe offered, and Terrance chuckled.

'The couch is fine,' he answered, and she looked a little disappointed. 'G'night,' he said with a small laugh, and she blushed.

'Yeah, uh, g'night,' she answered, and ran off, leaving him alone in the living room, where he plopped down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

About an hour or so later, Beast Babe came downstairs with a blanket and pillow piled in her arms.

'Hey, uh, I thought you might want a blanket or somethin',' she said nervously, and found with surprise that the couch had no one on it. 'Terrance?' she asked the room, and walked over to the window. She peered outside and saw Terrance sitting on the rocky island – their tower was perched on an island in the middle of a lake just like the original Titans – and saw that he was skipping stones with his powers. Tossing the pillow and blanket on the couch, she raced outside.

Walking down the path and to Terrance, Beast Babe stopped and sat down beside him, where he smiled at his company.

'So, couldn't sleep huh?' she said, and he skipped another stone. Deciding to join, Beast Babe picked a stone and chucked it, only to have it plock into the water.

Laughing, Terrance shook his head. 'God you suck ass at this,' he snickered, and levitated a rock into her hands. 'Try again.' Chucking her second rock, Beast Babe was happy to see that the rock skipped a few times before sinking. Smiling smugly, she pretended to make a muscle and he punched her in the arm. 'Yeah right,' he laughed, and she made a face at him, where he made one at her. Seeing this as a challenge, Beast Babe morphed her head into one of Big Foot, and he made a completely ridiculous face at her. 'That look suits you,' he grinned, and she pushed him – a little too hard. He toppled forward and into the water, but not before grabbing her wrist and pulling her in as well.

'You little bastard,' she giggled, and he posed.

'You got it,' he replied proudly, and she splashed him. His hand glowing yellow, Terrance lifted a large rock into the air and dropped it down in front of Beast Babe, drenching her completely. Spitting water out in his face, Beast Babe laughed and headed back for shore, but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her close to him. Her eyes wide, Beast Babe stared into his blue eyes and felt his hand on her waist. Smiling, she threw her arms around his neck

'You sure know how to charm a girl,' she whispered, and her long and dark green hair fell over her eyes. He was about to kiss her when he noticed her hair and he let go of her and swam back to shore. He lifted up a rock and climbed onto it, rubbing his shoulders. He blinked away the memories and yellow in his eyes and his sister passed through his head again. 'What's wrong?' Beast Babe asked as she climbed onto shore and his rock lowered next to her. 'Why does this keep happening?' Looking around, Terrance pulled her close and whispered in her pointy ear.

'Can you keep a secret?' he whispered, and she nodded. 'I lose control over my powers when I think about my sister.' Beast Babe looked at her friend and noticed the sad look on his face.

'What happened to her?' she asked, and he sighed.

'She was my twin sister, and she left about 9 years ago because she wanted to do good. Everytime I think of her, I lose control. God I miss her so much.' Putting her arm around his neck, Beast Babe spoke softly and kindly.

'Hey, I know how you feel; only my sister turned into an evil villain and I had to help defeat her. Be glad that your sister wasn't a villain,' she said, and he smiled.

'We should get inside. It's pretty late, and we gotta get up early for the practice thing for tomorrow,' Terrance said after a while, and they walked back to the tower, hand in hand.

Gypsie readied her powers as little guns popped out of the ground and shot several red laser beams at her head. Jumping up into the air and staying there, she flew at the guns, hitting each and every one of them as she flew past. She flew around the area, Sparky pushing buttons and activating each obstacle as she passed. Letting out a cry, Gypsie lifted her arms into the air and shot a large amount of power at the rest of the guns and they exploded as the power passed over them. Flying forward quickly, she dodged the large metal fists as they erupted from the ground, but the last one hit her, sending her flying to the ground. As she fell, large machines popped up in front of her, large metal slab coming down as she passed, each one trying to get her. She landed underneath the first one and lifted up her hand to stop the slab as it came down, and she used all of her energy to force it back up and jump out of the way. Running towards the next one, she dove under and just barely missed it, the conclusion the same with the third contraption. As soon as she dove under the third on, a large trap opened up the ground and she fell down into the hidden bottomless pit. Letting out a small scream, her expression turned serious and she clenched her fists, her powers swirling around them, her eyes glowing the same colour. She stopped and floated quickly upwards, a triumphant smile on her face. She flew forward once again, shooting energy at contraptions that shot several exploding discs at her, and to finish off her practice, she did a small flip and landed daintily. Looking over at the timer on the control panel, she punched the air and let out a cry of delight.

'Yes! New course record!' she said happily, and Crow groaned.

'No duh dumbass; you're the first one to do the friggin' course,' Crow exclaimed, and Gypsie shot a blast of energy at her friend.

'Oh shut the hell up,' she muttered, and walked over to her applauding friends. 'I was good, wasn't I?' she asked, and Beast Babe nodded.

'Of course! That flip was magnificent!' Seeing the look on Gypsie's face, she gasped. 'Ooh, you mean the course!' Laughing loudly as her friend lifted her into the air and tossed her, she turned into a bird and flew back over, still laughing. 'Jeez calm down. You did excellent on the course. Sheesh,' she giggled, and Gypsie pushed her always floating necklace out of the way, the eye pendant reflecting the sunlight that was streaming down on them.

It was combat practice, and it was now Terrance's turn.

'Okay, Terrance, are you ready to show us what you can do?' Sparky asked form the controls, and he nodded, and walked over to the 'starting line'.

'Wait!' Beast Babe said suddenly, and ran over to him. 'Now remember, if you try and not think about you sister, then you won't lose control, and don't worry; loosen up! This is just practice, so even if you do totally screw up then it won't matter in the least,' she said, and he smiled.

'Thanks for the advice,' he said sarcastically as he pulled on a pair of dark-lined blue-glass goggles, and she ran back over to her friends.

'Good luck!' she called, and he shook his head.

'Countdown initiated. Good luck Terrance,' Sparky said, and Terrance got ready as he heard the sound of the timer tick away.

'Loosen up,' he muttered to himself, then leaned forward, his hands balled into fists. The timer went off, and his power appeared. The laser guns popped up and the ground underneath his feet shuddered and rose up, making him fall forward a little as he stood on the large pillar of rock. The lasers hit the pillar with no effect, and he broke the rock, thankful that he did it before the beams did. Floating at the discs, bringing two large boulders with him, he tossed the large rocks at the devices and crushed them. Waving the dust out of his face, he nearly fell off the rock as he saw the large metal fist appear in front of him and smash the floating rock to bits.

Falling face first towards the ground, he swore under breath and threw his arm in front of him, lifting up another rock as his did so. Clinging onto the boulder with all his might as he swerved past the fist, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked back in front of him, only to find himself flying straight down. Reaching forward and grabbed the front of the rock, he pulled back as hard as he could, causing the to rock turn upwards and away from the ground. Still clinging to the rock as it turned onto its side, he just barely missed a few large walls of rock, and swore again. He was heading for the slab-dropping mechanisms. Jumping off the rock and onto the top of the contraption, he jumped onto the next one, using small rocks as a floor. But as he got to the last one, he jumped and found with surprise that he was heading straight for the pit.

Calling a large rock over, he grabbed onto it but it flipped over and he fell off it, only to land onto the next one, but his gloved hands scrapped against the rock and he slid off, letting out a yell. He looked down into the pit and looked back up to find that two rocks just bigger than his fists had chased after him, and he grabbed onto the rocks and felt himself be pulled upwards. Grinning, he jumped out of the pit and onto another large rock, where he actually kept his balance and remained on his knees. Looking over the edge of the rock he saw the discs shoot at him and he let out a cry as he called over a wave of rocks that smashed the devices. Seeing that the course was done, he jumped off the rock just as it hit the ground and wobbled on the spot before bowing. Sighing of relief as he heard Gypsie exclaim that his time was better then hers, he stood up straight as Beast Babe threw her arms around his neck.

'You were brilliant!' she exclaimed, and he hugged her back

'Only because I had such great advice,' he answered, and he felt her tingle with happiness. _God this girl is hott_, he thought happily, and let go of her just as a cellphone-like beeping reached his ears. He stared at the team to find that the latch on Beast Babe's belt blinked pink, the pendants on Moonfire's top and sleeves blinked bright blue, the broach on Crow's cloak and end of her sleeves blinked dark blue, and the small chakra on Gypsie's forehead glowed brightly with her power. 'Alright, why is everybody blinking?' he asked, and the team raced inside, with the confused Terrance following behind them.

They entered the living room; the blinking had finally ended. Terrance walked up beside Beast Babe, who was looking seriously at the screen. Terrance looked at the T.V. to find a masked person staring back at him. The mask was half black, half dark orange, and only the left eye could been seen. He looked tall and muscular, and he was wearing a ton of armour. He looked like a guy you did not want to mess with – or meet in a dark alley at night.

'Slade,' Sparky muttered angrily, and Terrance raised an eyebrow.

'Slade?' he asked, and Beast Babe answered darkly.

'Yeah; he's the guy why always tries to take over the city, and he's getting really good at it. Plus he and Spar don't get along very well.'

'Why?'

'Because he messed with Robin, the Boy Wonder. He's like, her hero out of the original Titans, and when someone messes with him, and she messes with them. I know it's weird, but she's just like that,' Beast Babe muttered, and Terrance looked back at the masked figure. A chill ran down his spine, and he looked away. Why did he feel like he already knew this guy?

'I've got a lock on his location,' Sparky said as she pressed some buttons on another control panel. 'He's attacking that old diamond mine.'

'_Again_? Man, this guy needs to find some new places to attack,' Gypsie whined, and Sparky spun around.

'Titans, go!' she yelled, and they all raced out the door. Terrance stood behind, still glaring at the portrait. He stared until everything blurred, and his eyes watered, but he didn't blink or look away. Why was he feeling such hatred towards this guy when he had just seen him?

'Hey, you coming or what?' Beast Babe asked from the doorway, and he snapped out of his trance.

'Sure, whatever,' he replied, and ran over and out the door with her.

Okay, if you made it this far... HURRAY! Yeah this is my first time posting a story. Hope I get a review :) Next post will be next week, if I ever get the hang of this posting thing!


	2. Terrance Pt 2

**Okay, so for those who actually might be ineterested in this, here's part 1 of chapter 1, which was supposed to be out 3 weeks ago but my internet failed. So anyways, here it is. Please forgive my bad sentance stuctures and writing skills...**

**-------------------**

They arrived at the in about ten minutes, and by the looks of it, it had been attacked plenty of times before. The workers were cowering behind the boxes of diamonds, and as the masked people obviously working for Slade attacked them, they cursed and swore as all their hard work got destroyed once again.

'Hey, tell Slade that his attack patterns are getting old,' Sparky yelled from the entrance, and the minions charged at the team and Terrance. They split up and attacked their own little batch, and as Terrance rose into the air on another rock, he decided to take the batch farthest away from the girls. Actually wanting to see the team in action, Terrance knew that he'd have to wait for the next combat practice as the figures jumped at him. Grabbing one the shoulder and lifting it up easily, he swung it around, smacking the others. As they broke, he realized that all of Slade's henchmen were robots, and he laughed.

'Time to have some fun,' he muttered, and broke large rocks until they were spiked and smashed and stabbed away, enjoying every minute of it. Finding that he could have a little break, he looked over at Beast Babe, who had turned into a hawk, then, after flying up pretty high, turned into a brontosaurus, crushing many robots, but more attacked her as they forced her to back up. Forgetting that there was still plenty of robots there, one zapped his rock with a hand laser and he fell. Landing swiftly on his feet, he ran over to help Beast Babe. Using his powers to cause several rocks to fall on the robots, he saw Gypsie run by, and the swish of her long and shiny blonde hair. He saw his sister, and yellow filled his eyes. 'No,' he whispered, and fell to the ground, plenty of large rocks falling down with him. Watching in fear as the rocks came down, he noticed that Beast Babe was standing right underneath it all. Sure, he got a bunch of robots, but what about her? He got to his feet and tried to stop the rocks but it was too late. 'BEAST BABE!' he screamed, and everything stopped. He glared at the surviving robots as they inched towards him, and with a shout of fury, another large batch of rocks come down on them, crushing them flat. 'Beast Babe,' he whispered, then turned and ran.

On the other side of the collapse, the girls were lifting rocks and trying to get their friend out; the robots had been defeated. As two rocks were thrown away, the biggest one lifted into the air to show Beast Babe, morphed as Big Foot, lifting it up and out of the way. She changed back and rubbed her head.

'You okay?' Sparky asked, and she nodded, but not after looking around frantically for her friend.

'Where's Terrance?' she asked worriedly, and her friends shrugged. 'Oh shit.' More robots came into the room and began firing off their hand lasers, and the team sprang into action again, except for Beast Babe, who turned into a groundhog and began tunneling after Terrance.

Finally stopping to breathe, Terrance grabbed the sides of his head and fell to the ground, resting against a wall.

'Oh, why does everything I see remind me of her?' he said angrily, and closed his eyes. He had to get back, to check on Beast Babe, but the sound of running footsteps broke his thoughts. He looked towards the end of the tunnel to see someone run by – the tunnel's end was in the shape of a T. Recognizing the figure, Terrance gripped the pole supporting the wall and frowned. 'Slade,' he growled, and ran after the villain. Running as fast as he could to catch up with the masked man, Terrance stopped and used his powers to cause a cave-in right in front of Slade. 'Looks like I've got you,' he smirked, and Slade turned around. Jumping forward and in front of the boy, he tripped him and Terrance fell to the floor and onto his side.

'Actually Terrance,' Slade began as he threw up a sphere-like bomb with tiny mechanical legs that clung to the roof. 'I've got you, just like I did your sister.' The bomb exploded, blocking off the other exit, and the emergency lights went on in the dark room.

'What are you talking about?' Terrance asked angrily as he got up, and Slade smiled from behind his mask. 'You never knew my sister.'

'Actually boy, I did.' Slade pulled out his bostaff and swung it at Terrance, who jumped to the side. 'I knew little Terra quite well.'

'Shut up!' Terrance said as his sister's name was mentioned, and he tried not to think of her. 'Terra would never hang out with the likes of you!' he yelled as his fists glowed with his powers, and the rocks from the wall behind him shot at Slade, who destroyed them with his staff.

'That will do you no good; your sister tried the same thing.' Slade said calmly, and Terrance yelled out angrily.

'Stop it!' He formed a large rock into a spike and threw it at him, but missed.

'She tried that too.'

'No!' Running at the villain, he tried to him, only to have him grab his wrist and force him against the wall. 'Let go of me you sonofabitch,' he swore angrily, and Slade hit him. Hard. Clutching his gut, Terrance groaned and glared at the man. Using his free hand to summon a large rock, he made it fly towards Slade, but he merely turned around and jumped around, leaving Terrance open to him own attack. Falling to the ground, the rock falling beside him, Terrance groaned and clutched his hurting wrist and tried to clear his thoughts; he didn't want to think about Terra.

'Don't try and move; movement only makes it worse,' Slade snickered, and Terrance got to his feet, glaring angrily at the evil man. His eyes started to turn yellow but he blinked it away as Slade spoke. 'Yes, what a spitting male image of little Terra you are; even the lack of control runs in the family. But it doesn't have to be this way. You can come with me, just as Terra did, and I can help you with your problem. I can help you forget her, and regain control.' Terrance stopped frowning for a moment to process this information. Terra had gone with him…

'No. Terra would never go with you,' he whispered, and Slade shook his head.

'She did. Just like you will.'

'You don't know anything about us,' Terrance sneered, and Slade opened up his fist. A long silver chain down as he held the oval silver locket in his hand.

'Actually, I know everything about you and your sister. When I first offered my help, she refused, but in the end she agreed.' Terrance thought about her for a second, and ran at the villain in anger about his words, but Slade grabbed his already sore wrist and pushed him back into the wall. Groaning in pain, Terrance forced his eyes open and looked at his foe, his hair slipping loose from behind his left ear. 'She was my apprentice. She committed terrible crimes, and even attempted to destroy the Teen Titans, but the Beast Boy had managed to convince her that she didn't have to listen to me anymore, and it was I who had been annihilated, but I got a second chance, and so can you. If you came with me, then I can help you control your memories, and teach you to shine.' Terrance tried to look away, his hair now completely free on the left side, and Slade let go of his wrist, which he nursed for a moment before he slung the locked gently around the poor boy's neck. Terrance then looked up, the hair on the right side beginning to slip free. 'But all you have to do for me in return is get rid of the Titans North.'

'Never. They're my friends, and I would never destroy my friends,' Terrance snarled, his almost good thoughts about Slade vanishing with this offer.

'You don't need any friends, especially that Beast Babe. She's nothing but a big mouth. Eventually, she'll betray you, just like Beast Boy betrayed Terra. She'll tell them your little secret, and betray you.'

'Never. She's too nice. I trust her.' Terrance was getting angrier with every word Slade was saying.

'Terra trusted Beast Boy, but he told Robin her secret, just like Beast Babe'll tell her friends.'

She promised she would never tell.' Terrance clenched his fists.

'Oh but she will. She'll tell them…'

'Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Just go, and me the fuck alone!' Terrance yelled angrily, and dust and rocks swirled around him. Suddenly, Terra flashed threw his mind and he fell to the ground. 'No, don't think of her, don't think of her…' he said worriedly, and Slade laughed.

'You'll never gain control over your powers unless you come with me. I'll be waiting for you, and just like Terra, you'll agree in the end.' A bunch of rocks fell from the pileup, and Slade ran, leaving Terrance alone in the whirlwind of dust and rocks as he blankly faced the ceiling and let out a cry of pain. He then lifted into the air, his completely free hair swishing from this way to that, his eyes turning yellow.

Just then, Beast Babe broke through the ground and morphed back into herself, staring in fear at Terrance as he lifted his knees up to his chin and gripped his arms in a self-hug, his gloved fingers bruising the skin.

'Terrance!' she screamed, and the wind blew her off the ground. Scared to death, Beast Babe desperately reached for her troubled friend for if she didn't stop soon she would crash into the ceiling. Grabbing onto his wrist in fright as she passed, he stared at her before blinking away the yellow and gaining control. 'Terrance!' she said again, and, realizing how much danger she was in, he grabbed her hand.

'Beast Babe, you're alive?' he asked, and then collapsed into her arms, the visions of her crushed body littering his mind before Terra came back to haunt them. Tears were streaming down their cheeks; Beast Babe was just plain terrified and Terrance had thought too much of how he had let Terra just slip away like that.

The winds dying down as Beast Babe wrapped her arms around his neck, they floated back to the ground were they sat crying softly.

'You're not going to tell them about Terra, are you?' he asked after a second of confused thought, and she shook her head several times.

'No. I would never do anything to hurt you,' she whispered, and he pulled her into his lap. 'Never. Never…'

-------------------

Everyone was back at the tower. The fight had been won, but Slade had gotten away. His words still rang in Terrance's mind as he packed up the things the girls had given to him. As he finished off by packing his last shirt, he headed for the door to find everyone standing there.

'Well girls, it's been fun and all, but I really think that…' Terrance began, but was cut off as the door opened and he crashed into a white force field. Nearly falling over, he looked over at Crow, who was smiling faintly. 'Okay, what the hell is goin' on?' he asked with a smile, and Crow put the field down.

'Well…' Sparky began.

'We talked it over for like an hour or so, and…' Gypsie continued.

'We – but mostly I – wish for you to stay here with me! I mean, us, my still girlfriendless friend!' Moonfire finished, and the others rolled their eyes.

'Yeah, well, I think you're gunna need one of these,' Sparky said, and handed Terrance a Titans' communicator.

'Really? You want me to be one of you guys?' he asked, and Beast Babe smiled.

'Yeah. I know that whenever you think of your sister, you lose control, and I believe that we can help…' Sparky started with a smile, and Terrance dropped the gadget, his hands turning to fists.

'You told her?' he demanded to Beast Babe, who backed away a little and shook her head several times.

'No, I said I wouldn't!' she said worriedly, and he pushed her down.

'You bitch! You said you wouldn't! You lied right to my face! You lied!' he yelled, and ran out of the tower as fast as he could. Tears running down her face, Beast Babe got up and ran after him.

'Terrance, no!' she screamed, but it was too late; he was gone.

Standing on the rocky shore of their island, Beast Babe noticed the silver locket on the ground picked it up. She opened it to find two pictures inside: one of Terrance, and one of Terra when they were younger. Putting the locket around her neck, her pointed ears dropping, Beast Babe cried as Sparky came up behind her.

'I just figured it out. He gave a lot of signals to it, especially when he wrote Terra everywhere and stuff,' she said, and Beast Babe sighed sadly.

'I never even got to say good bye,' she whispered, and picked up a small stone. She skipped it, and to her sad surprise, it skipped a great way before sinking to the lake's bottom, dragging all of her happiness with it.

Miles away, Slade watched as Terrance ran away, and he grinned.

'Run all you like, but no matter what you do, or no matter how far you run, just like your sister, every step you take, brings you closer to me.'

---------------------

**Okay, short and to the point I guess. See ya next week, or if it breaks down again, the next reply. Reviews are warmly welcomed.**

**_Tiff_**


	3. Terrance the Titan Pt 1

**Okay, so here is the first half of Part 2: Terrance the Titan, which I know is the stupidest name for a chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else at the time. Well, here ya go**

**--------------------------**

Two months had passed since Beast Babe had gotten over the loss of a very good friend, Terrance, but no matter how hard she tried, she always felt her hand reach up for the small silver locket that rested around her neck. It had belonged to Terrance, but after he had angrily run off, he had dropped it, and it was she had left of him.

'C'mon Beast Babe, come play some volleyball with us,' Sparky said from her bedroom doorway, and she rolled onto her side.

'No,' she grumbled, and Sparky walked in.

'Fine, then I'll just make you join,' she said, and Gypsie floated into the room, her eyes glowing an extremely light purple.

'Come with us,' she murmured mysteriously, and lifted her arms up in front of her. Beast Babe shook her head as she stared into the bright blue eyes of her almost-boyfriend, and sighed. 'Goddamn you Beast Babe! Come with us!' she yelled, and shot her energy at Beast Babe, who floated above her bed for a moment, laughing uncontrollably. Using her powers, Gypsie was tickling Beast Babe in every place imaginable, and Beast Babe laughed so hard tears rolled down her cheeks.

'All right! All right I'll go! You win!' she laughed, and Gypsie grinned smugly. 'Bastard,' she muttered, and they all laughed as they headed up for the roof.

Smacking the ball with all her might, Moonfire flew up in the air and aimed for Beast Babe as she dove for the ball. The teams were Sparky and Beast Babe against Gypsie and Moonfire, and so far, it was a tie. Turning into a gorilla and slamming the ball over Gypsie's head as she jumped up to hit it, Beast Babe watched in shock as the ball flew straight at the meditating Crow, was levitated just in front of the edge of the building. Muttering her incantation over and over, she couldn't help but lose concentration and let her thoughts rush into her head at the game. And as the ball sped towards Crow's head, Beast Babe changed back and screamed.

'Crow, heads up!' turning her head slightly, a white aura erupted over the ball and it stopped right before hitting her right in the head. Seeing the ball flying back at her friend at great speed, it hit Beast Babe in the chest and knocked her over. 'What the hell is wrong with you! You hit my friggin' boobs!' she yelled as she clutched her chest, and her friends laughed.

'Sucker,' Moonfire hissed with an evil grin, and Gypsie slapped her a high five.

'Fuck off,' she muttered as she rubbed her sore chest, and got ready to serve. Changing back into a gorilla, she hopped up into the air and punched the ball, sending it flying once again. 'Oh shit!' Crow moved to the side as the ball came to her, and the girls all got together.

'Oh no! Fuck!' they all screamed at the same time as the ball flew over the edge and onto the rocky island below. They stood there for a moment before Beast Babe slouched forward.

'Fine, just go rushing after all at once ya bastards,' Beast Babe grumbled as her friends backed away, and she headed for the edge when the ball came shooting up onto the roof and rolled over to her feet. Looking over, she saw the silhouette of a tall and extremely hott 17-year-old boy, and her heart melted as his sexy voice rang out.

'All right, so who's the dumbass that knocked the ball off the roof?' Terrance asked, and Beast Babe smiled.

'Terrance!' Moonfire shouted from behind her, and she ran over to him, Moonfire following suit. Glaring at her opponent, she tripped her friend and ran on. Grabbing her skirt and forcing her down, Moonfire ran faster, shouting his name as she did so. Growling, Beast Babe turned into a gorilla and jumped on Moonfire, who zapped her behind with her starbolts. Flying into the air, clutching her sore bottom, Beast Babe screamed and glared down at her friend as she stopped next to the laughing Terrance. 'Oh hello long-lost and girlfriendless friend! You remember me, yes?' she asked as she wrapped her arms around him, and Terrance grinned mischievously.

'Of course Moony; I would never forget that sexy body of yours,' he said, and she pulled her shirt up a little higher, teasing him. 'You gunna take it off at all?' he asked, and she smiled brightly and flew back over to her friends.

'Terrance!' Beast Babe squealed as she threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back. 'I missed you,' she whispered, and he nodded.

'Missed you too.' Blushing greatly, Beast Babe grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to where Crow was still floating.

'Hey dumbass look! Terrance came back!' she exclaimed, and Crow frowned.

'Great, now go find a room where you two can make-out for the rest of the day until he leaves,' she grumbled, and Terrance grinned.

'That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but actually, I wasn't really planning on leaving this time. I'm ready to take it to the next step! I wanna be one of you guys! I wanna be a Titans North!' he said, and everyone exchanged worried glances. 'What?'

'Well, it's just that, when you got angry and left last time, you couldn't really control your powers when You-Know-Who popped into mind,' Beast Babe said nervously, and Terrance blinked.

'Who?' he asked, and Crow walked over.

'She means Terra you idiot,' she growled, and everyone got ready to run.

'Oh, well, you don't have to worry about my sis any more. I took this class for uncontrollable powers a few towns away, and now I can think about all I want and not lose control. Check it out.' Leaping into the air and onto a rock, he used his powers to form several rocks into the form of his sister's face, and no matter how many rocks he passed, and no matter how many rocks he smashed, he didn't lose control even once. Doing a bunch of fancy tricks in between, Beast Babe couldn't help but stare at him the entire time, smiling as how tight his new uniform was. He was wearing a tight gray shirt with a yellow T in the middle of the thick outline of a circle, brownish yellow gloves, tight pants that went from normal gray to dark gray from under the knees and down, and hiking boots. Smiling as he went by, she and Moonfire swooned at the sight, while the others watched in awe.

'See, he's better now,' Beast Babe said to Crow, who shrugged.

'It doesn't matter. It still doesn't make him any less dangerous. There's still a chance that he might lose control.'

'No there isn't,' Terrance said as he tossed the rocks into the air and forced them to crash against each other, causing an arry of fireworks. 'I've got everything under control.' Smiling, Beast Babe walked over to him and patted him on the back.

'I noticed,' she whispered, and the ground shook. Toppling over, Beast Babe rubbed her really sore rump and accepted Terrance's hand as he helped her up. Noticing with a frown that the girls were glaring at him, he held up his hands defensively.

'Hey, it wasn't me,' he said, and they headed inside.

'Look, there's earthquakes erupting all over town,' Crow said as they stared at the info screen, and Sparky frowned.

'Too many to be natural,' Terrance muttered, and everyone agreed.

'I have a hunch that it's not earthquakes; it's a trail. Something similar happened in Jump City; Robin told me all about it. I bet Slade's behind this.' Looking around as Sparky mentioned Slade's name, Terrance tried to keep calm.

_Just don't say anything_, he thought nervously, and he headed for the door. 'Let's go; the more time we waste here, the more the city gets destroyed,' Terrance said, and everyone ran after him.

'Hey, what's up? You look different,' Beast Babe said to Terrance as they all flew towards town; they all had flying powers except for Terrance and Beast Babe, who rode with him on a rock.

'Really? Well, there's nothing wrong, so don't ask again,' he muttered, and she shrugged.

'Okay, whatever,' she replied, and they spoke no more until they reached the center of town.

---------------------------

Cars swerved to the side as the road broke and a large mechanical worm raised its ugly head and let out a high-pitched yell. A laser perched on its head zapped a few buildings, and it was about to devour a bus that had gotten stuck just in front of the hole when it became surrounded with a white aura and lifted to safety.

'When will Slade learn that every attempt to destroy the city is a rerun?' Sparky grumbled as Gypsie threw a few cars at the beast, who let out a yell and tried to zap them. 'Titans, go!' Everyone darted off in different directions except for Beast Babe and Terrance who decided to work together.

'What is she talking about?' he asked Beast Babe as she jumped out of the way of a flying rock.

'Well, Slade tried this in Jump City to the Titans. Can't remember what he did though… watch out!' She pushed him out of the way as the worm shot a laser at him, and she took the fall. Groaning as he picked her up, she smiled faintly, and he pushed her hair gently behind her ear.

'You saved me,' he whispered, and she gasped.

'Move!' Looking up, he saw in horror that the worm was heading straight for them. As the others tried as hard as they could to stop it, the two realized in horror that it was no use. As it got its laser ready, Terrance threw a few large rocks at it, but it didn't even make a scratch. Wanting to turn into something big to stop it, Beast Babe thought of the biggest animal she could, only to turn into a mere T-rex. Ramming the thing in its side, she changed back and wobbled on the spot, feeling a little dizzy. As she fell over, the ground broke away under her and Terrance stood next to her, the ground quickly rising as the worm fired.

'We're even now,' he said, and they flew over to the others.

'Excellent job Terrance. Now everyone, attack with everything you've got!' Sparky shouted, and she flew into the air, the others following besides Beast Babe.

_Everything I've got_? she thought, then a smile crossed her lips. 'Fine.' Letting out a yell, she rose into the air without morphing, and she stayed, a brilliant pair of dragon-like wings erupting from her back. Her hands became surrounded by a magnificent green aura, and she flew up to the others, firing her new power at the beast as it tried to hit her friends.

'Beast Babe! What the hell happened?' Gypsie asked, and she grinned.

'I got an upgrade. Hoooahhhhh!' Shooting several balls of energy was fun, and she enjoyed the feeling of flying with her friends without having to change into a bird.

'Oh, nice one BB,' Terrance said as they all landed, and she blushed at having being complimented by the hottest guy in the city.

'Thanks,' she replied sheepishly, and then gasped as Sparky got knocked out of the air by the worm's red laser. 'C'mon, we gotta take this worm down.' Nodding, Terrance lifted up and extremely large rock as Gypsie, Moonfire and Beast Babe flew off. He was about to throw it with his powers when he noticed that someone was making him hold back. Spinning around, he saw that Crow had wrapped the rock in her aura, and was pulling it back, trying to get it out of his grasp.

'What the hell are you doing?' he yelled as he tried to gain control over the rock.

'It's too dangerous. You could hurt someone,' Crow said angrily, and he frowned.

'Look, I know what I'm doing. No one's gunna get hurt. The citizens are gone, and the others can take of themselves. Now let go!' He tried to force the rock forward, but Crow was just as powerful as he was, and he didn't like it. 'I. Said. Let. Go!' he yelled, and smiled as the rock moved forward. But then it moved back again, and he cursed loudly and foully. 'Crow!'

Sparky got up and looked at the two as they struggled, and she looked back at the worm, who was charging up its laser.

'Look out!' she screamed, and the worm fired, smashing the rock to bits. The impact caused Terrance to fly forward and Crow backwards, and as soon as they got up they walked over to each other and swore angrily.

'Nice going bitch,' he growled, and she clenched her fists.

'Bastard,' she snarled, and Sparky forced the two apart.

'Stop it. Look, the worm's getting away.' And what she said was true. The worm turned around and dove back into the giant hole and crawled away, leaving the team a little angry, but most confused.

'What the hell?' Gypsie said in a high and confused voice, and immediately Sparky's communicator beeped. Taking it out of her belt pocket, she flipped it open to find none other than Slade looking back at her.

'Why are you repeating your attacks?' Sparky growled, and he smirked unnoticeably.

'Because they were good,' he answered simply, and they saw him look over at Terrance. 'I see you have the twin with you. Not such a good choice. Who knows, he might be a spy.'

'Exactly what I was thinking,' Crow sneered, and Terrance glared at her.

'Stop it with your lies and such Slade. Now what are you planning?' Sparky said angrily and seriously, and Slade shrugged.

'Well, if you're ever so curious my little copycat, then maybe you all should come down here and find out.' He shut of his way of communication, and Sparky frowned.

'Fine, we will!' she screamed at the blank screen, and everyone jumped a little. 'And I'm not a copycat. I'm just a really big fan of Robin,' she muttered under her breath, and everyone exchanged glances that said, 'Yeah friggin' right.'

---------------------

**Cliffhanger I suppose; the real chapter was too long so I had to cut it in half. The rest next update!**

**_Tiff_**


	4. Author's Note: IMORTANT DO NOT IGNORE!

Hi everyone! It's me, Tiff, aka CereittanyPrincess15, as says my name. I'm just gunna use this update to talk a bit about my characters, just so everyone gets it, seeing as they're kinda hard to figure out. Then I'll post a chapter right after.

Okay, first we have Terrance. He is exactly like Terra in appearance, only he kinda likes girls more than he should. (It's so hard to write stuff with him! I'm a _girl_ for goodness sake! I know nothing! But I don't care, Terrance's scenes are always a blast.) Now, Terrance really loves his twin sister, and ever since she left at age ten I believe – man I need to reread this more often – he's been on the road looking for her, and he'll do anything to find her. Keep that in mind it's important.

Now for Sparky. The only reason her name is nothing like Robin's is because of my sister. She wanted to make a Teen Titans team by using her friends as the members and making up names for them. So the leader was Firefly for some reason, and she had electric powers and a tacky outfit the was way too much like Robin's. This was the same for every member. So one day as I was watching a movie I took the character design pages off my sister's wall and sketched out brand new outfits, more revealing ones as it were, because the originals were way to similar. So I sketched for about a half hour until I had my new outfits. After that I show my sis, and she had a fit. She said that the outfits wouldn't do – that nearly gave me a heart attack! – and that she just couldn't draw them. I laughed at her at that statement. So instead, I got the new outfits and the characters for my own team, soon to be known as the Titans North. I renamed the girls and was able to make them into the team I always wanted: the one for my story, which I had already started with my sis' team. And this is carrying on way too much so I'll just cut to the chase. Sparky is the older sister of Firefly, who runs the Titans South, which no longer exists 'cause my sis is cruel. She has electric powers and the only reason she is like Robin is because she's the biggest Robin fan _ever_. She can fly, shoot electricity from her hands, prefers to wear her tighter and revealing version of Robin's outfit, and is single – heh heh. Her best friend is Moonfire, and she's a great leader.

Few, that took a while. Now for Moonfire. She is the older and more sluttish sister of Sunfire, who still exists, thank the Lord. She is in love with Terrance, even though he seems to be with Beast Babe. She had light blue powers, which include starbolts, eyebeams, super strength, and anything else Starfire has that I missed. She doesn't enjoy any form of armour because it hides her body from the world – and Terrance snicker - and her best talents is the ability to flirt with guys. She has eyes like star, only its light blue colours instead of green, and her outfit is also light blue with metal-like substitutes.

Beast Babe. She's a huge fan of Beast Boy, and the results of her fanship ended most disastrously, ending in her similar powers and looks. She's Terrance's and Gypsie's best friend, and she enjoys just hanging out, much like Beast Boy, only she's a girl. Ha. She's not really a slut, even though she kinds dresses like it, but she _does_ like to be stylish, hence the outfit. Uh, I think that's it… yep. That's it. Nope! She really loves Terrance. _Now_ that's it.

Crow. She's like Raven I suppose, only she opens up a little more. No one's ever been in her mind, and she's not the daughter of any demonic demon. Heh. She wears a white cloak and shoes, with a bathing suit like uniform underneath. I suppose it's to surprise the enemies. You know, she looks nice in her white cloak, but then she's wearing black latex or something under it all. Yep. Since her hair is long, her hair is up in a bun when her hood is on. Other than that, it's down most of the time. She had brown hair, not purple hair. at least, I think she does. Crap. Okay, I've just added a piece to my story that only I can see, so I'll post the full quote right here. It happens just as Beast Babe tell Terrance that they're the…

'Titans North!' Beast Babe exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the two people closest to her – Gypsie and Crow – and grinned. The force of the movement knocked off Crow's hood, revealing long violet hair pulled up into a bun. She had two long strands of hair free at the front, and the middle of her hair was died completely black, with a thick black line cascading from the top of her head to the tip of her hair on either side, but it was hard to tell that it did that at the moment because of the bun.

There we go, that should sum things up for Crow. Sorry if anyone's confused.

Moving on to the infamous Gypsie, whom I bet is going to have a long description. Okay, Gypsie started out as Fortentelli, who was my sister's friend as a character. And we have no idea where the eye pendant necklace came from either, so yea. She's like Cyborg in hobbies and stuff like that, and way far in appearance. You see my sis and I can't draw Cyborg to _save our lives_ – well _I_ can, if I'm looking off a picture of him. Never tracing! Always freehand since grade 3. I drew the Little Mermaid back then… off topic. Anyway she came up with Fortentelli instead, and then I came up with Gypsie, her older sister and the owner of her revised uniform. Gypsie loves her car that she built with her powers, and everything else she builds with them, including the tower. She's a fun person to be with and she kicks ass at video games. Technically she like Cyborg, only she's white, has long blonde hair, is a girl, and isn't half robot. No offense to Cyborg in any way. My sis and me love Cyborg and think that he's not as appreciated. Yay Cyborg!

And then the Teen Titans are mentioned here and there and Robin shows up in a recorded vid. Not gunna say when, not gunna say how. You gotta read to know mwahahaha!

And Slade is just Slade. Nothing different about him.

Okay, so that pretty much sums everyone up I hope, and now for the next chapter. And as soon as my scanner starts working again, then I'll toss in a link for a pic of the Titans North so that everyone knows why they really look like!

Tiff


	5. Terrance the Titan Pt 2

**Okay here it is, just as I promised; the second half of Part 2. As soon as this chapter is done, then the exciting stuff starts to happen, for we are moving on to 'Betrayal'! Please enjoy. Please excuse any spelling and grammer mistakes. **

**And several thanks to Heathen Requiem, who is my very first reviewer! This is for you.**

------------------------------

Walking down the tunnel for about an hour was frustrating, and everyone was ready to let Crow take them to their destination, or have Beast Babe turn into a dinosaur and let them sit on her back the whole way, but they were both refusing, and to make matters worse, Terrance had to pick a fit with Crow three quarters of the way through, and that just about did it.

'Hey, I'm not kidding! I would never allow anyone to get hurt. They're my friends too,' he was saying, and she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, whatever Bastard,' she grumbled, and he resisted the temptation of smacking her then and there.

'Okay, listen here, I'm sorry that you don't trust anything I do – or anyone else for that matter - but if I'm gunna be a part of this all girls team, then we gotta get along if you like it or not,' he said in an annoyed tone, and she turned sharply and faced him, an extremely angry look on her face.

'You're not part of this team; not yet. And if you ever talk to me like that again, or if you even think of hurting my friends, then I'll make sure you never will be. Next time I say something's too dangerous, then take my fuckin' word for it!' She raised her arm and was about to smack the living daylights out of him when Beast Babe caught her hand and shoved her away.

'Oh calm down you two; you're acting like a bunch of immature children,' she said seriously, and Crow ran forward, trying not to let her anger catch up with her.

'Uh, why is she such a bitch?' Terrance asked Beast Babe as she hooked arms with him.

'Ah, she's always bitchy; in fact, she's pretty nice today. She just got off her rag. Don't worry. Ya just gotta give her time to get used to you. Heh, if I hadn't had known her my whole life, she'd still be getting used to me,' she replied with a laugh, and they ran forward to catch up with the others.

They walked for another ten minutes before coming to a large and round dead-end. Grumbling, Sparky took out her communicator and changed the screen to a small satellite.

'Damn dead-end,' she swore, and she searched for another way to find Slade. Holding her communicator near the wall, a fast bleeping sound was heard, and Gypsie walked over beside her. Muttering a spell, an extremely light purple aura appeared around the chakra on her forehead, and floated into the wall. She stood there for a moment, her eyes glowing her colour, before the aura came back and she turned to Sparky.

'Slade's down there. I could sense mechanics and his heartbeat,' she said, and Terrance stepped away from the wall. He looked around, thankful that no one noticed how fast his breathing had gotten.

_Don't say anything_, he thought again, and Beast Babe spoke up.

'Well, I think that we should go down there and get him,' she said seriously, and elbowed Terrance in the arm. He nodded, and raised his arms in front of him, his power ready to go through the solid stone wall. Suddenly, the ground shook ferociously, and Terrance stumbled over to Crow and bumped into her. She glared at him, and he frowned.

'Are you gunna give me that look everytime something bad happens?' he asked angrily, and was knocked off his feet as three large mechanical worm erupted from the ground, their pointy faces aimed right at them. 'Oh shit!' he exclaimed, and they tunneled in the same direction away from them.

'Hey you dumbasses! The good guys are right friggin' here!' Beast Babe yelled at the worms as they tunneled away, and she kicked the ground. 'Man, are they blind or somethin', 'cause they sure as hell didn't see us.'

'I do not think that we are their target,' Moonfire said as she helped Terrance up, careful to pull up her shirt as she did so.

'Then what _is_ their target?' Crow asked, and Sparky banged her fists against the wall.

'I should know this! He did the exact same thing in Jump City; why does the answer keep slipping from my reach?' she yelled, and everyone backed away. 'Sorry. Look, Gypsie, Beast Babe, and Moonfire, I want you three to go after those blasted worms. Crow and Terrance, we're going after the bastard,' Sparky said, and the three flew off.

'Look, I can tunnel through this on my own, and probably so can you. We don't need her,' Terrance growled, and Sparky shook her head.

'No. I have to make sure we stay on course, and Crow is just as good as moving rocks as you. To get to Slade, I'm gunna need you both.'

'That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard,' Crow muttered, and Sparky got the coordinates.

'Forty degrees down, six hundred meters deep,' she said, and the two readied their powers.

'Got it,' they said together, and then frowned.

'Stop copying me,' he said, and she laughed.

'Yeah, like I would want to copy you,' Crow replied sourly, and he fought the urge to use his powers on her.

_Just be patient; it'll all pay off in the end_, he thought as they tore through the rocks, and a small voice filled his head. _But do you really wanna do this?_

Somewhere where the worms were, the other girls were chasing them, using their powers to try and stop them, and just when they thought that they finally might stop, they tunneled up in three different directions, leaving the three stunned girls standing around.

'I'll take that one,' Gypsie said, pointing to the lowest tunnel, and they nodded. Moonfire flew up into the highest tunnel, and Beast Babe changed into a cheetah to chase the middle one. They ran off down their tunnel, doing all they could to stop the blasted things.

'God, I'm doing all I can to stop the blasted thing!' Gypsie yelled as she flew after her worm. Groaning as she readied her powers, an extremely light purple aura flew from the chakra on her forehead, and she was instantly attached to the worm, clinging on for her life. 'Stop damn you!' she yelled, and the worm gave a yell and tunneled down, dragging her along with it. Screaming and spitting out mouthfuls of rocks, Gypsie turned off her powers and fell backward, a shield forming around her so she wouldn't get hurt. Grumbling and groaning as she stood up, Gypsie lifted into the air and flew after the now very annoying worm.

Somewhere chasing her worm, Moonfire shot several starbolts at her own worm until finally getting annoyed and shooting a steady beam of eyebeams, melting the rock around the worm's behind. It got stuck, and happily and triumphantly, she flew forward and kicked his straight in the butt. Realizing that this was a bad idea as the worm wriggled free and dug on upwards, she shot it a rude hand gesture and flew on.

Still changed as a cheetah, the now angry Beast Babe ran quickly after her own worm, cursing in her mind as it moved farther away from her. Groaning as it curved, she flew up into the air and clung onto its back, quickly changing back into herself, using her powers to hang on. 'Oh no oh no oh no!' she yelled out worriedly as she slipped off and rolled backwards, tumbling and tumbling as the worm moved on. 'The next time a see a worm, I'm gunna smash the damn thing to Kingdom come!' she shouted slowly and loudly, and was soon off again, this time, with a vengeance.

Back with the others, thoughts kept running through Terrance's head, and he desperately tried to block them out as he and Crow smashed through the last piece of rock and saw in surprise that they were standing in an opening of Slade's little project. It was a huge underground expanse whose walls were lined with steel members. Sitting at its center is a cylindrical computer console, with keyboards spaced at regular intervals around its perimeter. A broad beam of green light emanates upward from the middle of this rig and generates a holographic image. They are in a truly gargantuan vertical shaft; the computer stands on a platform that has walkways connecting it to the walls, and the hologram is an image of the Tower and its island. Hearing a whirring noise, they look up where three worms are seen—joined to form a circle, oriented horizontally and spinning near the ceiling As the girls observed the area, another thought flashed through his mind, and his powers switched on and off quickly.

_Stop, just stop it. Just act normal_, he thought, and Crow glanced quickly at him, her suspicions rising.

Back in the tunnels, Gypsie was on her last nerve. She flew quickly up to the worm and clung onto its back, rocks flying past as it scrapped around in the rocky earth. She got her powers ready and started to go inside the worm to stop it when a large rock rolled her way and smashed her in the face, causing her to lose her grip and fall backwards. Cursing as she put up another shield, she looked up and used her powers to see through the rocks. Her eyes glowed her colour, and the aura on her chakra shot through the rocks, finding all the worms.

'Girls,' she shouted as she pulled out her communicator. 'The worms are headed for the surface. Whatever their target is, they're gunna do all they can to bring it down; I know it.' After these last words, she flew after the worm until each of them broke the surface, the worms breaking in a circle. They flew up, connecting to each other just like the formation just below them. As they flew around, the girls saw in fear that they were circling above their tower. 'On no,' she whispered, and yanked out her communicator. 'Sparky! Holy hell girl, the worms are going to attack our home!' she said worriedly, and Sparky's image looked sadly down.

'I know,' she replied silently, and Gypsie sensed her hurt. 'I remember now. Slade tried this on the Titans, but they knew what to do. Robin told me nothing of how they stopped it. And without a clue, our home is going down.'

'No! We need to try anyway!' Terrance yelled, and grabbed the communicator from the sad girl's hand. 'You three, try and take down those goddamn worms! We'll take care of the controls! Now go!' he yelled seriously, and turned off the gadget. Turning to the two, Crow saw that his face no longer held a shade of confusion and dread. It now held a deep shade of seriousness and anger. But even though he looked it, he didn't really feel it, and he knew Crow knew.

'So, what are we going to do?' Sparky asked as she collected herself, and Terrance pulled a pair of goggles out of his pocket and pulled them on.

'While I try to hack into the computer, you two can fly up and hit the worms with all you got. Now go!' Sparky rose up into the air and started zapping the worms with large bolts of lighting, but instead of joining her, Crow stayed next to Terrance and observed him for a while before speaking harshly.

'You're not fooling me,' she murmured, and he turned to face her.

'What?' he asked, his voice sounding a little shaky. Then he frowned. 'Look, I don't care of you're on your rag or not, I want you to stay out of my way as I take of the controls.' He grinned cruelly as shock covered her face, and he ran towards the controls. The holographic Tower image, now with a cylinder marked around it and a flashing red arrow pointing downward from the bottom end to show the structure's intended movement showed what the worms were going to do, and he smiled secretly. He then looked down and started typing. Crow came up beside him and gasped at what he was doing.

'No! Do you have any idea as to what the hell you're doing!' she screamed, and pushed him away, typing madly as he stumbled behind her. She typed something and the worms started to slow, and he swore in his mind. He then pushed a small button on his belt, and the area began to shake. Plastering a shocked expression on his face, he pretended to fall and high above them, Sparky screamed. They looked up to find that three lasers – one on each worm – had begun to blast through the rocks. Swearing loudly, Crow typed more to find that it did nothing. Thinking hard to try and crash the system, Crow found out that all she had to do was type a few anti-codes and _bam_! it would be done. Typing in a few numbers and letters, Sparky suddenly screamed again and the two turned around to find Slade charging at them. Crow went to put up a shield but instead came up with a steel shoe to the face. She let out a scream and fell back as Slade kicked her again, and Terrance sprang forward.

'Hey! Leave her alone!' he yelled, and tried to hit the evil man, but Slade caught his fist and pushed him back. Holding his hurt wrist, he glared at Slade as he aimed a kick for his chest. Falling back and groaning, Terrance closed his eyes for a moment, and Terra flashed through his mind. She was still 8-years-old, and her gray butterfly clip was holding her hair out of her eyes; it was placed just above her right ear. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and shock. _Get up_, she said silently, and his eyes snapped open. 'Slade!' he yelled suddenly as Crow fell. He took a swing and hit the villain in the stomach and as Sparky swooped down to help, he ran over to Crow and helped her to her feet.

'I'll take care of Slade; you two stop the device!' she yelled, and Terrance nodded. He slung her arm around his neck and carried her over to the control panel. He looked her in the eyes and propped her up as she opened her eyes.

'Crow, do you know how to stop this thing?' he asked her as soon as she gained focus. She looked around for a moment before rubbing her head and then shaking it.

'No; I forget,' she said unsteadily, and Terrance noticed an extremely small contraption on her temple. Groaning, he looked over at the wall and picked up a kind of large rock with his powers.

'Well if you can't remember, then I'm gunna do what I wanted to do before. Smash the damn thing! I bet it'll stop when there are no controls to tell it to go,' he said, and Crow snapped out of her woozy trance.

'No! I may not remember the codes, but I do know that we can't wreck the controls! If you destroy those controls, then it might never be stopped. Just trust me on this,' she said as her aura wrapped around the rock. Terrance groaned as he tried to force the rock forward.

'Look, Crow, I have no idea why you don't trust me, but if you would just let go, then I could stop the controls, and your beloved home would be saved!' he yelled, and she frowned.

'I don't trust you because you don't deserve it. Do you have any idea why I meditate everyday?' He shook his head. 'I do that because it keeps my own powers under control. You couldn't control yours, and now all of a sudden you can? How can you seem so perfect when everything seems so set up?' Terrance frowned for a moment before speaking. He was now in no mood whatsoever to argue.

'But how can I earn your trust if you think everything I do or say isn't real?' he asked, and she smiled faintly.

'Well, you can start earning my trust if you could stop trusting your instincts and start trusting mine.' He frowned, then let go of the rock. It fell with a crash in-between them, and Crow smiled. 'Now, we have to finish typing in the codes. I did about half before Slade came. And speaking of him, do you think Sparky is doing okay?' Terrance followed her pointing finger to see that Slade and Sparky were now fighting in the elevator shaft opposite them, and it was rising towards the ceiling. Terrance wondered how the two could fight when they were moving at like 20 mph.

Inside the shaft, Sparky shot another bolt of lighting at her hero's foe – and now her foe – and groaned as another one missed him. Stand still! she wanted to yell, and she aimed a kick. Dodging yet another attack, Slade grinned behind his mask and tripped her. At the same time he pushed her and she smacked her head off the side of the shaft. Letting out a yell, Sparky narrowed her eyes and formed a large ball of lighting. She shot it with a squeal and this time, she didn't miss. Happily smiling as Slade stumbled, the area suddenly shook again, and she saw in fear that large amount of the ceiling was falling. Pretty soon the area between the laser would get so thin that the tower would force it down, and she gasped.

'The tower! Our tower!' she said worriedly in a high-pitched voice, and Slade replied.

'Is going down.' Frowning, Sparky clenched her fists and tried to hit the villain one last time, but he jumped out of the shaft and seemed to disappear. Looking up, she saw the shaft was coming loose, and she jumped for her life, quickly flying before she hit the ground.

'I'm not going to let the happen!' she screamed, and electricity sparked all around her. Letting out a forceful scream, a large electric ball of energy formed around her, and shot in all directions. Terrance looked up as Crow typed in something on the controls, and gasped.

'Look out!' he screamed, and pushed her out of the way before an extremely large rock fell on top of the controls. The beams on the worms flickered for a moment before growing larger and stronger, and Crow shot a glare at him before dusting herself off. Looking a little embarrassed, Terrance shrugged and smiled. 'Okay fine. You were right. Smashing the controls, was a bad idea.'

'You know it,' she said, and then frowned sadly.

Up on and around the shore of their tower's island, the other girls – still a little shaken from when the beams had started – were giving it their all to stop them. After a few minutes of fighting, Gypsie got an idea. Grabbing Beast Babe's hand, she flew up to one of the worms and held on tight; Beast Babe turned into an octopus so she wouldn't fall off. Grinning evilly, Gypsie's eyes glowed her colour and her aura spread from her hands to the worm. A part of the worm fall away until it was big enough for a mouse to fit into, and Beast Babe got the idea. Changing back into herself for a moment to high five her friend, she then turned into a small and jumped inside the worm. Biting wires here and there, electricity sparked and the worm gradually fell apart. Quickly getting out of there before she blew, Beast Babe spread her new wings and landed next to her celebrating friends.

'Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!' she said, and Gypsie pulled out her communicator.

'Hey Spark, we took out the worms at last! We won! Sparky?' Suddenly the ground underneath them shook furiously, and three large lasers erupted under their feet. Each of them screamed as they lifted off the ground, and a tear began to form in their eyes. 'No,' she whispered, and they fell to the city's shore, leaving the large T-shaped building to sink into the waters of the Edge City bay.

Back down under the ground, Terrance stared as the ceiling began to fall. He knew that the tower was going down, and a plan formed in his mind.

'Terrance c'mon. We have to go now. There's nothing we can do. The tower is done for,' Crow said sadly, and Terrance's eyes turned yellow.

'No it isn't. There's still something we can do. Trust me.' As if a strong wind had come into the space, Terrance's sort of long hair fluttered around his head, and he looked up with a yell, raising his arms as he did so. A strong beam of yellow light erupted from his hands and flew up until it hit the falling rock, and he tried to force it up. But it was proving to be too much of a heavy burden as Terrance's knees buckled and the tower and the island underneath it began to fall again, and Crow walked up beside him.

'Numactial Rentacon Sonier!' she said, and her powers shot up from her own hands, making the rocks go up, as well as Terrance. The two pushed as hard as they could, and pretty soon, the tower was going up.

Back on shore, Moonfire was crying on Gypsie's shoulder. Beast Babe was just staring blankly as her home as it went when a rumbling reached her pointy green ears. Then she saw something that raised her hopes to the heavens.

'No way,' she whispered, and hit Gypsie's arm. She looked also, and smiled.

'Moonfire, you gotta see this,' she said, and Moonfire shook her head.

'I cannot look. Our home, it is…' she trailed off as she turned slowly around, and what she saw made her lift into the air in happiness. 'Saved! Our home is saved!' she squealed, and her sad tears turned to happy ones.

'But how?'

'Terrance. He did it. He saved our home,' Beast Babe proudly, and Gypsie heard her communicator beep. She turned it on and opened it up to find Sparky smiling back at her.

'Terrance and Crow, they did it together. They're patching up the rocks now so it doesn't come loose. Now, I want you guys to go back to the tower. Get paint, a few blankets, and some appliances. You remember that spare room we have…'

-----------------------------

Terrance and Crow walked down one of the long and dark hallways of the Titans' North tower. They were talking, and for once, they weren't fighting.

'So, I guess this means we have to be friends now huh?' he asked, and she giggled.

'Close enough,' she replied, and he smiled. It was good not to fight.

'So, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I was only trying to help. I guess you cold say we got off to a rocky start.' Crow groaned at his joke, then nodded.

'You could say that, but to be honest, we actually got off pretty well. You know, I've known Beast Babe all my life, and I _still_ cant get used to her.' They laughed for a moment before Crow walked into a room. He followed and looked around. Everything was pitch black.

'Uh, where are we?' he asked, and she turned on the lights.

'Your new room.' Terrance gasped as the others came into view as light spread to every corner of the room, and he gazed at what they had done. The walls were painted like a blooming desert, and a starry night would greet him everytime he would wake up. There were a few cactuses here and there, and a circular bed was on a small platform in the far side of the room, which was almost another small room in itself, seeing as there was the bed, and that was it. The forth wall was a window, and right in front of that was a comfy-looking couch, with a coffee table in front. On it was a brand new laptop, and the background for it was the picture of Terra and him when they were little. The girls watched him with happiness as he nearly burst into tears.

'You mean, this is my room? You did all this for me?' Everyone nodded.

'Yeah, we wanted to thank you for saving our home. Do you know how hard it would be find another on such short notice?' Beast Babe said, and a look of shock and amazement covered his face.

'You deserved it Terrance,' Crow said from behind him, and he felt like hugging everyone. Never had he felt so wanted and welcome.

'We also think you deserve this,' Sparky said, and tossed him a little gadget that had been given to him only once before. And as he stared at his own Titan's communicator, he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

'I'm, a Titan?' he asked slowly, and everyone nodded again. 'Holy hell, I never thought this day would come. Thank you so much,' he said, and everyone smiled happily.

'You know, there is only one thing that can top off the wondrous day,' Gypsie said happily, and Terrance turned to her. 'Pancakes!' she exclaimed, and Terrance smiled. Hey, pancakes are good!

'Yum!' Sparky said as headed out the door after her friend.

'Wondrous,' Moonfire said with a sly grin as she walked past the newest Titan, and she was sure to pull up her shirt.

'Can they be non-dairy? You know I won't eat them if they're not,' Beast Babe yelled as she was about to leave, then he turned to Terrance. 'You comin'?' she asked, and he spun around.

'Yeah, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute okay,' he said, and she smiled and ran after Gypsie for her non-dairy pancakes. He stared at the communicator with a smile, then at his desktop. 'I don't believe it,' he whispered, then noticed his locket lying next to the folding computer. 'They actually trust me, just like they did you.' He looked down and his bangs fell over his right eye; and this time, he didn't brush them away.

--------------------------------

**There it is, and now for Part 3: Losing Another. This is gunna be in more than two seperate chapters, 'cause it's about 33 pages, so get ready for any cliffhangers if I can find them, new characters, and relationships mwahahaha!**

**Tiff**


	6. Losing Another Pt 1

**Yay! Another reviewer! Thanks to Bert the Nomad and Heathen Requiem for reviewing, and every chapter I shall be thanking every reviewer for their kindness! Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to all the Moonfire lovers out there, if there is any. **

---------------------

Terrance had been with the Titans North for about a month when he started to act funny. He got closer with Beast Babe, and everyone noticed, but he would never admit anything. He spent a lot of time asking about the tower and how it worked, but Gypsie would always be too proud about how she used her powers and built it with her bare hands to get suspicious. She would always blab away about her work, and Terrance would always take notes, then run off to his room. One day when Beast Babe asked him what he was doing, he would mumbling an excuse and leave. But no matter how strange that was, he would always act normal during fights, chats, pizza time, and anywhere else.

Then one day, when no evil was anywhere to be found, Terrance walked up to his room and got on his laptop. Putting away his notebook, he logged onto the Internet and got onto his favourite music website to download some tunes. He downloaded a few and was about to listen to his favourite song when he heard someone knock on his door.

'Come in,' he said, and pressed play. 'Numb', by Linkin Park boomed out of his laptop's speakers as Beast Babe walked into the room and sat down next to him.

'So, what's up?' she said, and he shrugged.

'Nothin' much. You?'

'Nothin here either.'

'Cool.' Beast Babe listened to his song for a moment before sighing.

'So, what song is this?' This got his attention.

'Numb? It's one of the best songs ever. That's why it's my favourite.'

'Oh. My favourite is Going Under, by Evanescence. That song is great. Haven't heard it in years though,' she sighed, and he began downloading a new song. 'So, Gypsie tells me you're very interested in the tower.'

'Yeah, but how can you not be interested in it? I mean, she built it with her powers. Now that's cool. Here, I want you to listen to this song for me.' He pressed play on another song and an almost raspy voice was heard, just barely singing. Beast Babe smiled excitedly as Amy Lee began singing her favourite song, and as soon as some actually singing started, she started along with her, and Terrance grinned impressively.

'Oh, nice voice there BB,' he said as the chorus came on, and she blushed. 'No seriously. You should enter a competition or something; you would definitely win first prize with that voice.'

'Thanks,' she murmured, and he slung his arm around her neck.

'Hey, what are friends for?' suddenly a devilish grin crossed his face, and he ticked her waist. Squealing with laughter, Beast Babe tried to get away, but he chased her around the room, songs following them everywhere they went. Finally she gave up and collapsed on the bed, and he fell on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. He went to move when she pulled him next to her.

'Oh, now what's all this then?' he asked stupidly in a fake British accent, and she giggled. With a laugh, he pulled her onto his lap and he held her close and tight. Something was bugging him, and he had to let it out. 'Beast Babe, can you keep a secret?' he asked softly, and she looked up at him.

'Yes, you know I can,' she replied, and he just realized that he had made a stupid mistake.

'I – uh…' he stuttered, and tried to think of something. 'I still think about Terra,' he said, and she sat up.

'But you said that you had everything under control,' she gasped, and he looked away.

'I do, but sometimes, it feels like I don't, and I spaz out a bit. Please don't tell anyone. If they knew, then they'll probably think that I might need more help, and I'll have to leave.' Worry filled his face as he realized that what he had just said wasn't a lie like he had planned to say, but was actually true, and he really might get taken away, and as soon as he said this, he looked at his laptop and seen something that nearly gave him a heart attack: Slade. Gasping, he stood up, causing Beast Babe to fall off his lap, and he quickly helped her up and pushed her towards the door. 'You have to go,' he said, almost angrily, and she stopped at the door.

'What's going on?' There was a look of shock on her face, but he turned away and pushed the button to open his door.

'Just get out.' Slamming his fist on the button, he locked the door and fell to the floor. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and slumped over to the laptop. He quickly went onto his chatline and typed in something. The person on the other end was pleased with what he put, although he wasn't. Sighing, he exited off his chat, and shut down his laptop. He then turned off the light and walked over to his window. He stared at his reflection, and even though he stared back at himself, all he saw was the face of a stranger. 'Who am I?' he whispered, and went to bed.

----------------------

The next day, the girls were all gathered in the living room; Terrance had not yet woken up.

'-And then he shoved me out of his room and locked the door. I really think something's wrong,' Beast Babe was saying, and everyone agreed.

'Yes, something may be terribly wrong. I mean, he lives in a tower full of girls; how can anything be wrong?' Gypsie muttered, and the room became dreadfully quiet.

'Maybe he is feeling the sickness for his home,' Moonfire suggested, and Sparky shook her head.

'That can't be it; he said he traveled for years. How can he be homesick when this is his home?' she pointed out, and Gypsie warmed up her powers.

'Maybe I can sneak into his mind and find out what's wrong,' she said, and she lifted into the air cross-legged, Crow groaning at the movement. She closed her eyes, and when they opened her power had filled every corner. Her power swam around her hands, and she looked like she was meditating, which made Crow angrier; Gypsie was always doing as Crow did, and she found that to be quite a bother. 'Tesarec Luriams Caintons,' she whispered, and her chakra nearly exploded with energy. It floated around the group before floating through several floors and into Terrance's room. It found him and she went inside his mind, nearly gasping with what she saw.

She saw a little boy running down a tunnel, a long shadow following him. She heard his rapid breathing and sensed his fear. She looked around and saw that not only had her power entered his mind, but her spirit had also, and she flew after him, careful not to make a sound. She saw him stop and look back, tears flowing down his cheeks.

'Leave me alone,' he sobbed, and Gypsie nearly screamed at what he was yelling at. It was the silhouette of a tall and muscular man, armour covering his body. He wore a mask, so his identity was sealed, but even though his face was hidden, she still knew who it was. 'Go away!' Terrance warmed up his powers and shot several rocks at Slade, who destroyed every one of them. And just when she thought that Slade was going to attack the young Terrance, a young girl of the same age jumped down from the sky and landed beside him. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a similar outfit to his, only she was wearing a crop top with a tight long-sleeved shirt that was tucked in under her short jean shorts, with sleeves that ended just past her elbows, and the colouring was a little different. Letting out a cry, and girl spun around and shot a large rock at the villain, and this one he couldn't dodge. She smiled, then frowned as her gray butterfly clip slipped from her hair. Terrance replaced it, and Gypsie saw that the girl was his twin sister Terra. Gasping as the ground rose underneath them, and she quickly followed. Terra smiled as she and her brother flew away from the area, but the smiled faded as her eyes turned yellow. She gripped her head and the rock began to fall, but Terrance was quick to keep it in the air. He tried to aid his sister as she began to squeal, and a scream rang out as the rock shattered and the two fell into the river that they were passing over.

Dodging the shards, Gypsie flew down to the water to make sure they were all right, only to find Terra and Terrance swimming towards shore. As soon as they sat down, Terra began to cry.

'God, I'm never gunna get it,' she cried, and Terrance tried to comfort her when Gypsie heard Slade speak from behind her. Gasping and turning around, she saw him dust himself off and start to back away.

'Yes, you will get it one day, and I'm the one who's going to help,' he sneered, and Gypsie flew towards the two down on shore.

'You!' Letting out a surprised scream, she turned back around to find the Terrance of today glaring at her, and she flew up to him. 'What the fuck are you doing here?' he growled, and before she could answer, he punched her in the face.

Falling back from her trance, Gypsie rubbed her face and turned to the others.

'What happened?' Sparky asked seriously, and she frowned.

'He hit me,' she said, and stood up angrily. 'The bastard hit me!' Then they heard something that made their spine shiver.

'Don't you _dare_ try and do that again!' Terrance yelled from his room, and the very fact that they could hear him like he was standing in the doorway scared even Crow.

'How'd he do that?' Beast Babe whispered, and everyone shrugged.

'I don't know, but I do know that we need to talk to Terrance.'

Up in his room, Terrance was cursing like mad. He was kicking things around and throwing his sheets off his bed. He just about threw his laptop out of his window when he realized that he needed it, so he picked up a bottle cap and chucked it with all his might. Surprisingly, it crashed through his window, and he cursed again, but he nearly died as he realized that what he threw wasn't a bottle cap; it was his locket. Not thinking, he rushed over to his window and did the stupidest thing anyone could do: he jumped out his window after it, ignoring the shards of glass that scratched and tore at his clothes and flesh.

Diving down and looking for the silver trinket, he saw it and pulled up a rock. Clinging to the stone structure, he swerved down and grabbed the chain before it hit the ground and smashed into a million pieces. Throwing the chain around his neck with one hand as he maneuvered his way back to his room, and as soon as he jumped back through the window, someone threw their arms around his bleeding neck and began to cry.

'Oh God Terrance, please, please don't tell me your bad. Please,' she sobbed, and he patted her back in confusion. 'Everyone has their doubts now; they don't know what to believe now because of the way you've been acting lately. Please, tell me this is just a phase you're going through. Please tell me it's all going to be over soon,' she pleaded, her cries echoing off the walls of his room, and he led her over to his bed, where they sat down, her still crying.

'It's okay Beast Babe, I'm not bad. I'm just going through a rough time at the moment, and with Gypsie sneaking into my mind like that, I just got a little angry. Listen to me, listen, I would never do anything to hurt you.' He pulled her onto his lap and started to stroke her long hair when she looked up at him with teary eyes.

'Terrance, I'm scared,' she whispered, and he stopped.

'Why? What's wrong?' he asked worriedly, and she brushed away a tear.

'Well, we haven't heard from Slade in so long, and I'm afraid that he might be planning something terrible, and we would never see it coming. Oh, I'm just so frightened. He's never been away this long before.' She sniffled and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'Beast Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I heard that Slade was attacking somewhere across the countryside. See? He's not gone; he's just somewhere else. And believe me, he's not going to attack here anytime soon. Your safe; you all are.'

'Yes, but we're the ones who are supposed to be protecting the citizens. It's them who should be safe.' A tear rolled onto his gloved hand, and he smiled faintly.

'Then you can be my citizen, and I'll be your hero. I'll keep you safe. Beast Babe, I would never do anything to hurt you.' Smiling, Beast Babe slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He stared at her sleeping form for a moment until he felt something tear at him, and he immediately knew that it was the things that he had just said. And with each passing second, his lies ate at him until he thought he could hold it in no longer. Deciding to just forget everything, he closed his eyes and began to think things over, thinking about the path he had chosen, and how he didn't want to walk down it any longer. 'But I have no choice,' he whispered, and his laptop flickered.

Terrance gently lifted her up and tucked her in, and since there were no covers on the bed yet it made it easy. Making sure she was nice and warm, Terrance gazed down on her, and he whispered something softly to her. 'You will be my Terra, and this time, I will not let you slip away.' Without another word, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket and slumped over to the couch, where he passed out immediately.

Over the next week, Terrance had begun to lighten up until pretty soon things were back to normal. He would talk laugh, leave his room, and even share funny stories about the places that he had visited. He had apologized to Gypsie for hitting her, assured everyone that everything was okay, and even started to take a few lessons on how to control his own emotions from Crow, which went along well. It was now his last lesson, and they were in Crow's room. She was meditating, and so was he, although he wasn't levitated five feet in the air. They both repeated her incantation over and over, until finally, he felt himself leave the floor. Not speaking or moving, he hovered triumphantly, and smiled as Crow noticed.

'Wow Terrance, I never knew you could do that,' she said, her voice sounding amazed, although it remained in a monotone.

'Neither could I. Wow, you're a really good teacher,' he complimented, and she blushed.

'Well you're a really good student, or – uh… whatever.' They laughed, and then Terrance stood up and stretched.

'Ahhhh! Well, I'd best be getting' to bed. G'night Crow,' Terrance yawned, and she opened up the door.

'Now remember, if you can place that emotion and thought, I bet that you can meditate and levitate by yourself now,' she said as he walked past the door, and he smiled.

'Cool.' He yawned again, and she shut her door. 'Man, when that day comes, I'm gunna be the talk of the town; or what's left of it. Jeez, it almost seems a shame to leave,' he said quietly as he practically slept-walked to his room. By the time he got there and was punching in the code for his room – he had asked for one for privacy, seeing as was the only guy in the tower – he was practically asleep altogether. But just before he plopped down on his bed he had a quick chat with someone on his laptop, and lazily shut it down. Not having the energy to go any further, Terrance flopped down on the floor and slept away. He was so out that he didn't notice the cloaked figure as her soul self floated into the room and logged onto his laptop. She typed in a few codes and his conversation popped onto the screen. As she read, her eyes grew wide with fear, and she was so distracted that she didn't see his alarm detect her, and in a second she was knocked out, her memory was erased, and she was brought back to her room.

------------------------

The next day, Terrance was up in his room, writing away in his notebook, when Beast Babe ran upstairs and started talking about a little game he and the girls were going to play.

'Terrance! Get your ass out here! We're gunna play Truth or Dare in the main room!' Beast Babe shouted from the other side of his bedroom door, and he rolled his eyes.

'Truth or Dare? Really, how can that be fun? All it is is asking questions and daring people to act stupid,' he muttered as he scribbled something down in his notebook, and as he turned off his music and shut down his laptop he pulled on his tight light gray turtleneck shirt – not sweater! – and made sure his locket was tucked in. He had never taken it off since that troublesome night – besides for showers of course – because he wanted Terra to always be with him. He picked up his notebook, looked over his work, and then tucked a pencil in-between the two pages he was working on to save his page. He then walked over to his dresser and hid the book in a secret compartment in his drawer. Making sure everything was done, he walked over to the door and opened up to find an impatient looking Beast Babe standing in the doorway.

'C'mon! Everyone's waiting for us!' she said, and grabbed his wrist. She led him down the hallways, and after the third one, he spoke up.

'Seriously, how in the hell is Truth of Dare going to be fun? It's just questions and stupid dares,' he asked, and she grinned.

'You obviously haven't played with girls before, have you?' she asked mysteriously and mischievously, and they walked into the living to find the girls chatting excitedly. 'Alright girls, Terrance is here, so we can finally start!' she exclaimed happily as they sat down, and Terrance pulled out something from his pocket.

'Hey, I was wondering, since I'm like, the only guy here, um, could I call a few friends over?' he asked slowly, and they nodded happily and devilishly, as if they all shared some evil secret that was begging to get out. 'Thanks.' He punched in a few numbers on his cellphone, and in a moment it was ringing. A sleepy and sexy-sounding voice answered on the other end with a yawn.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Craig, is that you?' Terrance's eyes went wide as he heard one of his best friends' voices.

'Yeah; who is this?' Craig asked, trying hard to place the voice.

'It's Terrance Markov, remember me?;'

'Holy hell Markov! God, what has it been two years? Jeez man, you don't just leave and call two years later! Man, how's it been? You got a girlfriend yet? You made out? Had sex? What's the deal? Why are ya callin'?' Craig went crazy with questions as Terrance laughed, and he had to shut up his friend so he could talk.

'Dude, just shut the hell up for a sec; look, I'm at the Titans' North tower, and the girls and I were gunna play T or D. You wanna get Dean and come over?' Craig let a curse of happiness and nearly dropped his phone.

'Sorry 'bout that, and sure! I'll get Dean and we'll be right over!'

'Wait, I just wanna know; how can playin' T or D be any fun?' Craig laughed so hard at this question that even the farthest person away from Terrance heard his laughter.

'Ohhh, that laugh is _fine_,' Gypsie commented to Sparky, who nodded with wide eyes.

'Oh man, are you just plain stupid or have you never played this game with girls before? Hot damn, we could get lucky night! Everyone knows that girls who play this are always willing to get or do action! Man, don't you _dare_ fuckin' start without us! Bye!' Craig turned off his cellphone and shoved it into his jeans pocket before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as he headed out the door for the last member of their trio.

'Okay everyone, my two best buds in the world are comin' over to join us, and their names are Craig and Dean. Now at first, they might seem a little weird, but since we're all alike here, it won't matter.' As soon as he finished his sentence, the floor started to rumble, and he grinned. 'Ah, speaking of the devils…' He looked at the window as a glowing figure flew at them, and in a moment everyone was scurrying out of the way. The figure threw his hand out in front of him and the window vanished for a second as he flew through it. He landed gracefully, and just as he was about to take one step another person flew in after him and crashed right into him.

'Get off me dumbass,' Craig growled, and supposedly Dean stumbled off. 'Goddamnit, you made look stupid in front of girls again. Thanks,' he grumbled, then straightened up. Terrance grinned as he watched Craig adjust his sunglasses and backwards hat. He pulled down his muscle shirt and dusted off his faded blue jeans, the ripped knees showing that he had a pretty good tan, even down there. He was happy to find that his friend had not changed a bit in 2 years. Dean, on the other hand, had tried to take on a whole new appearance. Instead of wearing his usual light clothing, he was now dressed darkly, and his brown hair was now dyed pure red. He had cut it, and it was spiked in the front. His clothed were torn, but he didn't seem to care in the least. His running shoes were also black, and his left ear was pierced.

'May I present, with great honour, my two best friends in the universe: Craig and Dean.' The two boys bowed as their names were mentioned, and the girls were practically drooling as they stared in awe at them.

'Hello, there, hotstuff. Maybe you would not mind to do the chilling with me?' Moonfire asked in a sexy voice as she flew up to Craig, and he looked her over.

'How did you know my other power?' he asked in an amazed yet calm voice, and he raised his hand up. Beast Babe gasped as she seen his hand erupt in a blaze of fire, and Moonfire whistled. 'Yeah, I know; I rock,' he said, and Moonfire sat back down with him right next to her.

'Excuse me, but, the last time I checked, I noticed that I haven't seen my best bud in two years,' Terrance said suddenly and Craig jumped to his feet and rushed over to give his friend a hug. 'Nice to see ya,' he said, and Craig eyed his long blonde hair.

'I see you did grow your hair out afterall. Man, the last time I saw you it was like, this short.' He held up his hand and held his thumb and index finger a few centimeters apart to show how short Terrance's hair used to be, and he laughed.

'Oh yeah right; it was longer than that,' he laughed, and he heard a cough from behind him.

'You know, that last time _I_ checked, I hadn't seen _my_ best bud in two years either,' Dean said, and Terrance grinned and waited for a hug. 'Oh, do you expect that after two years and no contact, that me and you are gunna be tight again?' He raised an eyebrow as Terrance shrugged.

'Yeah, I guess,' he answered, and Dean snickered.

'Yeah you're right. Come here.' He gave his friend a hug, but it was only a millisecond later when Terrance asked about his new wardrobe.

'What's up with the clothes and stuff man? Jeez, what did ya do?'

'The dumbass went Goth on us buddy. He says it matches his powers or somethin' like that,' Craig groaned, and Dean frowned.

'Well it does. Look.' He closed his eyes, and when he opened them everyone saw that his eyes had turned black. The lights flickered as every colour on him, including his clothes, shoes, and hair, slowly turned black like he was being splashed with paint, and a black aura formed around his hands. Terrance saw with a smirk that Crow was suddenly looking every interested in him. He turned back to his friend as Dean muttered a small curse, and the window shattered behind him. He muttered something else – most likely a counter-curse – and every single piece of glass lifted off of the ground and flew into its correct place until the window was completely repaired. Completely floored by his work, Crow rose into the air for a moment, and in split second she fell out of the air for no apparent reason, and in the blink of an eye Dean disappeared and reappeared right below Crow and caught her daintily. Blushing as they had a small moment, Dean returned to normal and everyone clapped and whistled. 'Yeah, I know I rock harder than Craig does,' he said smugly, and Craig folded his arms.

'I still think that you are the better one of you two,' Moonfire said, and he smiled. Laughing a little, Terrance realized that he felt happier than he had ever been before as he got reacquainted with his friends, and after what felt like and hour even though it was actually a minute, Gypsie jumped up and groaned.

'Can we _please_ play our game now?' she said in exasperation, and the guys exchanged excited looks.

'Hell yeah!' Craig exclaimed, and they all sat back down in their circle. There was Terrance, with Beast Babe to his left, then Dean, then Crow, then Sparky, then Gypsie, then Moonfire, then Craig. Everyone was all right with this, although Terrance wanted to sit next to three people at once. 'Alright, who's goin' first?'

'I will,' Sparky said as Moonfire pulled up her shirt a little more to try and impress Craig. 'Hmm, Moonfire, since you're always pulling up your shirt, I dare you to take it off completely and leave it off for the rest of the game.' Moonfire's eyes went wide for a moment, but as Craig cheered with his friends, she grinned mischievously, and pulled off her blue top. The guys slapped each other a high five as they stared, and the girls looked away.

'That's terrible,' Crow muttered, and Moonfire threw her shirt behind her.

'Okay, it is now my turn to ask the dare,' Moonfire said happily, and shot an evil and happy look in Sparky's direction. 'To get you back, Sparky, I dare you to do down Dean's pants.' Craig gave Dean a look of envy as Sparky muttered something and reluctantly crawled over to him. 'Ah ah ah, no gloves,' she said evilly, and Sparky's hidden eyes went wide.

'What! Oh come on!' she squealed, and Moonfire wagged her finger at her friend.

'It is either this, or you will be forced to get, the "chicken", and you will have to do the strip,' she snickered, and Sparky gasped. 'So, what will the choice of yours be?' Sparky muttered something, and pulled off her gloves. Dean smiled greatly as Sparky's bare hand traveled down his pants and into his boxers, and Craig was envying the whole thing.

'Okay enough of that,' she said quickly, and reached for her gloves. Pulling them on, she glanced around the room for her next dare. 'Heehee, Gypsie, I dare you to give Crow a lapdance.' The boys hooted happily as Gypsie crawled over to her friend and hastily preformed the terrible task, with Crow looking terribly ill the whole time.

'Okay, thankfully it's my turn now. Hmm… aha! Beast Babe, I dare you to let Terrance go up your skirt,' she grinned, and Beast Babe gasped in a high pitched squeal.

'Oh no way!' she squealed, and Terrance let a real disappointed look cover his face.

'Fine. Then you get a chicken. Two more and you have to lose the shirt or skirt. Your turn,' she said simply, and Sparky snickered.

Frowning, Beast Babe looked around the room and noticed the Craig had not yet gotten any action. She thought for a second before noticing that Craig was very plainly looking at the very comfortable and topless Moonfire. She soon put two and two together and came up with –

'Closet!' Everyone looked at her as a large grin creeped across her face. 'I got it. Moonfire, I dare you to do "7 Minutes in Heaven", with,' - she paused for effect – 'Craig.' Craig's smile then became so big that it almost threatened to fall off his face. Moonfire, at this time, was already rushing towards the closet, hurriedly wrapping a ripped off sleeve from someone's coat as a blindfold around her eyes.

'Hurry please! We have only the 7 minutes!' she exclaimed, and Craig slapped a highfive with Dean and Terrance before rushing to the closet, which was only a few feet away, and slammed the door. It was quiet for about 5 seconds before Crow smiled deviously.

'I got an idea,' she whispered evilly, and signaled for Gypsie to come over. She whispered in her ear for a moment, Gypsie giggling as she did so. 'Got it?' Gypsie, nodded, then closed her eyes. A bright and pale purple colours soon formed around her chakra and made its way over to the closet door, where it stretched across the door until the wood began to disappear. The group held back burst of laughter as they seen Moonfire lying sexily on top of Craig, whose hands had found every place of her body. They were locked in a tight kiss, none of them pausing for a breath. as they watched, Dean raised an eyebrow hintingly at Crow, who blushed and tried to look away. Terrance, on the other hand, looked at Beast Babe, but she was too busy laughing to notice. Feeling a little down at the thought that he might never get his chance. Suddenly Moonfire looked up, her small, sexy eyes wide in fear. She squealed as Craig tried desperately to pull his jeans back up, both of them stumbling.

'I thought that we had 7 minutes, not 7 _seconds_,' Craig hissed at them, and they couldn't hold it in any longer. They all burst out in hysterical laughter, their voices echoing off the main room walls. His face flushed, Craig warmed up a ball of fire and flung it at them in blind fury. At the same time, Dean and Crow reacted, Crow putting up a shield as Dean warped from his spot to in front of Craig, who was, literally, fuming. 'I finally get a chance, and you ruined it. Thanks a lot bastards,' he growled at them as Dean cooled him down, and he looked to Moonfire, who was smiling instead of frowning.

'I have the excellent idea,' she announced, and everyone stopped laughing long enough to hear her proposal. 'Perhaps, we would have, the sleepover, and Craig was to do the sleeping in my room,' added with a wink, and Craig cheered up.

'Yeah. It looks like Dean and Crow could use some alone time together as well,' Sparky continued, and they whistled and 'wooed' as the two tried to hide their emotions for each other.

'Alright, that was enough excitement for one day,' Crow said quickly as she forced and yawn and stood up. 'I guess it's time for bed now so you can go home and we can sleep and never speak of this again,' she said quickly, and Dean stood up.

'Fine, but not before I say goodbye,' he said, and, before anyone could even breathe, he grabbed Crow by the arms and pulled her into a tight kiss. The group cheered and everything in the room exploded with a white aura, then fixed itself with a black one. Terrance tried again to catch Beast Babe's eyes, and this time he succeeded, but in the light of the events, he panicked and looked away. Disappointed, she too looked away and the newly formed couple broke apart. Speechless, Crow stood there for a moment, her eyes open wide. Mumbling a few absurd words, her face turned red as she backed away. 'I'm sorry; what was that?' Dean asked, and she repeated herself.

'I don't know if I'm – what am I talking about? I _know_ I'm not ready for this. My emotions, they are too unstable,' she told him, and the room went silent.

'Oh, I get it. Don't worry I get it all the time. No big deal. I'll get over it,' Dean muttered, and Crow stepped towards him. No one noticed their hidden messages in their eyes.

'Dean, I –'

'I said I'll get over it!' he yelled, and the girls flinched. It felt like they were the ones getting yelled at. It was them who had started it with the suggestion. He realized what he had done as quickly as he had done it, and, after sending one last message, he turned black and warped away. Crow, smiling inside, put on a sad face, turned into her white crow soul self and flew through the floor and into her bedroom.

'Wow. No wonder he went Goth on us,' Craig muttered, and everyone exchanged worried looks.

'Oh, what if our friend is weeping now? You know, because she has been dumped,' Moonfire asked sadly, and the girls looked away guiltily.

'Sorry about that. It was very unexpected,' Sparky apologized to Craig and Terrance, her mask curved downwards over her eyes.

'It's okay. Dean's been acting rather stupid lately anyways. Surprised he didn't act sooner actually. On a happier note, we still gunna have that sleepover Moony?' Moonfire cheered immediately at this, and dragged him off to her bedroom, forgetting her abandoned shirt on the floor.

'I don't understand that girl,' Sparky said to herself as she picked up the shirt and draped it over her shoulder. 'Well, goodnight. See ya tomorrow.' Yawning, she sleepily rose into the air and drifted off to her own bedroom.

'Guess I should get to sleep too,' Gypsie agreed, and too floated off to bed, leaving Beast Babe and Terrance alone in the room.

'So, uh, that game went by pretty quickly huh?' Beast Babe choked out after a moment of awkward silence.

'Yeah. I still don't see what's so exciting about it though,' Terrance agreed, and his friend shook her head.

'What part of "willing", and "girls to make-out for an hour", do you not understand?' she asked with a smile, and he shrugged.

'I dunno. Usually I would gladly take that offer, but today, I guess girls aren't on my list at the moment.' Beast Babe looked down sadly for a second or two, seeing as she was a girl, and she really wanted to be on his list, but since he didn't want any, then she had no point in telling him.

'Oh. I guess I'd better go to bed too then. Got a big day tomorrow. Combat practice and all is gunna be a killer without rest. So, goodnight.' Sighing sadly, Beast Babe slouched off to her lonely and messy bedroom, expecting Terrance to follow suit to his own room, but he didn't. In fact, he remained in the main room for a moment before walking over to the big screen T.V. and turning it on. Typing in a code that only he knew, a face appeared on the screen, and he and the person chatted fore a while before Terrance shut the T.V. back off and walked stiffly to bed. It was going to happen tomorrow. All he needed was the final touch.

--------------------

**Ha! Another cliffhanger I suppose! I hope everyone enjoyed that - it was inspired by my friends by the way - and now I shall be off until next time. But just to tell you, I'll be gone for about 10 days, resulting in my early update, but as soon as I return I shall update again. And remember Dean and Crow's hidden looks?... mwahaha**

**Tiff**


	7. Losing Another Pt 2

**Okay, I'm home early, and I'm really happy for it! Again, thanks to Bert the Nomad, and Heathen Requiem, even though he hasn't replied yet, but he's still my friend so thanks! Here's the exciting part of Betrayal, or Losing Another in this story, and I hope that evryone enjoys it. Oh yes, and Crow's not as sad as she seems hinthintwinkwink**

-----------------------

Terrance got up early the next morning, eager to get the day over with as quickly as he could. But since it was only 8:30, he instead strolled around the tower until he reached the roof. Sighing as looking out onto the sunset, he levitated a large rock from the shore below and formed it into a perfect replication of Terra, or what he thought she would look like at 17. He imagined that her hair would be longer now, seeing as she always wanted really long hair, her hair clip in place. He imagined that she would still be wearing their twin outfit, their shirt colours inverted as it always was, and imagined that her thick brown gloves and hiking boots were still there. She was smiling her big, friendly smile. But as his statue finished, he saw that Terra wasn't smiling, she was frowning, like she was disappointed in him. Her stone eyes read that she was sad at what he was doing, and before he could control it, his powers remodeled the figure until a sinister-looking girl glared back at him. Her eyes were narrowed and her frown was now an evil smile. Her hair had fallen over her right eye and she was dressed in a suit of metal and wrapping. The wrapping covered her whole body, and was partially hidden by the metal breastplate that protected her chest and bore the sign of Slade. She had bits of protective armour over her shoulders, elbows, knees, the back of her hands, and on her shoes, with two metal hairclips above her left and right ears. Terrance gasped and stepped back, so surprised that he didn't realize that he was only a few steps away from the edge of the tower. The Terra statue stepped forward, almost begging for him to fall, and Terrance let out a small scream as he did. Unable to use his powers, Terrance clung to the edge with all his might, for if he let go a certain soon fate would meet him. he looked down then looked up to see Terra standing above him. His eyes wide with fear, he spoke.

'Terra you can't,' he begged softly, and her gray eyes turned yellow.

'Watch me,' the statue taunted in Terra's voice as if it were really her, and Terrance's eyes flashed over. He saw his sister destroying the Titans, the real Titans, taking them down one by one. Then he saw her and Beast Boy, he being in the same mess he was. He heard them say the same things, then he seen his sister destroy him. Crying out, Terrance came back to the present, Terra still standing over him, only now her smile was gone and her eyes were wide with fear, her body cracking with every second.

'Terra?' he asked the statue, and before they could do anything, Terra gave out a long scream like she was stressing out her powers. 'Terra!' he shouted as yellow shone through the cracks of the statue, and within seconds, it exploded into thousands of little pieces, the impact sending Terrance falling backwards and hurdling towards the rocks below. His hair flying wildly behind him as he turned over and looked towards the ground, rock shards racing him, he gained control and levitated a rock just in time. Clutching the rough surface, his bare hands stinging, Terrance tried to slow down his breathing as he reached the roof again. The remains of his 'sister' greeted him as he got off and sat back down, his heart racing, his knees burning as he hugged his legs. He glanced back at the shards to see that one of them was not broken in any way, although it should have been. Picking it up and holding it up to his watering eyes from the fall, he sighed once before throwing it over the edge, whispering, 'Terra', as he did so. The stone butterfly clip fell down until it smashed into a thousand tiny pieces on the shore. 'Terra,' he said again, and the roof door opened.

'Hey you, why are you up here so early. I would think that you would be watching cartoons before practice,' Sparky joked sleepily as she approached him. 'What's wrong?' she asked concernedly as she sat down next to him.

'It's nothing, and why do you care?' he asked, and she grinned smugly.

'I'm the leader. I _have_ to care. So what's up?' Terrance grinned smally at her remark, then decided to open up. He owed it to her afterall. He would owe it to all of them afterall.

'I'm just concern about Terra. I mean, after she left, I haven't heard her from her. That was almost 8 years ago.'

'Terra left when she was only ten?'

'Yeah, she thought that she would be able to handle her powers better if she went on alone. It never worked though. I tried to follow her trail, and everywhere I went that she went I found that she had destroyed cities with her powers, accidentally of course. Since she went to Jump City, I haven't heard anything. no abnormal earthquake, large mudslides, anything. I'm just worried that she got herself hurt.' He thought about the exploding statue as he finished, and Sparky absorbed the information tenderly.

'Well, maybe she finally got control over her powers then. I mean, my little sister Firefly went off on her own to lead her own team in Dodge City, and I haven't heard from her, but I still know that she's doing well because I have faith in her. And that's what you have to do with Terra. I bet she's out there somewhere, using her powers to help people, no more problems. There, you see?' Terrance looked out at the horizon and the now fully risen sun, and blinked away his thoughts.

'Yeah. I bet you're right.' Sparky smiled joyfully at the very thought that someone actually liked her advice.

'Good. And now that that's taken care of, why don't we go down and have some breakfast. You know, maybe if we catch Craig before he leaves we could get him to do combat practice with us,' she added slyly, and Terrance cheered up. He had forgotten that his friend was still here.

They walked downstairs, their spirits lifted as they entered the main room to find that they rest of the team and Craig had woken up, minus Crow.

'Hey, have you seen Crow? Was she with you?' Beast Babe asked as the two sat down, and both shook their heads.

'It is not normal for Crow to be doing the sleep for this many of hours,' Moonfire observed as Craig got comfortable beside her, a cup of coffee and a plate filled with breakfast with him.

'Yeah. She should be up by now drinking her tea stuff,' Gypsie agreed, and using her powers without waiting for an invitation, she was soon, like she did with Terrance and Slade, was searching for her missing friend. 'I'll check in her room first. That's where I bet she is.' The power floated down hall after hall until it reached the metal door that read 'Crow', and it floated on through only to find a most shocking sight. 'Oh, my, fucking, God,' she whispered slowly, and ended the spell. 'You guys have _got_ to get your asses upstairs _now_!' Without explaining, Gypsie grabbed her friends and pulled them upstairs as fast as she could, not caring how badly they were stumbling. Finally they stopped outside of Crow's door. 'Okay, you guys are _not_ going to believe this,' she giggled silently, and opened the door, the sliding noise the only sound in the hall besides the definite sound of gentle breathing from more than one person. 'Check it out.' They all tiptoed into the room to find none other than Crow – of course – and Dean, laying under the dark sheets of her bed. Both of them were wearing nothing, and the very sight brought happy tears to Craig's eyes.

'Holy _shit_!' he whispered in a high and excited voice. 'Dudes, someone has _got_ to give me a camera!' Gypsie formed a camera out of thin air and handed it to Craig as Beast Babe leaned into Terrance to keep from laughing. Terrance felt his skin crawl as the hot green girl kept giggling repeatedly into his shoulder, her breath warming his body. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment as Craig took several pictures of the two. 'Okay, now, can you remove that blanket? This is the _ultimate_ blackmail!' he directed to Gypsie, and her face went red for two reasons. 1) There was a naked guy under there with her naked friend 2) there was an _extremely hot and built_ naked guy under there with her naked friend.

'Sure,' she moaned, and her powers worked carefully as to not wake them. But just as Dean felt the warmth leave his chest – Crow's was hidden by his arm – his eyes shot open and he cursed and pulled the blanket back before it went too far over them. Crow was now awake as well, and both of them were not pleased.

'Aw, why'd you two have to wake up? You looked so peaceful,' Craig laughed, and Dean muttered a curse as his hair and eyes turned black. He disappeared from Crow's side – who was now holding the blanket over her bare breasts – and reappeared, fully clothed, behind Craig. Without warning, he raised his fist and aimed a punch at the back of his friend's head, but Craig was too fast. As quick as lightening, Craig whipped around and flashed a picture right in Dean's eyes, temporarily blinding him. His arms in front of his face, Dean stumbled back, but Craig didn't stop there. He grabbed Dean's arm and flipped him onto her back, where he pinned him down, his eyes locked tight on his friend. 'And I thought that you had said that you would get over Crow?' he mocked, and Dean cursed and struggled under his grip.

'Yeah, and I thought that you said that your emotions were too unstable? Was love feeling a little confident, or was it lust?' Gypsie teased, and Crow glared at her.

'Fuck you. I got over it,' Crow growled, and Dean warped from under Craig to Crow's side. 'I said that my emotions were unstable, but he helped me, didn't you?' Dean smirked at the dumbfounded look on Terrance's face, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

'You could say that,' he said, and then noticed the camera in Craig's hand. 'Hey, what the fuck is that?' Using his powers, he focussed his energy on the devise and crushed it with his mind, destroying every picture.

'Hey you bastard!' Craig yelled as the remains slipped through his fingers. 'How can I blackmail you now!'

'Exactly,' Dean answered, and Sparky broke the tension.

'Well, now that we know where Crow is, let's say we finish getting ready and do combat practice. You two wanna join us?' she asked Craig and Dean as they glared at each other, and both replied, 'Sure'.

'Glorious! Now we can all show each other what our powers can do!' Moonfire cheered happily, and Crow shooed everyone out of her room so that she could get dressed. The rest of them all traveled down the hall, no one talking and hoping that someone would break the silence to distract them from the glares of the two boys.

'You know, I had pictures in that camera,' Sparky muttered to Craig, who looked down at the last piece of the device that he had not dropped in his hand. On it was Sparky's symbol, and on the little bit of film that hung from it, he barely seen a picture of her and the original Titans, all of them in some form of pose for the picture.

'Oh. Well Gypsie gave it to me!' he confessed, and Gypsie raised her hands at him.

'Huh? How was _I_ supposed to know that Dean was gunna trash it?' she asked, and Dean snorted.

'Maybe I would not have _had_ to trash it if there wasn't _porn_ on it!' he shouted at Craig, who began to laugh again. 'Shut up asshole. Man, why must you always do this to me? Ever since I went dark and started getting' girls and actin' cooler than you you've been ruining every single relationship so that you could have her instead!' Moonfire raised an eyebrow at him at this, and he tried to avoid her gaze. 'What, do you want to take Crow from me too?'

'No! I just like to see you miserable,' he answered calmly, getting a nod from Moonfire, and Terrance finally spoke.

'No shit Sherlock,' he said, quoting one of his favourite movies, and Dean shot a look at him too.

'All right enough! I am so sick of this fighting! Face it Dean, you got punk'd, and Craig tried to catch it on camera! End of story!' Beast Babe cried in exasperation, and Terrance adored her confidence in shutting the two up.

'Fine, jeez we'll stop,' Craig said, and she smiled brightly, making the others fell very proud of their friend. 'So, what is this combat practice thing anyways?'

'It is where we go outside and go the courses of obstacles and try to beat each other's time and –' Moonfire started.

'And try as hard as we can to not break the course,' Sparky finished, and the girls looked at Terrance with big smiles.

'T, did you break the course?' Craig asked, and Terrance forced a cough and looked away. 'You are such a dumbass,' he laughed, and Beast Babe secretly glared at him for insulting him.

'Yeah, the first time he practiced on it he practically trashed the whole thing. It took me about a month to build a new one,' Gypsie groaned, and even Dean laughed. He had begun to lighten up after the subject was changed. 'And believe me, you do not know how hard it was to build a new one. '

'I think I do,' Dean said, and everyone, including Craig, glanced over. 'What? In my free time I build choppers.' Gypsie suddenly became very interested in what he had to say. 'Most of them are black, but I sometimes do suggestions for people.'

'Wait, hold up. You can make bikes? Since when?' Craig demanded, and Dean shrugged as he thought. By now they had finally reached the main room.

'I dunno, since 5 years ago or so. Haven't you ever wondered why I have my own garage filled with motorcycles?'

'No, not really. I just thought you were a collector of some sort. I did wonder, however, why there was a small pink one with unicorns and colourful stars on it in there.' The girls snickered and giggled at this as Terrance stopped to look at his questionably pink-liking friend.

'It was for my little sister Janice,' he answered quickly, and all of a sudden Crow floated through a white portal in the floor.

'What did I miss?' she asked, and the alarm went off. Sparky raced to the computer in front of the ginormous screen and typed in a few codes until a list of unfamiliar villains appeared on it. There was too many to count, but the girls noticed that one of them was riding on a black motorbike, with glowing red marks on it.

'Nice wheels,' Dean observed as Robin's face appeared on the screen as well in the form of an informational video.

'Titans North, this is a list of every villain we've ever fought. Sparky told me that Slade was now taking over your territory so I've sent you this in case any others decide to visit as well. If you click on their picture, as much information about them as possible will appear. The team says hi. Good luck.' Robin's face faded away as Sparky closed off the screen, a large and silly grin on her face.

'So, I'm guessing that was Robin,' Terrance whispered to Beast Babe, in account that he had never seen him before.

'Yeah, but don't get the wrong idea about Spark. She knows that Robin has a girlfriend – even though he won't admit it – and she honours it by never liking Robin any more than a super fan would.'

'Ok, then what about you and Beast Boy then? You a big fan too?' Terrance asked, and Beast Babe made a face at him.

'No! Yes,' she added softly, and he nodded.

'Uh huh, that's what I thought,' he said proudly, and the alarm began again. 'Oh come on! More villains to add to the list?' Terrance groaned, and a security camera video showed up with a marked location. On it were a few security guards taking a beating from Slade's commando robots, and Craig swore at how badly they sucked at defending themselves, the guards that is.

'No way. Who's kickass robots are those?' Dean asked in amazement, and Sparky's muscles tensed up, her shoulders rising angrily.

'They're Slade's,' she snarled, and everyone backed away. Suddenly they heard bits of static rush from the camera, and the group looked up just as the robots began to collect a rather large and dangerous object. Gasping, Beast Babe clung to Terrance, a small understanding of what Slade was planning running through her mind.

'So that's what Slade's been planning!' she exclaimed, and Terrance shook his head smally. She had no idea…

'Titans North, GO!' Sparky shouted, and the girl took to the air while Terrance and Beast Babe ran after them, leaving Craig and Dean to feel a little left out and a little annoyed at being left behind. But Sparky hadn't left yet. 'Hey, you guys wanna come too? This fight could be like combat practice you never had.' Craig smiled and flew off after Moonfire as Dean turned black and formed a platform that he could travel on, on it, he followed Terrance and Beast Babe who were standing together on a rock that Terrance was levitating.

'So, since they're robots, does that mean that I can smash their heads off?' Craig asked as Sparky plotted out the coordinates of their destination with Gypsie. Moonfire rolled her eyes at him as he shrugged. Terrance snickered at him while Beast Babe shook her head at his immaturity. 'What? It's fun isn't it? Yeah, you guys know you like blastin' robots while I'm at home watching movies. Oh Terrance don't laugh you know that you like hurting the poor little robots too.' Terrance looked away, his smile fading, his hair hiding his emotions. It was true, he _did_ like destroying those robots, blasting their heads off, piercing their torsos with rocks, hearing their mechanical limbs crack and break under the pressure of his powers. He enjoyed destroying them, but he couldn't let them know. It was just too… evil, and that wasn't who he wanted to be… not yet… 'Terrance, yoo hoo! Come back to Earth now dumbass we need you!' Craig shouted, and set a tiny spark to his cheek, causing him to lose control for a sec and waver in the air, Beast Babe clinging to his shirt for dear life.

'Why the hell did you do that!' he screamed, and Dean pointed at the building that they were supposed to go to. One of the sides had been blown away, and no less than 50 robots were exiting from the newest exit. Sparky frowned angrily and lowered to the ground, her hand searching through her pocket. As Gypsie lowered down next to her on her right, still in the air, with Beast Babe – who had jumped down from Terrance's rock as soon as he got low enough – on her left, she pulled out one of the hundreds of birdarangs that Robin had given to her on her first day of being a titan. Her electric powers soon surrounded it, giving it a little more power, and with all her might she threw it as hard as she could at the closest robot. It made contact with its head, taking a bit of it with it as it zoomed back into Sparky's hand, and as soon as she felt the device touch her fingers and palm, she narrowed her eyes and spoke.

'Tell my little repeater that his little copycat's team has a message for him,' she snarled, and Terrance levitated about 3 boulders. Without giving anyone a chance to finish her sentence, he smirked, and raised a boulder higher.

'Eat rocks assholes!' he yelled, and threw the boulder at the first few robots, crushing all of them. he grinned, that feeling in his chest rising again, and Craig flew forward, flames surrounding his fists.

'Let kick some robot ass,' he sneered, and Dean actually smiled.

'Titans North go!' Sparky shouted, and everyone charged, Terrance on his rock, the two remaining boulders following, Dean and Crow levitating close together, shooting curses and energy here and there, Craig flying along, swearing and destroying robots like crazy, Moonfire following suit, Gypsie taking robots apart with her powers, Beast Babe, as a leopard, tearing the bots to pieces, and Sparky, not even bothering to fly, running forward, zapping anything that came within 2 feet of her. Terrance took one look at the running leader and jumped off his rock, landing gracefully on his feet on another one behind him about the same size. With the now abandoned rock he lowered it down to Sparky until she jumped onto it and glided along on it, dodging the laser beams that shot at her head as she did so. She finally jumped off and took to the sky just as the rock approached the first few robots, and without no one to control it, it flew on, smashing the bots as it did so until it finally came to a stop. Sparky carried on from the air after that.

Craig suddenly lowered with Dean by his side, and they worked as their own little team, Dean confusing the bots by warping from in front of them to behind them then disintegrating them with his curse, while Craig flew quickly back and forth, powerful jets of fire burning and melting the parts of the bots that he hadn't yet been able to punch off. Moonfire followed Craig's movement from the air, shooting any robots that came close to harming him, and finally let out a strong beam of eyeblasts when a row of bots charged at him. within a second of coming in contact with the ground the area exploded, destroying the robots from the impact. Up higher, Terrance was stabbing robots, his smile not really hidden. Crow flew up behind him, and he went to look when a large boulder surrounded by a white aura caught his eye. It raised into the air and behind Crow, who lifted it up and called to him.

'Hey bastard, catch!' Terrance raised his arms, his powers beginning to control the rock even before Crow had let go. He gained complete control over it just as it came within a few feet of his hands, and he spun around on his rock, dragging the boulder with him. letting out a stressed cry, Terrance let go of it and allowed it to crash into the ground, destroying about ten more bots.

'Thanks for the help bitch,' he said thankfully, and then snorted. 'So, was I'm practically thanking you a ton huh?'

Crow shook her head. 'It was a little closer to two tons I believe,' she guessed, then quickly tried to set up a shield in front of her face as one of the robots with rocket boots – which Dean found very fascinating – shot at her head. The beam, being too powerful, forced her out of the sky, leaving Terrance alone in the area. He was about to throw a fairly sized rock at the bots when it curved behind him and blasted the rock he was standing on. He staggered in the air for a moment before the beam caused the rock to explode, sending him falling face-first towards the ground. It was then Terrance noticed that the sky had turned almost a dark purple, probably fitting for the mood they were in.

He hit the ground with such a force that it caused him to bounce a few times before coming to a rest flat on his face. Rubbing his head, Terrance slowly rose to his hands and knees when he found that he was surrounded by about 4 to 5 bots. Panicking, he didn't even realize that Beast Babe was behind him until she morphed into a large gorilla and started bashing at the bots, protecting her friend. She smacked 2 away, snatching the third by its ankles and swatting at the forth with it before the fifth jumped forward and clung to the back of her neck. Grabbing it roughly, she pounded it against the ground then disposed of it, making sure to roar for good measure. She then picked up her friend and morphed back, a smile covering her face, her cheeks flushed.

'Beast Babe, you saved me from those robots,' he said in a surprised tone, causing her cheeks to turn a deeper red.

'Yeah uh, I saw you fall so I wanted to help. I was kinda cool,' she stuttered, and Terrance looked down. He felt a little foolish at being held up by a girl, but he didn't mind. She was pretty strong for a girl anyways. But they had to get back to work.

'Uh, dumbass, I can still walk. You can put me down,' he laughed, and Beast Babe bit her tongue.

'Oh, well, yeah, I was just… I just wanted to…' she began, but before she could finish a broken robots from Gypsie flew by their heads and she grinned stupidly and ran off. Terrance stood and stared at her for a moment before activating the camera on the building, his mind filled with endless thoughts. Somewhere, off in a secret place, someone was watching them, someone was watching as Sparky backwards kick-flipped a robot in the face before sticking it with an electric bostaff. Someone was watching as Crow curled herself up into a ball before sending a large amount of energy free, then shooting it at her attackers. Someone was watching as Gypsie shot another armful of powers at her next robots, taking it apart, and Moonfire bombarded a few more, emerging from the smoke with more starbolts. They were watching as Beast Babe head-butted another robot in the chest after turning into a sheep, and as Craig and Dean cleared the rest of them with their abilities. And it was because of him.

The battle was soon over, and the dangerous-looking device was saved. The team cheered and high-fived each other and Moonfire and Craig celebrated with a kiss, and Crow and Dean celebrated with a smile. Sparky and Gypsie chatted over what the device could be and why Slade wanted it as Terrance quickly levitated another rock and hopped on, hoping that no one would notice his early departure, but of course, Beast Babe did.

'Hey Terrance, where are you going?' she called, and he just barely looked back as the rock lifted into the air.

'I have to go someplace, I'm late for an appointment, but don't worry, I'll be back in time it finish our party.' He winked at her before riding off, not stopping until his feet touched the ground outside of a hidden door. He knocked three times before it opened up and he walked inside, not even bothering to glance at the security cameras any more. He tapped in the access code and the main doors slid open to reveal a large panel filled with around twenty screens. On a few there was Sparky, caught in the middle of her hit. On other there was Crow, forcing her aura forwards. The rest had either Gypsie, holding her arms out as her powers shot off it, Moonfire shooting starbolts as she exited the cloud of dust, Beast Babe hitting the robot's stomach, and even Craig and Dean letting off some power. Each one had special charts and lines, showing their power points and so on. In front of the screens stood a tall, muscular, and masked man, his body suit covered with armour. There was a table placed next to him, certain items like his Titans communicator taken apart, maps, plans, certain weapons from Sparky, all plotted out or taken apart. The man then spoke calmly and deeply, his voice chilling Terrance even after all this time.

'Wonderful. You have done extremely well, even better than your sister has. Everything is going according to plan. At last, all the work you've done, all the lying, it's about to pay off. We strike the tower tonight, and, by the time the sun rises tomorrow, the Titans North will be destroyed, and this time, don't make any mistake like Terra.' Terrance nodded, his eyes narrowed, his hair falling slightly over his eyes. This was it.

'Yes, Slade,' he murmured, and the screens went dark.

-------------------

Beast Babe watched the door as her friends continued to party. Craig had already eaten all of their pizza, leaving Sparky to order more while fishing out the last of her cash. Moonfire laughed uncontrollably as Craig told embarrassing storied about Terrance and Dean, and Beast Babe tried to enjoy herself, but Terrance still was not home. Gypsie walked up to her, a cup of pop in her hand, and she slung her arm around her neck.

'C'mon BB, he'll be home soon, and don't worry, there'll still be time for you and him to sneak off for the remainder of the party,' she giggled, and Beast Babe grabbed the cup from her hand. Sure enough, there were traces of alcohol, and she glared at Craig and Dean, who were laughing their asses off.

'Guys!' she growled, and Craig wiped a tear from his eye.

'Sorry, but I couldn't help it. We wanted to give it to _someone_, but Crow wouldn't drink anything and Moonfire doesn't need any and Sparky would kill us if we did!' He broke into another fit of laughter, and Beast Babe began to check the rest of the drinks when she heard the door click. Her pointy ears perked up as Terrance walked into the room, obviously trying not to be seen, but that wouldn't work for her.

'Terrance!' she squealed, and he jumped. His hair was messed and his clothes were slightly ruffled, and apart from his heavy breathing and red face, he was all right. 'Where have you been! I've been so worried!' she demanded happily as she threw her arms around his neck, and he began to stutter.

'I – I –' he began shakily, and Craig walked over, a cup of 'improved' pop and handed it to him.

'Dude you look wasted,' he laughed, and Terrance raised an eyebrow.

'Speak for yourself,' he muttered, and before he could get away Craig pulled him over and away from the door as Sparky walked downstairs to get their pizza. 'Did you spike that? Get that away from me!' he shouted, and Craig frowned.

'Dude, being at a party sober is completely dumb,' Craig said in a wavering voice, and Crow helped Terrance get away before the drunken boy had spilt anymore liquid on his shirt. 'Hey, give 'im back! He hasn't had anything to drink yet!' Craig yelled stupidly, and spilt the drink on the floor. He and Dean stared at it for a moment before bursting out in hysterical laughter, making the crowded Beast Babe feel rather uncomfortable.

'Hey, I'm coming with you two,' she called to Crow and Terrance, who really wanted to get away.

'Guys, hey guys! Calm down!' Sparky yelled suddenly from the door, two boxes of pizza in her arms. 'I said_, calm the fuck down_!' she screamed, and Craig and Dean stopped laughing. Crow and Terrance stopped walking away, and Moonfire sank to the ground. Beast Babe froze in midstep and Sparky set the pizza on the table, which was littered with several abandoned cups. 'Now, here's the pizza, and I just spent my last 20 bucks, and if you guys don't stop drinking them I'm gunna kick your asses all the way back to where you came from,' she warned, and Terrance began to feel very uncomfortable. It was their last night, and everything was screwing up, but most of all, his friends were here, not knowing what awaited them, and Beast Babe looked so upset. He had to make it up to them; he owed them that much, especially Beast Babe.

'Hey Spark calm down I'll clean up this mess while Moonfire gets rid of the drinks. We can pop in a few scary movies and finish this party properly okay?' he suggested as he plastered a forced smile on his face, and Beast Babe cheered up, giving him a frozen love inside.

'Perfect! Craig can become the sober as we watch!' Moonfire exclaimed happily as she began picking up cups, Crow ushering the two boys over to the couches where they sat, their bodies shaking slightly. Terrance got a washcloth and began wiping up the table and floor as Beast Babe followed him with her eyes, making him feel even guiltier. He knew that she liked him, and yet they still had never gone out on their little date. They weren't even going out, and that depressed him even more. What was worse though, he was kind of with someone else, someone who should never be seen. Ever…

'Hey Terrance careful! Your dripping all over the floor!' Sparky gasped from the couch, and hurried over as Terrance jumped and tried to mop the pop back up. 'What's wrong, you seem rather tense. Anything happen that you wanna talk about?'

'No,' Terrance stuttered, and dumped the cloth into the sink. 'It's nothing. I just ran into a thief on the way over and he shocked me a little. No big deal, so please stop asking.' He noticed that Sparky was staring at him weirdly after this. He also noticed that he was shaking like mad. Why did he have to do this every single time we visited for business? He coughed and cleared his throat, avoiding the gazes of his friend, eating pizza when he had too, even watching the movie and trying to look startled at the scary parts, but nothing worked, nothing distracted his mind from what had happened, what he did, what he was going to do. He didn't even notice when Beast Babe nervously scooted over beside him, grabbed at his shirt when she was scared, tried to gain eye contact with him at the romantic parts, but nothing worked then either. Finally the last movie ended and it was all done to the last slice of pizza. By then Terrance had lightened up a little.

'Okay, the very last, one and only slice of delicious cheese and pepperoni pizza goes too…' Gypsie started hungrily, and, using her powers, she spun it around like a top, letting the tip of the slice determine who it would go to. Craig and Dean had sobered down by then and were waiting anxiously for the slice. The rest of the team was just hungry, and Terrance didn't really care, sipping away at a soda. Then the slice stopped. 'Terrance!' Terrance's eyes grew wide and he almost choked on the soda as the sad-looking Craig tossed him the slice. Laughing, Gypsie began a small scene with her powers, everyone dressed up as football players, with Terrance holding a golden trophy with a slice of pizza on the top. He looked around as Gypsie, dressed as a reporter, began interviewing him. 'He's just a rookie folks, but here he is, holding the annual pepperoni trophy. Terrance, the world would like to know,' – she pointed to a Craig, who's head had expanded until it looked exactly like the world with a face, Dean beside him, posing as a jealous moon – 'How do you feel?' he wanted to tell them that he felt horrible and that he just wanted to die, but they wouldn't know why pizza made him feel like that.

Instead, he forced another smile and spoke into the aura-made microphone that was floating in front of Gypsie. 'Uh, I feel good, Gyp, and kinda greasy.' He meant that in two ways, one for the things he was about to do, and two for the fact that the pizza trophy was starting to drip onto his uniform. Gypsie laughed announcer-like as Craig the earth clapped happily, and suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground. Sparky and Moonfire had lifted him up onto their shoulders, and behind him Crow was holding up pompoms and was dressed in a cheerleader outfit. Sparky and Moonfire were also wearing football uniforms.

'Seriously, though, you kicked major ass tonight Terrance, good work,' Sparky said happily, and Moonfire looked up at him with hearts in her eyes.

'Yes, and I am I mean we are also are most grateful to claim you as our friend my girlfriendless friend,' she swooned, and Crow rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, whatever they said,' she muttered, and Beast Babe, as a little puppy, jumped onto Moonfire's head to cheerfully lick Terrance's cheek, her little green tail wagging quickly, messing up the annoyed girl's hair.

'Beast Babe,' Terrance laughed smally, and Gypsie ended the small scene. Everyone was now dressed as they normally did, and Craig and Dean were back to normal. Terrance set the pizza down, not really wanting it, and Craig greedily gulped it down, not caring whether Terrance wanted it or not. Beast Babe smiled at Terrance as he rubbed his shoulder and looked around at his friend, wanting to remember them as they were. 'You guys, I'm flattered, really, but I'm just kicking ass as a part of my job. It doesn't really matter.'

'Well of course it matters silly,' Beast Babe giggled. 'You're kicking _bad guy_ ass, so that means that's good. It also matters cause good friends don't just show up at your door everyday ya know?' Terrance smiled smally, and Gypsie yawned.

'Okay, I'm now officially tired, so get your asses to bed,' she murmured sleepily, and placed her hand over the little lockdown pad, and the lights in the room turned off. 'Alright ya lazies, the towers locked up and this girl's ready to shut down.' Moonfire giggled as Craig walked up to her and grabbed her hand, his eyes rimmed with tiredness; the drink earlier must have affected him after a while.

'Yeah, sleep sounds really good right now, especially after all the hard work you all did today, even though we had to skip our combat practice. But don't worry, we'll get to it tomorrow morning, and after that figure out what the bastard is gunna do next. We need to find out why he wanted that device,' Sparky said, and then headed for the stairs as Crow and Dean said a quick goodbye and warped to Crow's bedroom. Moonfire placed a quick kiss on Terrance's cheek and whispered something from her home planet before lifting the already asleep Craig into her arms and flew him off.

'Night ya bastard,' Craig muttered in his sleep as they went through the door, and Beast Babe blushed at Terrance, her hand waving.

'Uh, goodnight Terrance,' she said with a nervous giggle, and Terrance frowned sadly.

'Yeah, I'll see at combat practice tomorrow,' he said, and slouched up the stairs and to his room. Typing in the codes to his door, he walked inside, looked around a few times to make sure that absolutely no one was with him, gave a big sigh, and sat down on his couch. He turned on his laptop and clicked on his chatline. Immediately the only person on his list logged on and asked for the codes. Breathing heavily, Terrance typed in the codes that he had gotten, and, after hesitating, clicked send. The person thanked briefly then logged off. As soon as he exited the site he heard someone knock on his door. Gasping, he shut his laptop and cautiously walked over. What if someone had found out, and was now here to haul him off to jail? He clicked the button to open the door to find Beast Babe, standing there stupidly.

'Hi,' she said as her face turned red, and Terrance stared at her, rather confused.

'Hi,' he answered, and Beast Babe began to smile. They stood there for a moment, both of them not saying anything, until Terrance checked the hall for anyone else and began to back away, another fake smile on his face. 'Okay, well, awkward much. Nice chat BB.'

'Oh no!' she exclaimed, and before Terrance could shut the door she pulled out a badly wrapped package and held it out to him. 'Terrance, I, uh, kinda bought you somethin'.' Terrance stuck his head back out into the hall and grabbed the parcel slowly, wondering what it was.

'Wow, you did. Did it cost much?' he asked as he began to unwrap it, and she shrugged.

'Yeah, well, let's just say that you're not getting any presents for a few years now.' Terrance actually laughed as he tore off the top of the box to find a brand new stereo, complete with several Linkin Park items, like CDs, posters, and a T-shirt.

'Holy shit Beast Babe, this is amazing. You know you didn't have to get me anything. I don't really deserve this,' he stuttered happily, and shut the top.

'Yeah you do, and there's a bonus. I know this is really for guys to do, but well, you haven't yet, so I'm gunna.' She paused to take a huge breath. 'Do you wanna go out on a date with me?' Terrance's eyes grew as he stared at the girl, and realized that she was braver than she looked. He let a large smile fill his face, and she took that for a yes. 'Great! Well, you wanna do something tomorrow after dinner? Like a movie?' Terrance's smile quickly faded as she said this, and he began to back into his room.

'Tomorrow's not good for me,' he said, and Beast Babe's ears began to fall.

'Oh. Well how about Saturday? Or Sunday? You could pick the day?' Terrance could tell that she was getting rather desperate, and it crushed him to see her so sad.

'I'm sorry Beast Babe, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel.'

'But-'

'I just can't do it.' He backed into his room and shut the door as quickly as he could, and flinched as he heard her collide with the metal. He bit his lip as she muttered something to him, and when he didn't reply she walked off, her heart broken in two. 'Dammit, I owe her that much, I should've gone,' he scolded himself, and dropped the box on his table next to his laptop. 'Damn you Slade, why do we have to attack the night when she asks me out!' he shouted at the blank screen, and pulled at his hair in frustration. 'Oh God, I don't know what to do! I really want to go out with her, but how can I when I'm supposed to kill her tonight! Arg!' Punching his window until it cracked, he seen the shaded figures enter the tower, and knew that the attack would happen very soon. He didn't want to kill his friends, but he knew he couldn't save them all. But he at least wanted to save Beast Babe, even if he died, at least he would be with Beast Babe before he did. Closing his eyes, he held his breath and punched at his window, the cracks becoming so large that his window shattered. He clenched his bleeding fist and looked down on it, his glove torn in several places to reveal the broken skin, blood seeping through the cuts. He grabbed his bedsheet and tore off his glove to dispose of it on his table. He used the sheet to wipe away the blood, and pulled on a new one from his drawer. He looked at the glassless window and levitated a rock big enough for around four guys his size as he reached the edge. He stepped onto it and moved it over to outside Beast Babe's window, where she was yelling at her reflection like crazy. Her window was open so he was able to hear everything she was saying to herself, and it nearly killed him when he found that it was him she was yelling about.

'Oh, you're such a dumbass!' she was shouting, and he took it to himself to listen in. 'How in the hell could you mess such a simple thing up! All you had to do was knock on his door and ask him out!' She broke down onto her hand and knees where she began to cry softly. 'Oh, now he'll never go out with me. I'm just too pathetic.'

'No you're not,' he answered from her window, and Beast Babe let out a small scream and fell onto her bottom.

'Um, exactly how long have you been spying on me?' she asked, and he shrugged.

'You wanna go out with me?' he asked, and Beast Babe smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen.

'Ohmygod. Hell ya!' she said happily, but quickly collected herself. 'I mean, sure, that's cool. But, why didn't you just knock on my door like I did?' Terrance softly clenched his stinging fist, then leaned forward, the same hand extended for her to take.

'Beast Babe, do you trust me?' She smiled, just like he predicted she would.

'Of course Aladdin,' she answered, referring him to the movie that said the quote, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her onto the rock, his hand burning from the pressure, and she wrapped her arms tenderly around his arm for stability. 'So, I was thinkin', do you wanna see a late movie, or do you have other plans for us?' she asked, and Terrance looked back slightly just in time to see the tower glow brightly with Gypsie's power; it had began. He forced the rock to move faster.

'It's really nice out tonight,' Beast Babe said after a while, and he nodded. The silence was almost nerve-wracking. 'So, where are we going?'

'You'll see,' he answered, and the rock began to lower to the ground. He stepped off and waited for her to follow. They were now outside of Edge City and on a small island surrounded by the bay. Beast Babe looked around and seen that they were the only ones there, just standing and looking over to their city.

'Hey Terrance, when you asked me out, I didn't know that you meant that you'd be taken me out of town,' she said with a smile, and he nodded again.

'It kinda looks cool, doesn't it? All the colours and such, just blinking like stars?' Beast Babe swooned at his sense of beauty, and wondered if he felt the same way about how she looked. 'You know, I guess, sometime a guy's just gotta really leave a place to actually begin to appreciate it.' And appreciate it he did. This would be the last time he'd see Edge City like this: so peaceful and lovely, not knowing the fate that lay ahead of it, just like his friends. They stood in silence for a little longer, the wind playing with their hair. 'Hey, so are ya hungry?' Beast Babe smiled.

'I'm always hungry dude,' she smiled, and they jumped back onto the rock. This time they talked a little about their favourite movies until they reached a small trucker restaurant. Terrance lowered their ride and pretended to lock it, getting a laugh from Beast Babe. He smiled and led her into the diner, called Bob's. Beast Babe entered after Terrance, who was smiling. She gasped when she seen that it was filled with old people playing pool and drinking coffee. They looked up and stared at the customers for a moment before returning to their game. She uneasily smiled and looked for Terrance, who was sitting on a spinning chair in front of the counter. He smiled and gestured for her to join him, spinning away on his stool. Beast Babe smiled, feeling more comfortable knowing that Terrance was with her. As soon as she sat Terrance handed one of the menus that lay in front of him, and she opened it to find her worst nightmare: meat, lots of meat. Everything on the menu was meat, and she had to gulp to keep from screaming. She closed the menu and lowered it to the table, her eyes opened wide. Terrance laughed. 'Uh, I, uh, don't suppose, that you serve veggie burgers here huh?' The waitress that was standing next to Terrance just looked at her like she was speaking a different language.

'Me and my date'll just take the usual Sam,' he told the waitress, who nodded and walked off to the kitchen.

'So, no doubt you've been here before huh?' Terrance snickered and picked up his spoon, twirling it around in his fingers.

'Of course I've been here before. I've been everywhere before, from Gotham City to the end of Dodge City, and everywhere in-between. You knew that I was a traveler before I became one of you. And you know what? If you're extra especially nice to me, I might just give you a tour of more than the city.' Beast Babe looked away, her face starting to turn red, when and idea came to her mind.

'Okay, then tell me this: what is the absolutely most coolest place that you've ever been in your entire life?' Terrance thought for a moment before his thoughts trailed back to where his friends were now fighting.

'I dunno. If it were the coolest place ever, I'd have to be our tower.' He paused, then smiled and looked up at her. 'But only because I met you there.' Beast Babe was about to say something when Sam returned and placed two plates in front of them. On them was a piece of delicious-looking pie each, whipped cream topping it off. She gazed hungrily at it as Terrance placed something in her hand. 'Go on, dig in. I dare ya.' Beast Babe looked at the spoon in her hand, dipped it into the pie, and took a bite. Her hair seemed to stand on end as her eyes bugged out. Then she gazed directly into his eyes.

'This frickin' pie – is the greatest frickin' pie – in the history of friggin' great pie,' she said solemnly, then smiled and took another bite.

'That's what I said too. You know, there's this one place just outside of Gotham that makes the best damn cherry pie I've ever had, but if you're talking apple, then this is –' He suddenly cut himself off as he looked up and into the reflection on the window across from him. In it was the normal reflection you would find in a mirror, but with one major addition: Slade was standing right behind him, his eye narrowed. Terrance's eyes grew wide as he turned around, desperately looking for him, but there was no one there except for the pool players. He tried to calm himself down as he looked back into the Sladeless mirror and quickly fished out a five-dollar bill to pay for the pie, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He knew that Slade was watching him, but if didn't know to find him, then he would never get him, or hurt Beast Babe. He got up, looked around, then gently grabbed Beast Babe's arm. 'C'mon BB, the night's still young. Lots of stuff to check out ya know? So let's leave.' He headed for the door as Beast Babe looked from him to the pie.

'But Terrance, frickin' pie!' she whined, and he pulled her away from the table, the force of the sudden movement shoving her communicator out of her belt. It hit the floor with a soft thud, not catching the attention of anyone nearby, and as soon as the two left though the door and flew away on the rock, the device flickered to life, Sparky's angry voice coming in clearly from the other side.

'Beast Babe! Come in! Please! The tower's under attack and we might not make it without your help! Beast Babe!'

-------------------------

**Mwahaha! The first attack ending in another cliffhanger I suppose! See? Crow's a good actor, everyone is being betrayed at the moment, and Terrance and Beast Babe are going on theri date! And since I'm writing it'll be quite eventful. Reviews are warmly welcomed, and until next time, I'm out.**

**Tiff**


	8. Losing Another Pt 3

**Voila! Here it is, the last part of Losing Another! Next up, the ever exciting Controlled Part 1! Imagine how that's gunna look when I update lol Controlled Part 1 Pt 1 lmao anywho, I thank Bert the Nomad and Heathen Requiem for being my favourite and only reviewers - And thank you to my friend Harley for her return XD WELCOME BACK!**

------------------------

The sun had set long ago, and Sparky's call had been ignored for over an hour. But no one noticed, especially the two figures on the abandoned roller coaster. Beast Babe screamed happily as the coaster cars rounded a sharp turn and headed for the biggest drop Terrance had ever seen. He gripped the handlebars tightly as Beast Babe threw her hands – and hair - into the air and closed her eyes, her screams echoing off of the empty theme park. He looked over, his eyes watering from air rushing into them, and gazed in amazement at the girl beside him, enjoying the night like there was no tomorrow. But then again… Terrance breathed a large sigh of relief. Feeling a little dazed, he dragged Beast Babe over to the nearest bench where she hopped onto the top while he sat on the seat itself.

'Woo! Yeah! This place kicks ass!' she cheered as she punched the air, and Terrance looked up into the dark abyss called the sky.

'I used to come here a lot when I was looking for Terra. I used to stay in the House of Mirrors over there because I kinda felt safe, surrounded by so many people who looked like me. Sometimes I'd pretend it was Terra, seeing as we're twins. This place is pretty much the closest thing I've ever had to an actual home,' he said as his eyes wandered over to his 'old room', and Beast Babe punched his shoulder playfully.

'Oh you silly, you so got a home: our tower,' she said happilly, and he frowned sadly, his shoulders slumping.

'Yeah, sorry, you're right. So, there's bumper cars over there if you wanna ride them now, or –' But before he could finish, Beast Babe interrupted with a worried look.

'Hey Terrance, are you feeling okay?' she asked, and he realized how miserable he was looking.

'Hell yeah I am, why in the –'

'Well, you look so sad, while I'm having fun. And I want you to have fun too, seeing as this is, well, our date, but if you're not, then well –' Now it was Terrance's turn to interrupt, a smile on his face.

'Beast Babe you're such a dumbass,' he laughed, and punched her in the shoulder to get her back. 'There's no way on earth that I could have more fun alone then when I'm with you! You are the _definition_ of fun to me! C'mon, enough small talk. Let's ride these rides before someone else does.' He reached for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, and thy headed for the bumper cars, big smiles on their faces. Terrance raced her to the cars and jumped in the yellow one, driving away before she could even do up her seatbelt. They laughed as they chased after a while before Terrance disappeared. Beast Babe stopped and looked for him, but as her eyes scanned behind her, Terrance zoomed up in front of her, slamming the machine right into her. Her car went zooming as he raised his fists in triumph, laughing at her defeat.

As she stepped woozily out of the dented car Terrance raced over and pulled her over to the Tilt-A-Whirl, and by the time they got there she was feeling better and was smiling again. They jumped onto the ride and strapped themselves in quickly before Terrance used a rock to start it. It began spinning slowly, but it quickly increased as Terrance raised his fists again, enjoying ever second of holding out longer than Beast Babe, who was drooling like crazy, absolutely stunned, her arms flying off to the side. But it didn't last for long as the ride got a little too fast, causing the celebrating Terrance to quickly become sick. The ride ended just as Terrance pressed his gloved hands hard against his mouth to keep from getting sick all over.

Wobbling over, Beast Babe smiling stupidly at her own triumph, Terrance was just able to reach the nearest trashcan before things got a little too messy. 'Holy shit,' was all he had time to say before it was Beast Babe's turn to choose what was next. To his surprise, it was a photo booth. Beast Babe pulled him in and came up close to the camera, expecting Terrance to do the same, but before the flash went off he dropped back to leave her alone with a wicked smile on his face, her face covered with confusion instead of a smile. Terrance came closer and tapped her. She looked to see him flexing his muscles impressively for the camera. Laughing, she pulls on a strained face to mimic him just before the flash.

Next picture: Beast Babe was somehow able to arrange herself in such a position that she was able to hang upside down. Terrance, who remained on the floor, laughed as her hair fell messily over her face.

Next: Terrance, still laughing, positioned himself in the same manner as she did and grinned empty-mindedly as Beast Babe faked picking her nose behind him, her hair now messed up.

Next: Beast Babe took one look at Terrance enjoying himself so much that she turned into a small and adorable kitten and jumped into his arms. Terrance, without thinking, then wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face against her soft fur.

Next: Beast Babe decided that it would be funny to change again. Grinning, she transformed her head into one resembling a mix of Frankenstein and Mr. Hyde, scaring the shit out of Terrance, who cowered long enough to get it caught on camera.

Next: Terrance, completely furious, shot an uppercut at his date before he could react properly, sending the poor girl flying out of view, a bit of her legs and shoes still visible in the photo.

Next: Terrance, close to tears about what he had done, was comforting Beast Babe as best as he could, her face all ruined and her eyes opened widely, the shock still there.

Next: Terrance slung his arm around Beast Babe, his face covered with a forced smile to make up for what he had done, but Beast Babe didn't seem to mind now that he was holding her.

Last: for their last photo, Terrance began screaming dementedly at the camera, Beast Babe – who had miraculously healed – followed suit, razor sharp fangs making her seem rather fierce. As soon as their pictures slid into the receiver's slot, Terrance began laughing like crazy, his mood lifted greatly. Beast Babe blushed slightly as she laughed with him, and noticed that she had just enough for one last picture. She slipped the coin into the slot and turned to Terrance, a plan in her mind, but it backfired as Terrance turned to her, having noticed the readying camera, and placed a kiss on her cheek, and the camera flashed. Terrance hurried out of the booth to gather up all of their pictures, laughing extremely hard when he seen the look on Beast Babe's face when he surprised her. She stepped out of the booth after him, all happy and giddy, not caring how silly she looked; she had just gotten a kiss! And there was proof! Squeaking and wobbling around, Terrance grabbed her arm and brought her to the last place she would want to go at a time like this: The House of Horrors.

He excitedly pushed her into the first car and started up the ride himself, jumping in and throwing down the handlebar just before it traveled through the graveyard background painted doors, and by then Beast Babe had realized where she was and was now trying desperately to get off. To keep her in her seat Terrance held her hand tightly, and she smiled weakly and tried not to scream as they passed through a dark spot. When they reentered back into the light Beast Babe was now glancing around cautiously for anything that they passed. Looking to the right, a band of ghosts suddenly popped up right in front of her face, causing her to scream like mad while Terrance held back laughter. She then looked to her left to find that a bunch of spiders and cobwebs had dropped down in front of the laughing Terrance's face, but instead of laughing she screamed immensely, her eyes almost popping out of her head. Now full of fear, Beast Babe looked forward just in time to be greeted by several zombie people right in front of the car. She screamed while Terrance cheered, stopping to laugh at her expense. Her mind shaken by the cheap horrors, Beast Babe sat woozily in her seat before leaning over onto Terrance's shoulder, a thin line of drool escaping from her mouth. Terrance stopped laughing and looked down at his date, his face turning a little red; he hadn't expected her to do _that_ next!

They finished the rest of the ride in an awkward silence. As soon as it was over Beast Babe – who had been very happy to be back outside and away from the 'monsters' – led her date over to something she had always wanted to do: Ball Toss. She picked up a baseball and chucked it with all her might at the small tower of cans and knocked it successfully over. If there had been someone working there, she would've just won that big teddy bear in the corner. Terrance, with a playful vengeance in his eyes, picked up his own baseball and threw it as hard as it could, only to have the damn thing hover in the air for a moment then drop to the ground. His eyes wide in confusion and stupidity, Beast Babe stopped praising herself for her victory long enough to pick up another baseball and chuck it at Terrance's pile, where it hit dead on and scattered the cars every which way. Impressed by her throwing arm, Terrance wrapped his arms around her neck as a reward, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Letting go of her, she took one look at his sorry face and they began laughing again.

They walked away from the booth and headed for the last ride in the park, but Terrance had one more trick up his sleeve, and he didn't want it to go to waste. As they walked he flicked a rock over to a bunch of fireworks and lit them with his the flicked rock and they zoomed up high into the air above them, lighting their faces with several bright colours. Walking side by side, Terrance watched Beast Babe as she watched the fireworks, and before he could stop himself he laced his arm in with hers, sending unsuspecting chills down her spine. She looked over happily as he smiled and closed his eyes; everything was going so well, and now it was time to wrap it up with the Big Wheel itself, the ferris wheel. They scooted into number three, Terrance by the fence-covered window for safety, and he started it up, the compartment taking them up so high that he could see everything from it. Everything, including the tower, which looked pretty bashed up. His happiness faded away as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, and he wondered if his friends were still alive or not. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Beast Babe slide in close beside him.

'So, Terrance, what made you go anyway?' she asked unexpectedly, and he panicked. Go where? What was she talking about? Did she know? How did she find out?

'What'd you say?' he asked instead, and she winked at him.

'You silly, go here, with me. What made you change your mind about going out with me?' she asked again, and he breathed out in relief. 'I know; it was the ears I bet. No one can resist my sexy ears,' she teased, and wiggled her ears.

Terrance laughed, half-relieved, and half-anxious. 'It wasn't just your sexy ears. It was you. Everything about you. I just realized that I could've done a million things on my own in my room while listening to my favourite band, but I knew that I'd rather do a million things with you out here with my favourite girl.' Beast Babe beamed at his words.

'Well I guess I'm just lucky that I outfaved the music them huh?' she joked, and Terrance gave in to his troubled mind.

'Beast Babe, you can keep a secret right? A bad secret about me?' he wondered, and her eyes filled with worry.

'Of course. You know I can Terrance,' she replied curiously, and tried to gain eye contact with him, but he looked away.

'I know, but if you really cared about me, then I'd be able to tell you anything, anything at all.' Beast Babe was now full of worry. 'And you wouldn't even care how horrible it really was. And you, might even still like me?' Terrance glanced over to the person sitting beside him and seen that her face had changed; it was now showing a bit of secret understanding, like something like this had happened before.

'Terrance don't be dumb. Of course I'd still like you, no matter how horrible it really was. I'd never do anything to hurt you remember? I promise that I'll love you no matter what.' Terrance smiled for a moment then slowly leaned into her, gently pressing his lips against hers. They closed their eyes, kissing softly until it became a little more passionate. Terrance separated the space between their mouths and closed his eyes tightly, a strange new feeling rising heavily in his chest. Beast Babe wrapped her arms shakily around his neck, her hands gripping his back tightly. Terrance finally let his temptation overcome him as he lifted his arms from gripping the seat to her chest, his fingers struggling with the laces on her shirt. Beast Babe had just begun to undo his belt when they heard a noise. Parting quickly, Terrance looked over to see that Slade was sitting at the other end of their seat, his arms crossed casually. Beast Babe backed into Terrance and he held her tightly as Slade stood and headed towards them.

'Hello Terrance. I do believe that you remember me?' he asked, and they backed up as far as they could.

'Of course I remember you. Hope you enjoyed the show you sick bastard,' Terrance said shakily, and Beast Babe wondered why he was acting so afraid of him. Slade reached forwards and grabbed the frightened Beast Babe by the wrist, picked her up and threw her behind him, where she broke the door and fell through. Screaming, she reached for the floor of the compartment and clung to it with all her life. She was about 50 ft in the air, and if she were to fall…

'Slade tried to kill me, and now he's going for Terrance,' she said angrily to herself, and found the strength to pull herself back into the place.

'I have plans that aren't meant to be broken again. We had a deal, remember? So you think that just because you didn't want to lose you're girlfriend that you could just suddenly walk out of this?' Slade was saying to Terrance, who was scared out of his wits, and Beast Babe stepped threateningly up to Slade.

'Leave him alone!' she shouted, and transformed into a velociraptor. Roaring at their attackers, she pounced, pushing him back into the wall which broke as soon as they made contact with it. Terrance stepped up to the edge, his eyes wide with fear. This was the very thing he was trying to prevent, and now Slade was battling against Beast Babe for her life, and his promise. He had to stop it.

'Beast Babe!' he shouted as Slade pinned her down, and she struggled against his grip, caring only about him and not herself.

'Terrance, get out of here before he kills you too!' she shouted, and Slade barely turned towards him.

'Don't you dare move boy,' Slade commanded calmly, and Beast Babe moved violently to her side in an attempt to get free.

'Why are you doing this? Why are attacking only us?' she demanded angrily, and Slade smirked.

'Oh, so you're saying that the twin didn't tell you? Terra did the same thing with Beast Boy. And here I thought that you two "loved each other",' he sneered, and then flipped her over his head, sending her down over the roof of the compartment they had landed on. He jumped to his feet and was about to head back for Terrance when Beast Babe flew back into the air, her wings looking rather terrifying in the dim light. She pounced again, this time turning into a tiger, and waited for him to move as he pulled out his bostaff. She growled lowly, both of them circling the other until she attacked only to have her move blocked by the staff. Frustrated, she tried to break past the staff and hit him, but he swung the staff, knocking her back and off the roof. Terrance gasped as Beast Babe landed with a thud on the roof of his car. He looked back at Slade just in time to see him jump down too and swing at her, forcing her to back up. Terrance felt his breath get caught in his chest as she screamed and fell of the side, quickly clinging to the fence around the windows, her fingers scratched from the old rust.

She pulled herself back up as Slade looked down on her, and her anger was renewed. She changed again, becoming the fierce form of a gorilla. She roared ferociously and advanced on him, this time making him back up. She got ready to strike when Slade backed up so far that he actually fell off, but she realized that he had merely jumped to get away. Frowning, she jumped after him, chasing him from roof to roof, then onto the Big Wheel sign itself, then onto one of the higher up cars. Beast Babe lunged for Slade, her arms out to crush him when he jumped forward and caught her in the middle of her jump and brought her down in a tight headlock. 'He's been lying to you the whole time. He never even wanted to go out with you,' Slade told her cruelly, and she narrowed her eyes so much that it looked like they were closed. She threw her hands behind her large gorilla head and grabbed Slade by the shoulders, bringing him forward, and smashing him into the roof of the car. She screamed out as she threw him over like an old doll and just stood there, breathing heavily as Terrance rose up behind her on a large piece of the ground. His eyes were wide with fear and he had to continuously push his hair behind his ears.

'Beast Babe please, let's just get out of here and leave the bastard alone!' he pleaded, and she looked from him to Slade, who was standing on the roof of a rising car. She clenched her teeth in anger and jumped toward him, changing into an orangutan as she did, screaming furiously as she hit him. The pressure of her hitting him forced him back until he fell off the roof and once again landed on another, Beast Babe clawing at his face until he began to run, her following, extremely pissed off at how he ruined her big night with Terrance. She chased him for about 2 cars when he turned and punched her directly in the face, the blow causing her to change back to normal. Slade pinned her down, his left hand wrapped tightly around her neck, his right hand raised high and curling into a fist to do her in. Terrance raised the rock higher and seen Beast Babe struggle helplessly under Slade's grip, and he felt the fear rise in him.

'Terrance,' she moaned as Slade got ready, and he spread his arms out wide just like he did when they first met, a shout of stress drowning out all sound until the cracking of a fissure roared up and headed for the wheel.

'Beast Babe, fly now!' he yelled as he closed his eyes tightly, and Beast Babe smirked at Slade before turning into an extremely tiny bird and flying over to Terrance.

'Terrance, don't you dare!' Slade commanded, his eye wide with a bit of fear, and Terrance looked away and closed his eyes as the Big Wheel collapsed into the ground, sending up a tidal wave of dust, which engulfed him until there was nothing left. He kept his eyes closed, holding in his breath when he felt a soft grip grab his wrist and pull him down towards the ground, the dust staining their clothes and making them darker. Terrance opened his eyes as Beast Babe track raced across the fair grounds, Terrance's wrist tight in her hand. Her breathing was heavy and she was badly cut and bruised but she didn't care; she just wanted to hide, and what better place to hide than home? She took a sharp left and ran into the House of Mirrors with the frightened-looking Terrance behind her, and as soon as they rounded the first mirror-clad wall Slade stood in the doorway.

They walked in silence, Beast Babe's face showing seriousness, Terrance's showing worried fear. Every mirror they passed showed that Terrance was afraid, but Beast Babe just ignored the images and continued on until they reached the center of the place, the room being shaped like a circle with mirrors all around. She quickly reached into her pocket for her communicator, but when she didn't find it she turned to Terrance.

'Terrance, I – my communicator is missing! You have to lend me yours,' she demanded worriedly, and Terrance back away from her.

'I left it somewhere,' he replied, the sadness and regret catching up to him.

'Well, Slade's coming, and we're alone, so we've got to sneak away and get back to the tower as fast as we can. I can carry you if you –'

'Beast Babe, I'm not going back there. I can never go back there, ever,' he told her sadly, and dipped his head, his hair coming loose on both side as he did so, the right side falling over his eye.

'Terrance – why can't you go back? Of course you can come back,' Beast Babe stuttered confusedly, and hoped for Terrance to answer, but the voice that did was most definitely not his.

'He can't go back because he's no longer your friend little girl; he's my new apprentice,' Slade said, and his image reflected off of every mirror in the room until it was only him and her.

'Terrance?' Beast Babe asked the room, looking for him, but he disappeared, and she was scared. 'Terrance please! Help me!' But no response came back to her.

'The boy you've been with was never really there. You thought that he was on your side, helping you defeat me, when really he's been helping me out this entire time,' Slade said, and Beast Babe tried to fight back the tears by covering it up with anger.

'You're lying!' she screamed, and ran forward to smash the nearest reflection in the collar. It cracked every which way, but it was still there.

'He came to me.' Beast Babe punched the next one in the face. 'I helped him forget his sister so that he control those impressive family powers.' She elbowed the next one's face in. 'And then I sent him to erase your own T.' The next one's face she kicked. 'And he did it from the inside out, just as planned for the real titans.' She punched this one in the gut. Terrance was still no where to be seen, but as the last unbroken mirror remained Beast Babe sank to the floor, her knuckles split and bleeding worse than Terrance's had, and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

'No, I know that Terrance would never betray us.' Her eyes were closed tightly, her mind pleading with her to keep from believing all the 'lies' that she couldn't stop from hearing.

'Tonight, just as with the Titans, Terrance was to strike and take down everyone with the assistance of my commando robots, but instead he decided to take you out for your one and only date. At first that he was going to take you down himself and not bother to waste a few robots on you, but to my surprise he made the same mistake Terra did: he tried to save you. But, apart from this miner setback, he was ever so kind as to deactivate the pathetic security at your tower. Your friends, and his exfriends, are being destroyed as we speak.' Beast Babe bit her lip so hard that it bled, and she stood up, her eyes turning red from the blinked back tears.

'You mother fucking liar!' she screamed, and Terrance's voice reached her ears. She looked up to see him and Slade standing in front of a dark opening; the remains of a moved mirror.

'Beast Babe, stop. It's the truth; they're all dead,' he said, and she saw that he hadn't even bother to tuck his hair behind his ears; he had merely brushed it away.

'But Terrance… Why? Why did you do this to us?' she whimpered, and Slade crossed his arms.

'Because what you had to offer, wasn't enough. He needed more,' Slade said smugly, and Terrance looked away. Beast Babe caught the hidden message in his words and sprang forward in fury as a tiger. Slade flipped her towards the opening where she arched her back and growled. Hardly even caring, Slade pulled out a laser like the one his robots always carried and shot it at her, and she fell to her knees, then onto her stomach, knocked out cold. Slade stepped forward and readied the beam at such a degree that it would kill her, and she moaned softly, grabbing the floor. Terrance saw what was about to happen and he warmed up his powers.

'No Slade. I won't let you hurt her. I won't let you kill my friend,' he sneered, and Slade looked his way.

'Don't be silly dear boy. You no longer have any friends, remember?' This seemed to awaken Beast Babe for she stood, now as a bear, and clawed at Slade's masked face. He groaned and stumbled, Beast Babe slashing at every inch she could reach of him. Terrance watched in fear as she pushed Slade to the ground and pinned him down, fresh slash marks on his mask and chest. Now completely afraid, Terrance turned and ran, his hair flying over his face, his eyes darting behind him. He suddenly stopped in another room, one that was also filled with mirrored walls, and in these mirrors he seen a boy that looked just like him, only he was a mess. His clothes were covered in dust, his hair no longer shined, his eyes wide with fear of what he was looking at, as his top bangs feel partially over his right eye. Terrance backed away from his reflection only to find more, only this time there was another, and it was Terra. Her eyes were also wide with fear and her hair was falling over her face. Terrance spun around, looking from him to her, him to her, him, her, him, her, until the pressure crashed down on him. His knees buckling Terrance fell to the floor, one hand to keep him steady, one hand covering his face in sorrowed shame.

'Beast Babe, I'm just so sorry. I never meant to be like her, I never meant to be like him. I never meant for him to hurt us like this,' he said to himself, and Beast Babe walked over, sporting fresh cuts and marks.

'If you never meant it, then why did you let him?' she asked cruelly, and Terrance stood up, his hand on his head.

'I had to Beast Babe, I just had to. Slade, he said that if I gave him what he wanted, then he would help me control my powers. But then he asked for more. He wanted me to destroy you guys, but I didn't want to, I loved you guys so much. But then he said that he would show me Terra if I did so –' Beast Babe glared at him, her eyes cold and empty.

'So you sold us out, just so then you could see your sister? So you were just pretending that you wanted to be with me?' she snarled, and he could feel the coldness coming from her and chilling him to the bones.

'No, Beast Babe no. But look, you said that you'd love me no matter what remember? You said that you'd never hurt me? I thought that we were friends.' He extended his arm out to touch her, but she turned away from him, her eyes narrowed angrily, tears running down her cheeks.

'Slade was right Terrance. You no longer have any friends, remember?' Terrance backed away, his eyes as wide as they could go as he let the words sink in. It hurt so much, like she had stabbed him with a knife and not with her words.

'Apprentice, come here,' Slade said from behind him, and Terrance back away slowly. ' Thanks to her, we've had a little change in plans.' Terrance bowed his head for a moment, his hair now covering his eye completely, a look of betrayal and hurt on his face. But when he opened his eyes, his face was filled with hatred and disgust, his eyes now narrowed as Beast Babe's were. The two backed into the dark and left Beast Babe alone in the dim ceiling spotlight to cry to herself, and after a moment she fell to her knees and begged for death, for at the moment nothing felt worse than the pain she was feeling in her heart, the pain of a heart torn in two right before her eyes.

Terrance and Slade walked back to his lair in silence. Terrance no longer felt hurt from Beast Babe's actions, but instead wanted vengeance, and wanted her to feel ten times as worse physically. Slade knew that the robots would fail, seeing as the a team of four could stop them, when he now sent them against a team of six, extremely powerful teens, and he knew that the 'training' Terrance was put through that night would make him determined to finish off the titans himself. The same had worked for Terra, only this time, if something were to go wrong, he would have a backup plan, an emergency plan, to keep him from losing another apprentice. He then thought about their first actual encounter, and spoke.

'Did I not tell you that she would betray you Terrance?' he asked, and Terrance clenched his fists, his knuckles beginning to bleed again.

'Yeah, you did, and she's already got 2 strikes against her. This was the final straw. After what she did, I just wanna kill them all, kill her stupid team, kill my loser friends, break her fucking little green neck at my mercy,' he snarled, and Slade smiled hiddenly.

'That's my boy, you're doing better than Terra already,' Slade said, and Terrance smiled cruelly. That's just what he wanted.

Off by the barely standing Titans North tower, the sun was rising, marking a new day, but things would not start off well. Slade's robots were everywhere, their bodies broken and scattered in a heap or just scattered, but the team didn't mind. They didn't even care. Nothing mattered anymore; Terrance had betrayed them, and the news was still ringing in their ears.

'Well, I guess we did it. We beat them. We won,' Gypsie was saying as Crow helped heal her broken arm.

'I find it hard to believe. It does not feel like a victory,' Moonfire was saying as she nursed a sprained wrist and a broken heart – she had liked Terrance so much, and now he had done something like this to them, to her.

'I don't even need to say that I knew it. I sensed it as soon as he came back. I even remember going into his room and seeing his conversation on his laptop. But he had put up some sort of device that made me forget, but now I don't. That bastard sold us out to Slade. I knew we never should have trusted him,' Crow growled, and Craig coughed again. He had taken his friend's actions very personally, and thought that he only wanted to call him over because he wanted to destroy him with the girls. Dean, on the other hand, hadn't spoken yet at all. He was leaning in a corner, his hands covering his face. Even though he tried to act tough, this was defiantly the biggest thing that would ever cause him to act so weak. Moonfire had stopped crying long ago, although the tears never stopped coming. Gypsie wouldn't stop cursing at herself for playing the fool and giving Terrance all their codes in the first place. Crow was angry with herself for not stopping him before it was too late, but what was done was done, and Terrance was gone. Sparky seemed to be taking it the worst though aside from Beast Babe, who had not joined them in their little meeting in the main room.

'But we did trust him. All of us. I feel like such an idiot for not asking Robin about Terra sooner. I should've asked what was going on, and why she was never mentioned, but I didn't so I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry you guys, I've failed you as a leader, and as a friend.' Sparky hung her head low for the first time ever, and Moonfire walked over to comfort her best friend.

'Sparky, it just wasn't you who failed as a friend. Dean and me should've gone with him on his travels, kept him company, called, but we didn't. Maybe it's all our fault that he did this to you guys,' Craig offered, and Gypsie laughed rudely.

'He did it to you too you know,' she sneered, and Crow hushed her friend by poking her arm. 'What?'

'Let's just try and forget about this all right. Now Gypsie, how's everything going now?' Sparky knew that the others could tell that she was just trying to make conversation to drift away from their first team breakdown.

'I finally was able to gain access to the computer. I've reset all the security codes and encryption strings. There's now no possible way that anyone could break in again,' Gypsie reported, and Sparky began to calm down.

'Yes, and all of the surveillance technology Terrance left around the tower has been located and destroyed personally by me,' Moonfire said.

'Sure, that may help our tower, but it doesn't help us. Terrance gave Slade everything he needs to know about us, so if he were to attack again, he would use our flaws, our weakness, everything against us,' Crow observed, and Dean spoke.

'Who cares? It doesn't matter anymore. If Slade ever dares to attack again, then we'll be ready won't we,' he said, stealing the very words Sparky was about to say, and Gypsie looked towards the door, her eyes looking for what wasn't there.

'But what about Beast Babe?' she asked, and Sparky looked also.

'Will she be okay? I know that she has been hit the hardest with Terrance's attack,' Moonfire said miserably, and Sparky shook her head.

'Of course she'll be all right. She just needs a little time to be alone,' she said, and her words carried through the hallways, all the way to the locked door of a guy's room. His room was completely undamaged except for the torn bedsheet and shattered window. On the desk was a laptop, the top still open to the background of two small identical twins, and the box of CDs, posters and a shirt lay unopened. There was a ripped brownish glove next to the laptop with stains of blood around the knuckles, but if someone were to enter, they wouldn't be paying any attention to the desk, its components, the room's paintjob, or even the broken window. Their attention would have been drawn to the circular bed on the platform, where a green melancholy dog lay whimpering sadly. Beast Babe cried to herself as she curled up next to the picture of her and Terrance that had been taken way before that night, and wished that things could go back to the way they were, even though it was all a lie. And no matter how hard she tried to hate him, Beast Babe still couldn't help but wonder if Terrance still loved her as she slowly cried herself to sleep in his bedroom, the memories drowning her mind like a flood, her heart beating lonely, wishing for his to be by hers again.

----------------------------

**I know what it feels like to be lonely. But do not pity me if you were going to, simply review, because good reviews make me happy. What also makes me happy is when my readers enjoy the story so I hope that everyone enjoyed this update and I cannot wait to update for the next part! OOOHHHH evil Terrance and an apprentice outfit that took five differents designs and 5 months to design. Seriously, it took my 5 months. But just hang in there for you all shall know what the infamous apprentice suit looks like in a few days. Until then, farewell -**

**Tiff**


	9. Controlled Part 1 Pt 1

**At last, the first part of Controlled Part 1! I seriously hope everyone enjoys this one, seeing as this took so long to write. And be warned early: extreme nasty and mature content at the very end of Controlled. No, not this chapter, but the entire chapter in a whole. Blegh, I still can't believe I wrote that... Anywho, hugs and thanks to Harleen Quinzell, Heathen Requiem, and Bert the Nomad for being the best ever! And remember, reviews are happily accepted.**

----------------------

Terrance stood in his new room, his old uniform discarded on his bed. He brushed his messy hair once before placing the metal hair clips above his ears just as Terra had. He pulled his sleeveless shirt, which was black on the right side and orange on the left, just like Slade's mask, over top of his Terra-like wrapped arms, then his pants, which cut off just above his knees over his wrapped lower legs. He placed the steel kneepads over his knees and the steel elbow pads over his elbows.

Over his shirt he secured the Slade-like steel neckpiece, then fastened the steel shoulder pads just over the corner of the collar. Over the front side of his upper legs he attached two leg guards, then pulled on his black gloves. Over his wrists and back of hands he locked on steel wristbands attached to steel protectors to cover his hands.

Lastly he stepped into his black shoes with steel ankle bands with two spaced out steel pieces over the top of his feet. He had steel toes on the end of his shoes, and the soles were just like his old hiking boots. On the front of his shoulder pads, kneepads, elbow pads, leg guards, and metal clips was the same small kneepad design that Slade had. On his shoulder pads and leg guards were two lines, one on top of the design, and one below.

To finish everything off he pulled on his belt, with was similar to the things Terra had on her hips, only there was a circular head attaching them together. This was his new outfit. Slade had been preparing it while Terrance was with the Titans North. He said that it was a combination of Terra's outfit and Robin's outfit; apparently he had been his apprentice once before.

Terrance looked into his mirror, his hair still pushed behind his ears, and with one furious shake of his head his bangs fell feel, the rights once falling over his right eye. He was ready to take on the Titans North now, seeing as he was now completely Slade's apprentice. He breathed in once before looking over at his old clothes, and with an angry yell he pounced, tearing the clothes to shreds.

He never wanted to think of the lie of a life that he had once lived, and every single piece of memory had to be destroyed. His face flushing, Terrance threw the remains into his trash can then lit them on fire with a small book of matches that he had found in his dresser drawer. He glared down on the flames as his old clothes disintegrated, and was sure to pour a glass of water on it before the fire seeped over the edge of the basket.

'I'm never going back to the way I was. Never,' he snarled at the ashes, and heard his Slade communicator beep. He clicked it open to find – of course – Slade's head looking at him.

'Apprentice, it's time,' Slade said simply, and Terrance nodded solemnly. He silently closed the device and tossed it onto his bed. He walked out of his room and into the main chamber where Slade was waiting patiently. He stood in the center, his head down, and Slade began to speak. 'In the past, you have had many doubts, made many mistakes because of them, but now it's all behind you, isn't it?'

Terrance looked up, his eyes opened. 'Yes,' he replied, and Slade continued.

'Now, you belong to me, just like your sister, don't you?' He gave Terrance a hard stare as he answered.

'I do.'

'For now on, from this day forward, you will serve me, and me only?' he asked seriously, and Terrance raised his hands in front of him to show he wasn't lying.

'I will.'

'Will you obey every command I give you?'

'I will.'

'Will you fight, unlike Terra, by my side, forever?' Slade brought his hand forward, his clenched over something. Terrance looked over as Slade opened his hand to reveal a circular disk with his S insignia on it. Terrance glared down on it, never before wanting to wear it outside of his lair, but now he wanted to show it off to the whole world. His eyes traveled from the disk to Slade, and seen that he was also glaring down on him. Terrance wasted no more time; he reached forward, grabbed the disk and attached it to the right side of his shirt, directly over his heart.

'I will,' he answered, and looked back up at Slade, waiting anxiously for his next request.

'And, without failure like your sister, will you destroy the Titan North?' Slade glance down at Terrance to find that he was grinning cruelly, just like Terra had on her first day.

'And here I thought that you'd never ask. It would be my pleasure,' Terrance answered, and narrowed his eyes. He could already imagine the fear on Beast Babe's face as he took her down.

Beast Babe sighed as she climbed unwillingly into Gypsie's car, which she made herself with her own powers. It had been almost a month since Terrance had betrayed them, but the shock was starting to wear off. Like Sparky said, all she needed was some time to be alone. Pretty soon she had started sleeping in her own bedroom instead of his, and began ditching the memories and photographs. Her friends never mentioned him, and as soon as the sun had reached its peak the day after the attack the team was already half down cleaning the tower. Gypsie kept on having fits at how all her hard work had been flushed down the drain, and Crow kept on cursing at how Slade's robots had even dared to set foot in her room, let alone trash it. Craig and Dean had taken the attack harder than any of them, harder than Moonfire, harder than Sparky, even harder than Beast Babe, seeing as he had been their friend, their best friend, and he had tried to kill them.

'Guys, I don't want to go to the mall,' she whined as Craig got in, then Moonfire, then Beast Babe, then Crow, then Dean. Sparky was in the front, with Gypsie driving.

'Beast Babe, you could use some time out of your room chick,' Gypsie said as they began driving, and she folded her arms.

'Well, if you're gunna force me to go, then I might as well enjoy myself. Crow, I'm gunna ask you some questions, and you gotta say yes to all of them. Got it?' Beast Babe asked excitedly, and Crow looked past Dean and out the window.

'No, I don't got it,' she replied monotonously, and Moonfire piped up.

'Oh, Beast Babe, may I partake in the game of questions?' she wondered, and Beast Babe turned her attention to her new contestant.

'Of course! Okay, first question: do you like Craig?'

'Of course. That must be the stupidest question that I have done the hearing of!' Moonfire exclaimed as she snuggled into Craig's arms.

'That was just number one. Number two: would you ever date a girl?' This one caught Moonfire by surprise. She thought about it for a second, then answered.

'If Craig was a girl, then yes,' she answered slyly, and Craig raised an eyebrow.

'If I was a _girl_?' he asked, and Sparky hushed him.

'Number three, if you had to date Sparky, would you?' Sparky stopped laughing up front, and even Crow cracked a smile.

'Uh…' Moonfire stuttered, and Beast Babe grinned evilly at her.

'You have to answer,' she edged, and Moonfire gulped.

'Uh… yes?' she murmured, and the car burst out in laughter.

'Ohmygod she had to say yes!' Gypsie laughed, and Sparky hit her arm.

'That so was not funny,' she growled, and Beast Babe shrugged kiddingly.

'You wanted me to come, remember?' Gypsie stopped the car at the red light of a stoplight, and high above them a 17-year-old villain looked down on them. The car got ready to move as the light turned green, and the villain shot a large boulder forward at the car. It hit its target dead on, sending it and its passengers tumbling a good 15 ft. It skidded to a stop on its tires, and Moonfire panicked. She lit up her starbolts and focussed the energy on her jammed door. The car became enveloped in bright blue power until there was enough energy to knock the door off cleanly. A few seconds later the engine blew, the hood of the car landing with a heavy thud 25 ft away. Craig stumbled out and helped Moonfire exit, her hand on her head. Dean warped out, Crow wrapped in his arms, and Beast Babe flopped out last. Sparky jumped out, furious at who had attacked, and Gypsie stepped out after carefully opening the door. It fell off as soon as her feet touched the ground. She looked forward, as did everyone else, save Craig, who was glaring down on his cut arm.

'Alright, now who the fuck did that?' he yelled, and Moonfire turned him towards where everyone else was looking. Beast Babe stepped forward, her eyes wide with shock.

'Terrance?' she asked, and he grinned. The wind from the car's impact carried clouds of dust around him, but everyone could still his him. See his uniform, his vengeance, his hatred. The wind stopped and his hair fell back into place as he spoke.

'Hey Beast Babe, hey guys. Did you all miss your favourite villain?' he asked, then, with a yell, brought his hands back behind his head and thrust them forward, taking a large step forward as he did so. Sparky was the first to move away as several sharp and pointed rocks zoomed their way. They destroyed everything in their path, from tearing up a bit of the road, to totally trashing Gypsie's car.

Terrance glared at the wreck for a moment before lifting the boulder he threw in the first place and dropped it onto the car, crushing what was left of it. He didn't even notice Beast Babe as her hiding place was taken away, didn't notice the confusion on her face as she stared at him for the longest time. Terrance stressed out as he broke the pavement around him, forming a not even close to be circular platform. It lifted into the air then flew forward towards the girls and two guys. Sparky dropped to the ground, her face curled into an annoyed frown.

'Titans North go!' she shouted, and the team advanced. Craig and Dean were now completely pissed; Terrance actually had the nerve to come back and fight them? Terrance, on the other hand, was as calm as calm could be. Without even moving he opened up the ground and sent the cracks towards the charging team. Sparky was running, and as soon as she seen the cracks she took to the air, but Terrance lifted the ground beneath her. A stone pillar raised up from under her feet and took her out, in the progress, taking Crow out as well.

Moonfire and Craig shot at him, but Terrance swerved to the side and replied with a large boulder. Craig flew in front of Moonfire to help but it was too strong; the large rock took them both out. Dean and Gypsie zapped at the rock, their powers combining, and the power broke a corner off the platform, causing Terrance to stumble. He regained balance and threw the piece of rock at the two, knocking the two out of commission. Beast Babe, being the last one standing, changed into an eagle and flew over. She changed back and clung onto the rim of the platform, Terrance glaring down on her as she did so. She groaned as she pulled herself up, and, her fingers almost digging into the rock, she looked him right in the eye, seeing as the right one was covered.

'Terrance, please stop! What are you even doing? We're all your friends for God's sake!' she said, and he leaned forward angrily.

'I no longer have any friends, remember?' he snarled, then brought his fist back, and brought it back in a sharp uppercut to her jaw. Beast Babe cried out as she fell back, her jaw feeling like she had just been stabbed there. She fell down, only to be caught just a few feet from the ground by Moonfire, who looked over at her 'girlfriendless exfriend'. Terrance smirked back at the two then flipped backwards off the rock, leaving it to float on its own, which it didn't do for very long.

The rock bounced over the knocked out Sparky, Terrance landing right after. He looked down on the leader, and carelessly lifted up two large boulders to crush her. The first one hovered over top of her as she started to sit up painfully, and Terrance got ready to drop it when the rock he had dropped on the car lifted into the air, surrounded by a white aura. Terrance looked over, his face full of surprise as Crow got ready to drop her own rock on her own victim.

'You know I can hurt you Bastard,' she swore, and Terrance smiled.

'You know I can hurt you Bitch,' he mocked, and threw back his hand. He broke Crow's grip on the rocks and chucked all three of them at her, his arm out in front of him. Crow grunted as the rocks pushed her back, and she desperately tried to cling onto the nearest thing, which was a lamppost. Her grip being too strong, Crow spun around the post several times as Craig ran up to her, and by the time she had let go and flew right into Craig, the pole had been worn down and bent over. Terrance laughed as he saw Crow crash into the arms of her friend, and didn't see Sparky run up to her.

She slapped his hand away and swung severely at his head as Gypsie and Dean joined the fight, and he pushed the two aside with as wave of rocks, then locked onto Sparky's arm and kicked her away with all his might. Sparky rolled backwards a few feet and got ready to charge again when a wall of pointed rocks flew up in front of her face. She backed away as Terrance lowered his arms back down to his sides, his hands in fists, and Sparky pulled out her own circular disk and implanted it on the wall. The middle flashed and beeped for a moment before it exploded, sending Terrance back and onto his side. Dean helped Gypsie up as Sparky looked in through the hole in the wall.

'Okay guys, now!' she signaled, and they got ready to do their double attack again as Terrance got up and to his feet, his body still close to the ground.

'I would say sorry, but you're an asshole,' Dean sneered, and Terrance gazed on with a simple smile. Then he moved quickly, jabbing his hand into the ground. Yellow power flared up around his fingers and into the pavement as a crack raced towards Sparky, and Gypsie and Dean. Two pillars of dirt forced the three into the air, where they saw the roofs of two buildings across from each other come dreadfully close. Sparky crashed through the roof of one as Gypsie and Dean crashed into the roof of another just as some guy in a desk was flirting with some girl in his apartment. The girl screeched and jumped into the guy's arms as Dean flattened the desk and Gypsie fell on him.

Down below Terrance stood properly and looked up to see where the three had landed. He laughed briefly as he seen the smoke rise from the holes in the roofs, then grinned as he laid eyes on Crow and Craig as the two tried to get up. He lifted the large rock that lay near them once again and moved it over to where the two were, and they looked up just as Terrance let it drop. Crow fearfully warmed up her powers to try and lift the rock back up, but she and Craig both knew that it was useless. They prepared for the impact when the rock suddenly stopped and rose away from them, a stressed groan reaching their ears.

Moonfire raised the rock high over her head as she glared at Terrance, giving Craig a chance to get away as Beast Babe helped up her friend. Moonfire's eyes were narrowed as Terrance glared back at her, and she threw the rock forward. Terrance raised his arms in front of him and used his powers to stop the rock before it smothered him, and he sent the rock flying back at her. Moonfire angrily warmed up her starbolts and shot them at the boulder, the pressure finally breaking it. Without giving him any time to move, she jumped forward, eye beams shooting from her eyes and nailing him right in the chest. The beams pushed him back and into the side of the rock wall Terrance had made, and he smashed through 3 pillars when he finally stopped, fell, and closed his eyes with a groan. Moonfire, her eyes smoking a little, flew over to her old friend and gasped.

'Terrance, I think I annihilated him,' she whispered, and Terrance opened his eyes, every corner of them filled with bright yellow power.

'You're such a stupid slut,' he said cruelly, and a jet of mud erupted beneath her. Moonfire cringed as it propelled her up, and cried out as it slammed her against the ground. Now the team was really pissed, but Terrance wasn't afraid. He stood up and dusted off his arms casually as Moonfire mouthed several rude things to him, and Sparky exited from the building she fell into. Gypsie and Dean left their own landing zone and they all warmed up their powers, their patience way past gone. Getting annoyed at their determination, Terrance stressed out his powers greatly, bringing his fists near the ground, then raising them to his sides as two monsters made of mud, rock and sewage pipe appeared from under the ground. The team let their powers turn off as the monsters stood in front of Terrance, who looked just as amazed as they were.

'Well, it looks like he's got some new tricks up his sleeve,' Crow said, her eyes wide as they examined the creatures, and Terrance turned away from them, looking at his hands.

'Holy shit, how did I -?' he started to ask himself when Slade interrupted on the little earphone in his ear.

'You didn't dear boy, it was me. I used this trick to help Terra, and help her it did. So I decided to pull the same trick for you. You see, apart from being stylish, your suit's neural interface had given me direct access to your nervous system, just like Terra's. These powers, are again my powers. My strength is now also yours. We are connected Terrance, just as Terra and I were. We are united as master and family apprentice. We fight as one: Terra, you and I!' he shouted, and Terrance felt his arms lift into the air and behind his head. His voice let out a cry as he leaned back then forward, slamming his fists into the ground. Terrance relaxed, the sides of his fists stinging as the crack traveled quickly from around his hands to the team, breaking and weakening the pavement all around them, around him, and everywhere between and yonder.

The cracks slithered under the standing team as they took to the air in surprise, their powers flickering uneasily. Terrance let his breathing catch in his throat as the monsters, or mud golems, sank into the ground as pure dirt and disappeared for a moment before one popped up below Craig and Dean, knocking them away. It then swung its sewage pipe arm and smacked Gypsie's away just as she readied to fire. Sparky growled and charged at it as Craig helped his friend up.

Moonfire was about to rush to her significant other when the other golem appeared in front of her, Crow, and Beast Babe, and they quickly readied their powers, but it was too late; the golem readied its own arm and let fly a thick stream of mud in their faces. Beast Babe jumped out of the waist-high muck and ran at her attacker, morphing into a rhinoceros as she approached. In a calm reaction, the golem disintegrated itself and sank back into the ground, leaving Beast Babe to change back in confusion. She looked around as it silently rose behind her, and turned just in time to see its large fist coming right at her head.

Panicking, she turned into an ankylosaurus and flinched as the golem punched her hide, literally. She closed her eyes as Sparky jumped down in front of the beast to distract it, and flew sharply to the right as it aimed a punch at her. Craig flew over to help as Dean and Gypsie tried again to try their attack on Terrance, who rebounded and sent a wave of dirt crashing upon them and pushing them back into the mud monster fight so that he could concentrate and control the golems properly.

'See now didn't I tell you it would all pay off in the end?' he asked himself as he clenched his teeth and forced the golems to fight harder.

'It all pays off in the end Terrance,' Slade said to the earpeice, and Terrance grinned and shouted out as Sparky jumped onto the back of her golems while Craig and Beast Babe shot energy at it. Sparky thrashed back and forth as the golem blocked attacks and desperately tried to get her off its back. Sparky zapped it continuously until it finally forced that certain piece of pavement that she clung on to to shoot away and slam her into the ground. Sparky groaned and tried to form a ball of electricity as the golem raised its hand to crush her when Gypsie came out of nowhere and tacked the thing senseless as Craig stepped back. They watched as it began to fall helplessly apart before Gypsie was even able to touchdown it and she sat on the ground in a rather confused manner as two large mud arms shot up from the pavement and crisscrossed over her, locking her down.

Gypsie struggled angrily as the golem came back and held her in front of it, using her as a shield as Craig and Dean came to help. Sparky stood up and looked around as her friends fought to free Gypsie without hurting her, and her masked eyes trailed over to where Moonfire was shooting at the golem as it tried to hit her. She stepped back and gasped smally as two streams of mud wrapped around her, pinning her arms to the side, but she regained her anger and shot a straight line of freedom down the tendrils with her eyebeams and broke free by using ultimate strength to push them away.

Crow came up beside her, using her powers to block several small rocks twice before a large boulder crashed down in front of her, and she was just able to block it out. She then turned her attention to Gypsie as Craig and Dean tried hopelessly to attack without hurting her. A scream caught her off guard as she turned to see Beast Babe turn back into a dinosaur, only to have her plan fail as the golem stuck its muck cannon inside the ground and shoot up a jet of mud underneath her, the pressure sending her flying across the street and into a building, the window above her shattering on impact. Sparky then took it as the last straw and pulled out some exploding disks, covered them with electricty and fired away at Terrance, shouting to her teammates as she did so.

'Titans North! Fall back!' she shouted as she tossed the disks, and they exploded right in front of Terrance's face, who coughed and cringed from the small shock as smoke surrounded his body.

'You bitch I can't see,' he coughed, and everyone turned to their leader.

'Are you shittin' me we got him!' Craig yelled, and Sparky shot him a sharp look.

'You all heard me, and I said fall back. Now!' Without another word, she threw a smoke bomb at her feet and they all disappeared into a cloud of smoke where Crow and Dean warped them all home, minus one little changeling.

Terrance, sick of the fumes, raised a pillar of rocks under his feet and he went up about 20 ft before letting it stop so that he could see clearly, and all he seen was the large ball of smoke, a trashed street, and a small green girl looking up at him. Furious enough for not having the chance to do away with them like he wanted, Terrance gave her the meanest look his had, one of threats and warnings mixed together saying, 'Get lost I'll destroy you later.' Beast Babe caught the message and backed away slowly before spreading her wings and flying into the smoke. Terrance watched her silhouette fade for a moment before calling over a platform to ride home on, his fists stinging from being clenched so hard, several thoughts running through his mind faster than Beast Babe as she ran the rest of the way home, tears flowing from her eyes.

--------------------------

**Ohhhh what happens next? Not what happens right off in the actual Teen Titans episode I can tell you that. Slade's kinda upset, as it were, at Terrance's failure... Be prepared for the nastiness I warn you again! No it's not a lemon. Or is it?... Nope, no it's not. And until next time, farewell!**

**Tiff**


	10. Controlled Part 1 Pt 2

**Part two everyone! Next update shall be the last for this chapter oohhh so exciting! I hope that my readers enjoy this; man it's so difficult to rewrite the episode and make everything corrispond to my characters and the original script. Anywho, now we're on to the seperated fights, which took forever to write. My eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long. And, as always, I would love to thank Harleen Quinzell, Heathen Requiem, and Bert the Nomad for being my favourite reviewers and friends! **

-------------------------

Terrance rubbed his arm, the ice pack causing his arm to sting. He removed his shirt and dabbed softly at the bruises, his hair messily falling past his nose and blocking his vision even more. He brushed it away in an annoyed manner as the fight came to his head for the third time since had arrived back at the lair.

Slade had said nothing, but merely kept his back to him and stared at the recordings as Terrance silently made his way to his room and locked the door, his limp minor now after the exercise of walking.

He had walked into his room, still angry at letting Beast Babe go just like that and he knew that Slade was not pleased at all about the lack of deaths. As soon as he sat down he noticed the ice pack and first aid kit on his desk. He also noticed that Slade had smashed his mirror out of anger. So he just sat down and began fixing himself up, seeing as that's what Slade wanted him to do.

Dabbing at the cuts, he remembered everything he had said, done, seen, and felt. He had said the nicest things he could while he was thinking the meanest, and it had nearly killed him. He had done most horrible things to his friends, but they weren't friends anymore, now that they had attacked him like that. He had seen his friends charge at them, attack him, forget everything that they had, but he didn't care, for he had done the same. He had felt the anger, and fury, the pleasure as his fist made contact with Beast Babe's pretty face, and he smiled greedily of how he would have another chance to do so again before he finished her off.

But he also thought about how he had let that pretty face just walk away, even though she was right there. He thought about how he could've gotten her from behind with a nice little goodbye spike instead of letting her just turn and run. In anger, he pounded the shattered glass, and to his surprise, his gloves didn't tear.

Shrugging the minor pain off he wrapped the ice bag around his hand just as Slade knocked on his door, and he placed the bag on his bed, ignoring the water droplets as they wetted his sheets. He stood up straight and kept his eyes on the wall; he knew that if he made eye contact he would see nothing but anger and disappointment in his master's eye.

'Enter,' Terrance said, signaling that Slade wouldn't catch him in an awkward situation or anything like it. Slade opened the door and stepped in, his fists clenched. _Well that's a good sign_, Terrance thought to himself, and Slade narrowed his eye, like he had heard the mind comment.

'Apprentice, why did you fail today?' Slade asked Terrance like he was a maturing child, and he sighed.

'I failed because I didn't fight hard enough then let Beast Babe get away,' he answered in a monotone, and Slade nodded.

'Exactly. Now what can we do to fix this for the next and final battle?' Terrance closed his eyes for a moment as he thought.

'I won't hold back and destroy them the best I can,' he replied, and, before he could help it: 'But I don't know why I let her get away! I could've gotten her, I know I could've, but instead I thought that it just wasn't the time!' He expected to be hit for talking this way, but instead Slade spoke.

'But you still let her just walk away,' Slade said calmly, and Terrance felt his patience start to slip away.

'Yes I _know_ that but –' he began, and this time he felt a strong fist make contact with his face.

'You let her just walk away, just like you did when we had her cornered in the House of Mirrors. You let me deal with her, instead of helping your master, and because of that she was able to go back to her tower and tell all the others everything. It's all because of your little affections for her that you allow her to leave everytime, and this needs to change. And if you won't change for me, then maybe you'll change for yourself.'

Terrance began to shake a little as Slade approached him, his fists still clenched, his voice sounding frighteningly calm. He gulped as Slade walked around behind him, and when Slade didn't say anything else, he braced for the worst and ended up with a fist to his back. Terrance flew forward and crashed into his dresser mirror, shards flying all around him, his head turned at just the right angle to avoid the pieces arriving at his face. Groaning, he fell to the ground, his outfit ripped already, and Slade picked him up, holding him about a foot away from his mask.

'Apprentice, you are going to train every waking minute with me until I think you're ready to fight those girls again-'

'There's two guys with them,' Terrance said as his head lolled to the side, and Slade pushed him back into the mirror.

'Don't talk back to me,' Slade growled, and continued. 'As I said, after you change meet me in the training room, and I'll try and get you ready.' Terrance panicked and quickly thought up an excuse, not wanting to train with Slade after he failed so greatly; it would just be Slade's excuse to beat the shit out of him until he had an idea for what to do with the Titans North.

'Master, please, I don't need training. I just made one mistake; they were all together; maybe if I attacked them if they were all separated then maybe I'd be able to take them down easily. Please, reconsider,' he pleaded, and Slade let him fall to his feet.

'What an excellent idea. In fact, I've used this on Terra to help her destroy the Titans,' Slade told him, and Terrance sighed heavily, his heart going back into his chest and out of his throat. 'Apprentice, while I retrieve some old friends, I want you to train with some of my commando robots to prepare you. The final battle always has to be worth watching doesn't it?' Terrance nodded as he stood back up, and Slade left.

It was then he showed the pain. He fell to his knees, hugging his stinging arms, the pains on his chest hurting even more as his arms touched the ripped flesh. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out these unpleasant feelings, and thought about his choice, just like he had even since he showed up on Slade's 'doorstep', freezing and soaked from the rain, blood staining his clothes from his final mistake.

He had been desperate for control, for someone who understood him, and so far Slade had been the only one, but it was his promises that had kept him bound to his master. His promise of finding Terra, of control, of understanding, and then there was the 'bonus' he received after he did something right. Terrance never really enjoyed this; he found it rather against what he had always thought, but in some way he always ended up giving in and enjoying himself as best he could, even though he wished for someone else. He shuddered as he thought about the reward he would receive when he finished off the Titans North, but pushed the thoughts out of his mind and changed into something he could practice with. He didn't have much time, and for all he knew, Slade's friends could've arrived by the time he stepped into the hall.

It was quiet now, except for the occasional clinking of shards in a small bowl. Crow leaned against a wall with Dean, their eyes closed, their arms crossed. Moonfire nestled in Craig's arms as he glared at the wall, and she sighed again, her heart crushed. Beast Babe paced back and forth, her mind racing. Sparky sat down on one chair, then another, then at the table, then flew, then sat back down, too nerve-wrecked to properly think anywhere like she normally could. Gypsie sat alone on a bench, plucking small rock shards from her precious glass eye necklace, tossing them angrily into the bowl that rested on the table in front of her. Everyone's mind was racing, but Gypsie was the first to speak.

'I should've taken his head off when I had the chance,' she growled, and Crow continued.

'I should've destroyed him with every bit of power I've got,' she snarled, and Dean spoke next.

'I shouldn't have gone so easy on the bastard,' he swore, and Moonfire raised her quivering voice.

'I let him attack me. I let him fool me so easily again,' she moaned, and Craig held her close as she cried a little.

'I never should have let him hurt my friends like that. I should've killed him before he got a chance to attack,' Craig said to his friends, and Sparky stopped moving around and faced her team.

'But why would he attack? I thought he was our friend? But now that he's not, why couldn't we kill him? Why did we just let him attack us like that? Why couldn't we lay even a finger on him, like we can on any other villain?' Sparky asked, and Beast Babe stopped pacing.

'Because Sparky, he's not just some other villain that we can just fight. He's Terrance. He was a Titans North. He was… our friend.' She had planned on saying, 'My friend,' but stuck to saying our, even though he meant more to her than anything in the world. She bit her lip and felt her body tense as Crow relied with rather cruel words.

'That sonofabitch was _never_ our friend, let alone yours. He was a spy for Slade, who trained him and allowed him to take over his life so that he could kill us. He's evil, and nothing can change it, but like we care, cause the bastard always has been and always will be.' Craig and Dean flinched like she had been attacking them with her words instead of Terrance, and Beast Babe stomped over, her eyes brimming with tears.

'You have no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about okay bitch!' she screamed, and Crow narrowed her eyes angrily. 'I know that he's made mistakes okay? I was there when he betrayed us! He may have attacked us but he's not –'

'Beast Babe just shut up. He totaled my car. To me, that's pretty evil,' Gypsie interrupted seriously, and Beast Babe grabbed the table in front of her and flung it across the room with an angry yell where it crashed again a wall and smashed into pieces.

'Gypsie this isn't a fucking joke! I knew Terrance better than any of you, better than anyone! I know his mistakes, I know every horrible things he's ever done; he trusted me with that. I know how messed up he is, how his life is, but he's definitely not evil. Trust him for that. We can't just end this and give up.' Beast Babe turned her head to the side as she cried softly. Gypsie felt guilty for putting her car in front of a person. Moonfire, Craig and Dean were thinking over how badly they wanted to kill him for his betrayal when it was Beast Babe he had betrayed all this time. Crow let he guard down for a moment before regaining her hatred and frowned at the sad green girl. But Sparky wasn't moved.

'Beast Babe, how can you say such things? He is working for _Slade_,' she said slowly and cruelly, and Beast Babe turned to her, not caring about the tears.

'Sure Sparky, and when your precious Robin was working for Slade they just gave up on him too,' Beast Babe spat, but Sparky didn't even flinch. She had known about Robin working for Slade since the day she knew about Robin, but the news always got to her.

'He's not my precious Robin,' was her answer, and Beast Babe began to give up on her team when suddenly Sparky continued. 'But he'll get one last chance to prove himself. Only one. Titans North, we have to try and break the grip Slade has on him. We have to try and get Terrance back before its too late,' she told them, and the alarm went off. Red lights lit up the rooms as Moonfire stood up from Craig's lap and got her starbolts ready.

'It is Terrance. It is trouble,' she said solemnly, and they headed for whatever mode of transportation they had left.

Terrance floated around the city and looked down on it while it was still good. He didn't mind that it was cold, or that he was up in the air about a hundred feet. What bothered him was the fact that Slade's 'old friends', weren't friends at all; they were monsters. Well, that's what he called them. One was a giant person made of rock, called Cinderblock, who had round red eyes and couldn't talk properly, which he found rather annoying. Another was a large body made of electricity, whose mind was a red and black computer chip with a face, or so it looked like. He also couldn't talk properly, but it wasn't enough to hide the creepiness of Overload. The last one was a disgusting person hidden beneath about 200 pounds of purplish goo with several green eyes, and the ability to make a guy hurl. He was Plasmus. They all obeyed Slade, especially with the help of the neural remotes that he was told to put on each of their 'chests', if that's what you could call them. Terrance was not out here watching the city because his job for the moment had been completed; take the villains to their fighting locations. Overload was supposed to go to the electricity place, while Plasmus went to the chemical plant, and Cinderblock to the quarry. Everyone was waiting patiently as Terrance shivered and looked back down to the streets. Nothing yet. He groaned and sat down on his rock platform, breaking off a piece of rock and tossing it up and down with his right hand as he stared out to the waters. They shimmered beautifully in the light and he smirked.

'They won't be shimmering when I fill the bay with dirt and rocks,' he muttered to himself, and Slade came in on his earpeice.

'Apprentice, the Titans North are approaching their destinations. Sparky, Moonfire and Craig are heading for the quarry; Gypsie, Beast Babe and Dean are arriving at the chemical plant and Crow has decided to go alone to defeat Overload. This should be a simple task for you, now that they are all split up,' Slade said as Terrance took in his information, then nodded.

'Just what I was thinking,' he replied as he headed for Crow; she would be the first to take down, and how he was anticipating their meeting.

Crow arrived at the electricity place and immediately heard the worried screams of the workers inside. She was then thankful for the villain info sheets Robin sent them. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled on her hood and turned into her soul self: a white crow, which is quite impossible when you think about it. She morphed into the room to find Overload inside, and seen that his picture was nothing compared to the real thing. She instantly considered calling over Dean. But instead, she thought up a cheesy punchline to keep from losing her cool.

'So, Overload is it? Well, ever know what happens when the lights go out?' she asked, and readied her powers. Overload growled and shot his arm at her, which she blocked with a big bright circular shield. She pushed the shield forwards far enough until it hit the villain in the face and he fell back. Not giving him a chance, she shot a few bolts of energy at him, but he recalled himself and twisted and turned, avoiding every attack until he changed into pure energy and sank into the ground. Crow looked around nervously and didn't notice the villain rematerialize behind her. He took one shot and sent her flying, her voice echoing off the empty room. Angrily, she maneuvered upright and readied her powers at such a degree that it almost hurt her own hands. With a sinister cry, she yelled out her incantation and placed up the biggest shield of her life, blocking everything out of view as Overload shot at her.

Gypsie, Beast Babe and Dean reached the chemical plant with caution, not knowing what awaited them. Dean went in first, then signaled for the girls to join. Dean pulled out a pocket flashlight and lit up the room as they walked around, searching for Plasmus. Both girls jumped as Dean's voice reached their ears.

'Okay, now remember everything Robin told us about this guy in the info sheets. First off, it likes to chow down on goop, so keep an eye out around the tubes of chemicals. Next, it spits acid, so when it attacks makes sure to keep your reflexes _handy_.' Dean stressed out the last word as he tripped over a cord and toppled over, with Gypsie and Beast Babe there to catch him before he reached the ground. He straightened himself as Beast Babe heard a noise, and they moved on, Beast Babe lingering as she studied a particular tube of chemicals. Getting a little creeped out she ran to catch up with the other two when they heard a sound; a kind of submerged screech, when suddenly the lid of the tube popped off and they all turned to find Plasmus erupt from the tube, screaming hideously. Beast Babe screamed and clung to Gypsie as she and Dean warmed up their powers, but she soon found herself running as Plasmus leaned back then lurched forward, spitting out a mouthful of burning acid right at Gypsie. She watched as her friends dipped and ducked and dodged the disgusting liquid until they reached Beast Babe's hiding place, and Gypsie shakily spoke.

'Holy shit that thing almost hit me,' she murmured, and Beast Babe felt her serious emotions take over her cowardly ones.

'Forget that let's just kill this bitch and move on to Terrance,' she snarled, and Dean was proud of her determination. She morphed out her wings and flew, Gypsie and Dean following after her, and they all shot at him until a large hole was formed right in the middle of his chest. Gypsie and Dean, being too close to split up, both shot through the hole and landed behind him, and they expected Beast Babe to join them when Plasmus turned around, reveling the poor girl trapped inside one of his center eyes. Beast Babe held her breath and pushed worriedly at the outer surface at a mad attempt to get free, but when she couldn't she closed her eyes and began to morph. Dean covered Gypsie's head as Beast Babe broke free as a tyrannosaurus rex and jumped down into her friend's arms. Gypsie looked into her arms and seen Beast Babe rub her head. All three of them looked up as Plasmus let out a screaming roar and attacked.

Sparky, Moonfire and Craig rushed to the quarry as fast as they could, hoping that no one had gotten hurt, only to find Cinderblock just trashing things. Sparky tensed up, and, without thinking, threw an electric disk at the back of the villain's head, only to have him turns, spot the three, and angrily cry out in his deep voice. The three spilt up as Cinderblock lifted up a large dump truck and chucked it as hard as he could at Sparky, who just missed the truck by flying fiercely into the air and zooming in towards him with a kick to the head. Sparky touched down to the top of a truck they watched Cinderblock shake his head like a dog would to wear off the effect, and he began to charge at her when she jumped back into the air to reveal Moonfire flying at him, starbolts ready. Craig patted his girlfriend on the back as Cinderblock skidded about 20 feet back before crashing into a parked crane. They all got ready as the crane's load, a pile of girders, swung dangerously back and forth until the contents spilled all over him. Angrily, he stood up, flinging the girders every which way, and plucked the crane arm from its position and swung it angrily in the two lovers' direction. Craig raised his arms and melted away a piece of the arm just as it came close to hitting their heads, and while they were preoccupied with breathing normally he swatted Craig away and into a pile of rocks and grabbed Moonfire, holding her up to his annoyed face. Moonfire took one look at the injured Craig and felt her anger reach its maximum. Her eyes glowing their brightest, she struggled for a moment before bringing her right leg back and swinging it forward, aiming a kick at his face, the force breaking her free of his grasp. But obviously the attack must've been used on him before for he blocked her foot with his hands. Sparky then pounced and threw a disc right in Cinderblock's face, the explosion leaving his eyes seeing only bright spots. He was so out of it that he didn't notice Sparky as she kicked his face again, then time knocking him completely over. She floated over to a truck and crouched down in a ready position as Craig and Moonfire lowered behind her.

'Sparky, why is he continuing to do the fighting?' Moonfire asked, and Craig answered, the pain in his arm fading slightly.

'I dunno. He's just really persistent for some reason.'

'But why, that's what I want to know. Look around; there's nothing to capture or to steal. There's absolutely nothing! Why in the hell would Slade send him here anyways?' she asked, and Cinderblock steadied himself. With an angry scream, he charged and punched the truck just as they scattered.

Crow was having better luck now. She just didn't know how to finish this guy off. Overload cornered her, and she looked around for some inspiration when she remembered Robin's note: 'Defeat him with water!' Quickly she reached for the wall and found every water pipe in the room with her powers. In a moment all the pipes had burst from the wall and had pointed at the large villain, who cowered before its foe. The pipes shot water at him, shrinking him down until there was only the chip left. Crow left the pipes to hang and spew water as she stepped cautiously up to the chip, and found it fitting to interrogate it.

'Alright, what is the reason you're here?' She didn't notice the brown sludge that began to emerge from the pipes. 'Why did Slade –' she began, when a large amount shot in her direction, pushing her against the wall. She rubbed the mud out of her eyes using her powers to see an all to familiar figure walking calmly towards her, the mud flying away from his shoes so that he wouldn't get dirty.

'God you're just so stupid,' Terrance snickered as he stopped, and Crow felt the anger coming back. 'Decoy. Ever hear of it? Slade and I, we had to distract you guys, get you cowards out of the safety of your little home, out of your hiding place.' Crow leaned forward menacingly as she warmed up her powers.

'Terrance,' she snarled.

'Crow,' he said calmly, like he was addressing her a hello.

'You're a lying bastard traitor,' she spat, and Terrance's eyes began to glow.

'Well you're a witch bitch,' he shot back, and Crow sprang up into the air, Terrance following suit on a muddy wave. He jumped free of the muck and flew at Crow, who flew back a little. He swung twice at her head, first with the right fist then the left, only to have her grab his shoulders and send a ferocious kick to his face. Terrance fell back, landing on his back in the mud, his body sinking into it. With a shuddering gasp for air Terrance surfaced, his entire body now also covered in mud, his eyes glowing their bright yellow colour.

Now rather pissed off, Terrance raised a column of mud to give a him a start, and as soon as he was close enough he let out a yell and tackles Crow, forcing her down where he kept both of them under. The mud settled uneasily for a moment before Terrance stood up and pulled Crow's head up by the hair with a laugh. He got his fist ready to punch her when she swung her arm and caused his knees to collapse. Falling back a few feet, Terrance sat up as best he could before Crow jumped over to him, her hands tight on his arms as she forced him under in an attempt to drown him. Crow waited for a moment as she seen the air bubbles die down, only to have a particular one grow and grow until it carried her off the ground. She cried out in shock as the extremely large bubble burst, sending her flying backwards. She felt the mud touch her back and she lifted into the air before she hit it too much and looked back to the place where she had held down Terrance. He was alive, and extremely pissed off to boot.

On his feet in a position that only the best could do, he thrust his right hand forward, a large circle of mud clearing around him. From the tips of the edged mud, rocks were soon formed then shot right in Crow's direction. She hurriedly pulled off a slab of wall and held it in front of her, blocking off the bombardment. With the wall piece of no further use to the wall, Crow shot it at Terrance, who raised his arm, baking a wave of mud to protect himself. The piece crashed into the wave and shattered it, several rocks coming down on him. He raised his hands and clenched his fists in the direction of the rocks, forming them into a large right fist. He punched the air, the fist mimicking him, and Crow let fly a sharp row of her powers, slicing the hand down the middle.

With that out of the way she focused her energy on the large overhead equipment that Overload had materialized from, and began to pull it from its socket. Terrance saw what was coming and baked a rock for him to get away on. He just barely made it is Crow threw the 1000-pound piece of machinery at him, the explosion as the machine hit the ground sending him soaring forward and back into the mud. Crow watched the area with wide eyes, hoping that the explosion had done the trick, for Terrance was no longer in sight. She looked from each corner, to each wall, to the smoking machine, to every inch of the calm surface of mud to see that Terrance must've drown. But behind her the mud thought otherwise as it creeped up the wall and formed a giant hammer. Crow heard the slight noise just as the hammer came crashing down on her head, and she fell into the mud, her skull screaming with pain. Terrance smiled as he surfaced, standing on the rock he had formed, and waited patiently for his opponent to rise. Crow lifted herself to her hands and knees, several thoughts racing through her head, and Terrance smiled at her emotions. Her angry emotions. Everything was going according to plan; he just needed one more sentence to set her off.

'You know, I never really told this to you, but I never thought that it would be possible to hate a girl as I much as I hate you.' Crow rose to her feet, her back hunched forward in a menacing way, her eyes narrowed as she chose her words carefully.

'Well I knew I was damned the day you came into my life. Knowing you was a curse. Your fake charms and sweet talk may have convinced the others, but I never bought your shit for a second,' she hissed, and Terrance paused in wiping the dirt from his right arm.

'Oh come off it. I never bought your shit for a second either. If you knew what I was up to, then why did you never stop me?' Terrance's hand began to glow as the mud on his began to lift from his arm and form a little ball of mud as he cleaned off. He stole a quick glance at Crow and saw with satisfaction that she was becoming very angry indeed. 'Why did you let me live in your own house, and steal all of your little secrets and –'

'SHUT UP!' she shouted, and sent a wave of mud covered in jagged rocks at him. Terrance barely looked over and raised his hand towards the wave, his powers causing it to flow right past him as the last bit of mud lifted from his other arm. Crow's eyes grew as she seen her attack fail, then quickly put up a shield as Terrance sent three ropes made of muck at her. The ropes slithered around the shield and knocked Crow back into the mud, but he didn't need to use them to hold her there; her anger was doing it for him.

'Terrance you're doing well. Remember her weakness. Exploit it until she breaks,' came Slade voice from his earpeice, and Terrance dropped his arm to his side, the ball of mud orbiting his head like a moon around a planet. The rock he was floating on moved forward and closer to where Crow was shaking, and he snickered.

'Oh Crow, am I making you mad? Do you need a time-out? You don't want to get mad do you? You can't afford to get mad, can you? Yes, Beast Babe told me all about your spaz moments, your temper tantrums,' he taunted, and to her surprise he formed the mud ball, which had stopped beside him, into a fair likeness of her head, the face changed into a ferocious snarl. He laughed as he seen that her eyes could not get narrowed any more than they already were.

'I don't need to listen to your ramblings Bastard. The emotion you call anger, I know it has no use for me. It's completely pointless. At least my emotions are under control so I don't lose control.' Terrance ignored the remark as he began to mock her very words right in front of her face.

'Oh blah blah blah Crow. Anger is completely pointless to me,' he said in a childish voice, his hand in the form of a mouth, yakking away at what he was saying, the mud head doing the same, only the features twisted and turned gruesomely until it melted away into nothing. 'And all this time you've been saying that I'm the one who told everyone bullshit.' Crow ran forward angrily, ready to take his head off as she pounced when a large arm made of mud grabbed her by the ankle and she fell face-first back down. 'It's okay Crow you can tell me how badly it stings. But really, what gets to you all this time about what I did? Was it that you fell for my tricks so easily? That I did hurt your team afterall? Was it that everyone prefered the friendly new guy instead of the bitchy witch?' with each sentence he stepped down from his perch and onto little levitated rocks that broke off from the original until his feet touched the newly formed rock leading towards the fallen hero. He leaned down so that they were almost face to face, and used his powers to create a mud shell that was slowly creeping towards her bowed head.

'Knock it off you bastard,' she said, her words beginning to lose the attack, but gain the anger.

'Or, let's consider this for a moment: was it that, even under that hard outer shell of yours did you really believe that even _I_ would be _your_ friend?' Terrance expected this to finally break her but got the opposite: an extremely angry face looking up at his with four glowing red eyes. Terrance gasped and got up as Crow broke free of her bond, shattering the rock into several large and jagged piece with a evil yell. Her hair flew out of her ponytail – the bun had not lasted since the beginning of their fight - and floated freely around her head, making her seem even more frightening than she already was. Her body had grown to an amazing length, her cloak hiding her body in istelf, and with a piercing yell that sent him back, she gained control over as many things as possible from the room and began throwing them at him.

'You fucker! I actually trusted you! The whole team trusted you! Even your friends! We treated you like our friend, gave you everything you ever wanted and in return you treat your friends like the very dirt you control!' Terrance broke a piece of rock free from the whole and flew back, dogding the rocks, leaning back as a pipe came soaring at his head, jumped out of a rope of the wire that used to guard the side of the walk over head, and even a large computer. He backed away until his back hit the wall, and raised up two large mud arms just in time to stop Crow before she destryoed him. the hands grabbed Crow's neck and began to sqeeze, forcing her back down as several more joined in. Crow was strong, but the arms were stronger, and Terrance stopped for a moment as her words raced through his head. He seen her get pulled farther and farther into the muddy surface and had his doubts for a second, but Slade's voice brought him back to life.

'Finish the girl,' he said, and Terrance regained his uncaring sneer. He lowered his rock until it was on top of the mud and watched Crow as her shoulders went under.

'I'm the one in control now,' he snarled, and Crow let out one gasping breath before her eyes turned back to normal and her head sank under the surface.

Craig whipped off his hat and threw a large ball of fire at Cinderblock and knocked him back. The villain rose unsteadily to his feet as Moonfire and Sparky flew forward at an incredible speed, their powers trailing behind them. With a shout from both of them they delivered a strong power-covered punch to his face, knocking him off the side of the quarry and into the center where he lay without moving. Craig flew down to join the girls as Moonfire rubbed her knuckles.

'At last we have claimed the victory against the Cinderblock,' Moonfire said wearily, and Sparky thrust her fist into the palm of her hand.

'Now we can gather the others and focus on saving Terrance,' she announced, and Moonfire noticed the large boulder that was zooming towards them from high in the sky. She pushed Sparky out of the way and was about to do the same with Craig when he also noticed and prepared to block the attack but it was too much. Sparky looked up from where she had landed to see Moonfire and Craig get smashed by the boulder. Her eyes wide, her throat just barely choking out a gasp, she reached down for her friends as they fell over the edge of the quarry – which was placed on a high cliff overlooking the bay – and into the rocky waters below.

'MOONFIRE! CRAIG!' she shouted, and was about to fly after them when she heard a vicious laugh from behind her. She turned to see Terrance levitate Cinderblock and fly away on him as the couple hit the water and sank far below her reach. Her eyes stinging with tears, Sparky felt fury beyond her limits as she looked after the guy who had just killed her best friend and her boyfriend. It was time to end it.

------------------------

**Another cliffhanger I'm so evil! Sparky and Terrance's fight should be exciting, shouldn't it? I sure hope so. I'm doing all this for you guys out there. And beware, the nastiness that I mentioned before is also next, so read at your own risk. Seriously. My sis always reads this after I write something new, and as soon as she read the part she screamed. And I laughed at her 'cause she scares so easily. But her friend screamed also so I guess that must mean something... reviews are gladly welcomed! And until next time my friend!**

**Tiff**


	11. Controlled Part 1 Pt 3

**Okay, here's the last part before Part 2, and I seriously _must _warn you again, that nastiness is ahead. Jeez, why did I write that! And I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but my stupid internet connection barely lets me on anymore. Anywho thank you to Heathen Requiem, Bert the Nomad and Harleen Quinzell for hanging with me on this. It means so much! Again, nastiness beware!**

--------------------------

Plasmus fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Gypsie and Dean held their hands together as their powers began to mix. This final attack would finish him. Beast Babe watched her friends as they got ready to fire when they heard the sound of breaking rocks. The two looked down as a large fissure opened up underneath their feet they fell down into the darkness below. Gypsie grabbed onto Dean's hand as she began to fly only to have a large rock come crashing down on them. Dean cried out as he grabbed onto Gypsie and they disappeared into the darkness. Beast Babe watched helplessly as she clung to the inside of the opening when she heard footsteps. She looked up with a startled gasp to see Terrance standing on the edge and looking down on her.

'I'm sorry to say, this but I don't give out _goodbye_ kisses,' he sneered, and Beast Babe found her voice.

'Terrance, please, you can't,' she whispered, and he remembered his little episode on the tower roof. He had remembered the fear he felt as he seen Terra look down on him like that with so much cruelty on her uncaring face, but that was then, and this was now.

'Just try and stop me,' he answered coldly, and closed the opening.

'Terrance!' Beast Babe pleaded as she reached for him, but he ignored her as the opening closed completely. It was done.

Terrance left the chemical plant after sending Plasmas back down a certain drain. He would be arriving at the lair shortly. He knew that Slade was watching his progress. Slade was always watching his progress; this would be no exception.

'Excellent job, Apprentice. I don't think I would've been able to do it without your assistance. But, as you know, you have one more task to finish,' Slade was saying as Terrance stepped outside, and he grinned.

'I know. Don't worry, this'll be easy. I already finished off four Titans North and those other two. Now I just have one to go –' he started when he heard the sound of someone approaching. He looked up with wide eyes as Sparky lifted her motorcycle into the air and let it fly right over his head. 'I never knew she had a bike,' he whispered, and Sparky jumped off, her hands crackling with electricity. She shocked him in a minor stun before jumping onto his back and pushing him down. One hand was on his head while the other was shoved into his back, and Terrance struggled to get back to his feet. 'What's wrong with you, bitch? Feeling a little lonely seeing as I just killed off the last of your friends?' he spat, and Sparky tightened the grip she had on his hair.

'Don't try it you asshole they were _your_ friends too,' she growled, and Terrance pushed back, raising himself off the ground a little.

'Who needs friends anyways? I certainly don't, you clinger,' he shot back, and she shoved him hard, forcing his face into the ground.

'What did we ever do to you Terrance? Why do you hate us so much?' she asked, and Terrance looked at her.

'Because you live,' he snarled, and he widened his eyes as much as he could, every colour turning yellow. Sparky stared at him for a moment before you noticed the yellow cracks in the ground and got ready to jump when the ground split open, the two of them flying in opposite directions. Sparky landed on her feet and looked over at Terrance, who landed readily on his feet as well, one hand holding him up.

'I promised Beast Babe that I would give you one last chance to prove yourself because she trusted you. Well guess what; this is it.' Sparky sprang forward, her feet barely touching the ground and she began punching at Terrance's head, each shot blocked by his hands. Terrance tried next, one shot right then left then right, each time missing. Sparky grabbed Terrance round the waist and hoisted him up to his great surprise and threw him as hard as she could behind her. Terrance landed, the shock of a girl lifting him up that easily wearing off as he lifted up the ground then moved it forward, sending a kick at Sparky as he did. She skidded back a few feet as he jumped down from the rock and began punching at her, Sparky deflecting the shot or moving.

Finally she had had enough. She grabbed his wrist tightly, and seen that his eyes had gone wide. She tightened the grip as he tried to pull away, then swung him around and into a fence. Her hands secured roughly on his as he stared into the broken mirror behind the fence, she spoke harshly, wanting to get the message through.

'Terrance just look at yourself for a moment! Look at what you've become! Do you really wanna be this?' she yelled, and saw his shocked expression in the reflection. But it wore off as he glared at it and flipped Sparky into his place, her face scraping off the rusted wire of the fence.

'Everything I do is wrong to you isn't it! I'm just never gunna be as good as you are am I!' he shouted angrily, and Sparky walked quickly up the fence as Terrance sent up a large spike to do her in. She flew over top of him and landed, her face stinging from the cuts. Terrance saw her move and lifted up a pillar of solid stone, angrily glaring down on her worried face. Sparky ran, the pillar following after her in hopes of crushing her when she jumped into the air and threw her electric-covered disk at the edge it. Terrance tried to get a lock on it as it came towards him but with no luck; it hit and shattered the pillar, Terrance, falling back down about 20 ft., looked up to see several large rocks heading down on him and he raised his arms, stopping them just in time. Groaning angrily he stood, rubbing his sore arm.

'Just because Terra worked for Slade doesn't mean you have to be just like her,' Sparky told him, and he stopped breathing.

'You don't know anything about us,' he muttered to her, and threw the rocks at her. To his surprise she destroyed the first few with electricity before jumping on the rest and running down them like they were a walkway. She hopped off and flew forward, getting closer until she brought out an electric bostaff and smacked Terrance right in the chest. He fell back, bouncing from his back to his stomach and finally landing on his side before looking up weakly. Sparky placed the staff on his chest, the powers surrounding it gone, and he felt his strength renew itself.

'Terrance it doesn't have to end like this. Remember Robin? He was Slade's apprentice once too. But he got out because he took control over the situation. You can get out too,' she said, and he snorted angrily.

'I don't need no copycat bitch to save my ass,' he growled, and her expression hardened.

'Only you can save yourself Terrance,' she said solemnly, and he felt the ground shake underneath him.

'I don't need to be saved for fuck's sake!' he shouted, and levitated a small rock. The rock shot up, snapping the staff in two, and Terrance lifted his legs and placed him firmly on Sparky's stomach. He pushed off of her, sending her into a backflip to keep from falling and he landed upright, his hands clenched so hard he knew he was bleeding. Sparky watched him as she stood up and he walked forward, the ground shaking like there was an earthquake. 'I'm not some whiney little boy who looks for his friends for help. I'm not just waiting for you guys to rescue me anymore. Ever think that I wanted to be evil? Ever thought that I wanted to work for Slade? Have you ever fucking thought that I wanted to kill you guys! Huh! Have you!' The ground split open, steam, dirt and sand mixing together and blowing roughly into Sparky's face. She remained firmly on her feet as the winds died down and saw with terror that Terrance was far from playing around.

He got closer, his eyes cold and cruel, his mouth curved into an angry frown, his hands clenched. He suddenly raised his right hand and sent a boulder flying at Sparky. She tried to dodge it but the impact still sent her to her knees. He walked a little farther, not even speaking to her anymore and threw another rock, this one sending her onto her back. She groaned and clutched the ground, completely wiped out, and saw Terrance stand above her, his hands up, his face showing nothing but pure hatred.

'And now, I never ever want to see your fucking face again,' he uttered darkly, and dropped a large boulder down on her, crushing her. Terrance stood there, breathing heavily, looking down on the spot, and seen Sparky's S symbol that she always wore to keep her cape on. He reached down and grabbed it, looking into the minor reflection. He vaguely seen his face, and smirked. He looked very murderous at the moment, and it pleased him.

---------------------------

It was late, about 11 o'clock now, but time meant nothing to them now. Craig and Dean had known where to meet them; the team had told them earlier on that day, plus they were already with someone on the team. Moonfire lit up a starbolt as Crow arrived, marking that she had gotten away by turning into her soul self and sneaking through the floor. Dean and Gypsie were sitting on a large rock, both of them still shaking; Dean had transported the both of them to the spot while Beast Babe had turned into an insect and tunneled away. Craig and Moonfire had gotten there first, seeing as they were already underwater when they began to travel. Craig had vanished a section of water away as they moved on, his power to have proved more useful than ever before. So they all sat and waited, and hoped that Beast Babe must've changed her mind. They saw that it was true when they seen her change back, her face speckled with mud where her tears had been. Gypsie seen the look on her best friend's face and she spoke, breaking the silence.

'We gave him enough chances,' she said, and Moonfire continued.

'We gave him enough trust,' she told them, and Crow carried on.

'We even gave the bastard enough mercy,' she growled, and Dean agreed.

'We let him go enough times,' he sneered, and Craig added on.

'But we're not going to anymore,' he snarled, and Beast Babe nodded.

'Terrance is just another criminal we can take down,' she gave in, and a new voice made them all look up.

'And take him down we will. No matter what the hell it takes,' Sparky announced from the shadows, and Moonfire lifted up her hand higher. Sparky's face was covered in small scratches and her clothes were torn badly. Her face held nothing but sheer determination and everyone knew that Terrance had finished off her last nerve. So there they gathered in their hideout under their tower and well below the Edge City Bay, planning for their new attack plans, and their revenge against their newest enemy.

------------------------

Terrance walked into Slade's lair and threw Sparky's emblem at his master's feet. Slade picked it up and looked at it with satisfaction before turning to his apprentice.

'You see now, don't you dear boy? Now that you belong to me like your sister, this city, and soon many others, will belong to us.' Terrance flinched at the word us. He knew what was coming. He had succeeded in killing the Titans North and the other two, and now it was time for his 'bonus'. 'Now, as promised after every succession, I believe your bonus is to be received.' Slade dismissed Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus into the special chamber that had been prepared for them, and led Terrance into his room.

Terrance was proud of what he had done, but it did seem rather awful for something like what was about to happen to be a reward, especially since this time it would be 'better', as Slade had described it. Terrance stepped silently into the room, his body tense with fear. It had been bad before, seeing as well, they were both guys and all, and all over this type of thing was frowned upon, but Slade didn't seem to mind, or for that matter, didn't seem to give a shit in the least, which scared Terrance even more than the thought of being killed was.

'It is time,' Slade said suddenly, snapping Terrance out of his trance, and Slade began to do what he always did first: undress Terrance.

'Uh, Slade, why does this have to be my bonus again?' he asked for about the millionth time, and his master hesitated after removing his neck guard. Slade never answered, so he knew that he would never receive an answer, and that just brought more fear to him. But to his great surprise, he did.

'Because Apprentice, I said so,' was all Slade said, and Terrance stared straight ahead, his mind racing with so many thoughts he was sure it was about to burst.

They spoke no more as Slade removed the hairclips, and body armour. Terrance raised his arms like he was supposed to as Slade unraveled the wrap, and even sat down on the bed as Slade unraveled the wrap around his legs. He always thought about how he could undress himself, he wasn't two, but would he really in front of Slade? He knew that he would probably run of Slade wasn't right there. He was now barely dressed, his shoes, armour and gloves placed in a heap. The used wrapping was thrown away in the wastebasket beside the door.

Terrance was now thinking nothing; his mind was completely wiped. Slade began to pull Terrance's shirt over his head when he stopped him. Without speaking, he pulled his shirt off himself, then proceeded with his pants; rather him doing it than Slade he figured. So there he stood, alone with Slade in his room in his boxers, and waited for Slade to follow suit. He went to sit down when Slade reached forward and began to pull of the surprised boy's boxers. He knew what Slade meant, but he didn't want to do it, literally. Slade raised his fist warningly, and Terrance knew that he had no choice. It was either this or be beaten, but he didn't want to admit that he'd rather be beaten to the man who wanted otherwise.

Unwillingly, he pulled off the only article of clothing he had left and added it to the pile. He was shaking now, and he didn't care what Slade did. He had already robbed him of whatever dignity he had left, and was now about to take more against his will. Slade pulled something out of one of his pockets and held it up: the blindfold. Terrance was always thankful for it, this black piece of material that saved him from seeing Slade's identity and worse. His master wrapped the blindfold around his head and he closed his eyes, the darkness always so soothing even though he knew what was to come. As he stood he heard his master to likewise to what he had done, and before he knew it he felt himself climb under the cold covers of a bed. He took one last breath of fresh air before he felt Slade's skin touch his, and he got ready for the thing that he had always thought about. Only this time it would be with him.

-----------------------

Terrance sat alone in his room, not moving, barely breathing. He had pulled his boxers back on as soon as it was over and hurriedly grabbed his clothes, although it had been rather difficult with the blindfold still covering his eyes. He still heard Slade's heavy breathing from behind him, still felt his hands over him, still seen the blackness block out what should never be seen. As soon as he had reached his room he had dropped his clothes onto the floor and walked weakly over to his bed.

He had closed and locked the door, not wanting Slade to know that he was on the verge of sickness at the moment but instead had collapsed on his bed. So there he sat, one hour after it had happened, and he still had not moved. He had been sure to wait until Slade had most defiantly gone to bed, and as soon as he was sure he was, Terrance got up and raced for the bathroom. He shut the door as soon as he reached this room of sanctuary, not bothering to lock it because there was no possible way that Slade could hear anything outside these soundproof walls.

He undressed again, this time for a better purpose: he needed to shower, to scrub these unwanted marks and feelings away and watched them float down the drain with the rest of the dirt on him. He was about to step into the shower when he noticed himself in the large-as-life mirror that replaced the wall. He stared at himself for a while, taking in the marks Slade had left, the red, black and blue that had been left behind. As he observed himself he began to shake again, his hands trailing to every mark and colour.

A cold sweat soon joined the shaking and he rushed into the shower, quickly turning the tap. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the boiling hot water poured down on him like a fiery rainfall, and he reached for the soap and a washcloth immediately. He rubbed down the soapy cloth onto his body, the red from the scratchy material blending in with the marks. He rubbed and rubbed, wishing that the bruises would just leave, and without knowing he began to weep, his tears hidden against the water. He just felt so violated. He had just had sex with his Slade, his master, another guy.

He then felt the sickness travel from deep inside him stomach to his throat and he raced from the shower and to the toilet. He didn't bother to grab a towel; he just barely had time to flip open the lid before he vomited, his throat and mouth burning uncomfortably. He spat then coughed, looking around for a towel when he noticed the one next to him from out of the corner of his eye. He uneasily reached for it and was about to wipe his mouth off when he realized that the towel was not on the floor next to him, but seemed to be floating a few feet off the ground. Terrance turned away from the toilet to see Slade, fully clothed with armour, mask and all, standing angrily above him.

'I uh, I got sick,' he stuttered fearfully as Slade narrowed his eye at him. 'It must've been from supper,' he continued, and Slade kneed him right in the face.

'You and I both know very well that it wasn't from dinner,' Slade growled, and Terrance tried to wipe the blood from his cut lip away, only to have it smear against the water on his face. He was glad he was wet actually; the water hid his tears.

'Yes I know. I'm sorry Master,' Terrance pleaded, and Slade threw the towel into his face.

'Good.' Terrance wiped his face off as Slade opened the door. He was about to leave when he turned back to him and spoke words that made Terrance even sicker. 'It may seem worse now, but trust me, you'll learn to like it.' With that, Slade left, slamming the door after him. Terrance stared at the door for what seemed to be an eternity before he turned back to the toilet and vomited again.

--------------------

Over time Terrance slowly came to realize that what Slade had said was becoming true, although he didn't notice it much. Over the course of time Terrance became more adjusted to the rewards, but they didn't seem like rewards anymore. They now did it on a daily basis, always at the end of the day after patrol. Every day during that time his heart would always ask why he did when he knew it was so wrong, but his mind always pushed the idea back down. His mind would always think, 'Sex is sex isn't it? That's what you want right? How can something you want be bad?' So he would always continue on. He didn't even need to use the washroom after; he would just grab his clothes, go to his room and sleep. It had only been a few days since he had killed off the girls, although it felt like a year already.

His practices would always be in the training part of the lair. He would always fight by himself, fight a robot or two, but so far he had not fought Slade. Everytime he trained he would listen to his stolen Linkin Park CD, and everytime just before he wrapped it up he would listen to his favourite song a few times. It always seemed to help him out for some reason.

Patrols were dull to him. All he had to do was float around the city, making sure everything was in order. So far he wished he could've skipped off to rob the local bar and watch the newest R-rated movie. He, of course, would be the only one there so there would be no lines, and free food, but instead he spent a few hours a day watching for 'trouble'. So far, there had been nothing. The citizens had all ran away the day after they learned the Titans North were dead; no one wanted to stick around when Terrance and Slade were in town.

It was the fourth day in when Slade noticed the changes in his apprentice, how he willingly gave in, how determined he was at fighting and winning, how much he wanted to disobey him and watched some gory porn movie. And he was satisfied. Everyday he would tell himself about how Terra was too perfect, and how Terrance was just right. But, it was the end of practice when he noticed the one most certain in Terrance that he found the strongest; Terrance was becoming much like his favourite song.

Terrance was becoming numb.

--------------------

**Well, I warned eveyone. Hopefully no one thinks I'm super weird now, but when I get something stuck in my head, it _don't _leave. Plus the whole Terra and Slade thing got me thinking... Aaaaaaand moving on, I hope that someone enjoyed the ending - I love Linkin Park btw, and that's why it's Terrance's fav band. Plus I thought the songs fit him. And it made a good ending. Next update is Controlled Part 2 Pt 1! That should be exciting I do believe, and until then, toodles! lol**

**Tiff**


	12. Controlled Part 2 Pt 1

**Okay, I have to majorly appologize here. First off, I thought I had updated before this, but I guess I didn't, so I'm sorry for that. Secondly, I'm sorry this update took so long but my computer was being super screwy and had to be fixed. Thank you for still hanging in there! I would love to thank Harleen Quinzell, Heathen Requiem and Bert the Nomad for being my best reviewers and friends. I love you guys, and welcome to Controlled Part 2 Pt 1! _Man_ that's a mouthful!**

------------------------

A week had passed, and Terrance was getting stronger. His muscles had definitely never looked better, and he had become more evil than ever, even in that short time. He wore an old pair of shorts in his free time or during training, and had gotten used to the remarks Slade would throw at him. He listened to his music all the time, sometimes bringing his iPod with him on patrols just so then he wouldn't get too bored. Slade knew and didn't care as long as he still listened to his orders at the same time. Now it was Saturday morning, the beginning of his second week, and he was getting ready for the attack. He stood alone in the shadowy room, his shorts looking darker than they already were. He cracked his knuckled threateningly as he heard the beeping go off, and he looked around for his opponents. Then he saw them pounce out of the shadows.

Terrance tensed up as he counted them: ten masked men, each one of them looking worse than the other. Terrance clenched his fists and sprang forward, punching the closest one's head off with a single shot. He crushed the head in between his palms and looked back as the others ran forward, not caring about their fallen teammate.

Terrance grabbed onto one's shoulders and flipped backwards over him, kicking the one behind him in the chest. His grip still strong on the one, he flipped him over his own shoulders and tossed him into the ground. He ran at the next one, holding onto his upper arm and spinning himself around, knocking another one back. He touched back down, pulling off the guy's arm as he did, and tossed it roughly at another approaching one. The arm went right through him, killing him on the spot.

Terrance jumped back a few feet as two ganged up on him, swinging away at his head in an attempt to badly hurt him, but he wasn't worried. He hopped down to his feet and took the two out, knocking out their knees. They fell and Terrance worked quickly, not giving them a chance to get up. He jumped down on one, his hand pressed so hard on his chest that he broke the surface, and with his other hand he pulled out his trusty pocketknife. He quickly slit the guy's throat before jumping onto the other who had just rose to his feet.

He clung to his legs, the guy staggering on the spot. Terrance pulled his knife from between his clenched teeth and stabbed the guy in the leg before he fell. Groaning, Terrance stabbed the guy's back a few times before rising to his feet. The last two had been watching him, taking in his moves, and he knew that this would be a challenge.

They circled around each other for a moment before Terrance jumped forward, aiming the knife at the closer one's heart. He let out a yell as he got closer and to his surprise the second one got a hold of his wrist. Terrance fell and the guy twisted his wrist at such a degree that he was forced to let go of the knife which the other guy picked up. Terrance struggled to get free as the holder guy grabbed his other hand and pulled him into a tight lock as the knife guy came forward with his weapon. Terrance looked around for a way to get free but found nothing. The guy was close now, too close.

With an amount of extreme strain Terrance stepped forward until he had enough room to slide down. The knife guy stabbed as quickly as he could, only to miss Terrance by a millimeter and get his teammate in the stomach instead. The holder guy let go of him and he dropped down completely, those hands still clinging to his wrist. The knife guy stabbed repeatedly, hoping that one shot would actually hit the right target as Terrance maneuvered this way and that until the guy put his foot down right between the holder's arms, stopping Terrance dead in his tracks. He fell back onto his behind as the guy raised his arm to strike, and Terrance grinned his cruelest smile yet.

With a groaning yell he leaned on his back and raised his feet high until they were the right height. He shot his shoes forward and hard into the guy's stomach, knocking the torso and up clean off. Terrance got back to his feet as he ripped his wrists free. He rubbed them as he walked over to the top half of his former opponent and wrenched his knife free, cleaning it off on the bottom of his shorts. He got ready to put it away when he heard the bell go off again and he turned with a sour grin to find ten more guys rushing at him. He let out a yell as he attacked, and Slade saw that his determination was now never-ending. He watched his apprentice kill off another ten of his commando robots, each one taking rather a beating, and he wondered what it would be like if he sent in real people next.

Terrance had done well from the start he knew, but seeing as he lasted longer than a day and was a better fighter than Robin himself he now considered Terrance to be his best apprentice yet. There was no way that he could fail him now, especially with his only real threat destroyed. Today was going to be like any other day, but with one exception, and he was going to reveal it to Terrance as soon as his finished off the batch, which he did quickly by stabbing the last one and ripping him open.

Terrance stood in the middle of the training room, his body sweating slightly from the workout despite how cold it was in there. He put his knife away when the bell didn't ring for a third time and was about to walk to the bathroom for shower when he heard footsteps of a single person coming from the robot entryway. It was still dark so Terrance did not see who it was until he stepped into the light, and he saw with great surprise that it was Slade himself, ready to fight.

Terrance threw the knife towards the exit, not wanting to stab his master or himself by accident, and readied himself for the third time. Terrance was never allowed to use his powers in the training room, seeing as the entire lair was underground and made of rock, with no exception to this room. Sometimes it bothered him, especially when there was so much for him to use, but he was strictly told to his fists, knife, and any other way he could think of without using his powers. And at this very moment he wished that he had more than just his fists.

Slade took a few more calm steps toward him before stopping, and he bowed. Terrance had never fought Slade in training before, and did not know what to expect, but this seemed to be the way to properly start off a battle to him, so he leaned forward and bowed. As soon as his guard was let down Slade sprang forward, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him into the ground. Terrance felt his knees buckle and he fell, looking up as Slade brought his foot down. Terrance rolled away just as Slade's foot crashed into the place where his head had been, and he rose to his feet as fast as he could, looking out for any pattern Slade might have. He backed away, his eyes watching every move Slade made as he charged forward, and ducked just in time to miss being punched in the face. Slade tried to kick out his knees as Terrance ducked, and watched in satisfaction as he jumped above his foot and kicked Slade instead. It was then the master decided to try and weaken the apprentice.

'You know you're much better than your sister,' he said as Terrance aimed a punch at him which he dodged easily. 'Better at fighting, better at this job and even better in bed.' Terrance ignored the last statement, even though he knew it was true. Slade had already told him about being with Terra before.

'Thanks for the compliment,' he replied as Slade forced him to go down and leap away before his fist made contact with his back.

'I remember when you lived with the Titans North while undercover. If Beast Babe were still alive would you still want to do her?' Terrance laughed and punched Slade's gut, send his master back a little.

'Sometimes but I bet she wouldn't be as good as you.' Slade and Terrance came at each other, their hands entwined together in a dead hope to break free and aim a hard punch to the head. Terrance struggled for a moment before he let Slade push him back. He smirked as Slade fell forward and he leaned back onto his hands, kicking Slade over him and him onto the floor. Terrance leaped back to his feet and turned to attack when Slade's fist came out of nowhere and made direct contact with his face. He stumbled and finally fell, his cheek burning like it was on fire. He looked up angrily as Slade stepped up to him with something in his hand: his knife. 'Not again,' he groaned, and jumped back before the blade came close to hitting him for the tenth time. He saw Slade, the knife, and the timer tick away at its endless seconds and decided to end this session before me missed his patrol. Holding his breath, Terrance raced forward, his eyes fixed on the enemy, and threw a flying kick at it, knocking the knife out of Slade's hand and back into the corner. He landed on his feet, soon to fall forward to his hands and knees and a small state of weakness. But he wouldn't give up. He stood and faced Slade, his body shaking slightly after the half-hour workout.

'I'm proud of you Apprentice. You've done very well this past week. And, since you've managed to last longer than any other, I'm sure that your real reward is to be deserved.' Terrance rolled his eyes. Like he hasn't already received it this week? But what Slade meant sent him into the deepest pit of surprise. 'Tonight after your patrol I'll show you your sister. Tonight, you'll get to see Terra,' Slade told him, and Terrance's mind went blank. Was he really going to see Terra? At last, after all his work Slade was really going to keep his promise? While he stared into space Slade ran around behind him and punched him in the back, forcing him down. Terrance rolled onto his throbbing back and looked into the eye of his master as he placed his foot on his chest in a sign of victory before helping him up.

'I – uh I'm –?' he stuttered, and Slade showed him off to get dressed for patrol.

'Yes Terrance you're going to meet your sister. But the more time you waste ignoring my orders and daydreaming the less time you'll have tonight,' he reminded him, and Terrance ran off, collecting his knife as he did.

'Yes sir. I'll be ready in a moment. Are the robots already moving?' he asked from the doorway, and Slade clicked a small button hidden in his palm. The walls filled with screens to show about a hundred or two of Slade's robots walking around Edge City with even larger ones as backup incase of an 'attack' from any nearby hero. The screens answering his question, Terrance dashed to his room and shut the door to dress back in his apprentice uniform. He quickly pulled on his shirt and pants after hurriedly removing the shorts and attached the belt before he tripped over it. He had never been so excited in his life. Never had he actually wanted to go on patrol, even with his music to speed it up, but today he just wanted to float around town, thinking about how he would finally get to see Terra. What would he say to her? Would she recognize him? Would – he immediately scolded himself for the stupidest question of all time. Of course she would recognize him they were twins after all! 'I can't wait to see you Terra, after all these years,' he murmured to himself as he placed the last bit of armour on and, but not before grabbing his iPod, he left, not knowing the danger that awaited him in the empty outside world.

-----------------------

**Next up if the first fight, and it took a while to write this part alone, so I can't wait for it. I hope someone enjoyed this, and until I update sooner this time, Farewell! Wow, two chapters in one day...**

**Tiff**


	13. Controlled Part 2 Pt 2

**Ok, sorry I've been so long, but my internet connection sucks, and school isn't really helping. Anywho, much thanks to Harleen Quinzell, Bert the Nomad and Heathen Requiem! Still love ya and I hope someone enjoys this! Now it's serious.**

------------------------

Here he was again, on another pulled-up piece of pavement, just riding around town like an everyday stroll. He floated past a few payphones, the phones dangling off the hook, the beeping tone ringing for no one. He floated past a street where cars sat abandoned, their owners having run away without them. He floated over top a large walking army of robots and turned up his music to block out the thumping of mechanical feet. The air was littered with a damp and dark fog, making it completely impossible to know what time it was, even though he knew it was just past noon. His arms were folded behind his back and he was standing in a relaxed matter, the loud music from the one headphone blaring out all sounds in his left ear until he heard Slade's voice drown it all out from the right.

'It still surprises me that the Titans North are gone. And here I was thinking that it couldn't be done, 7 to 1. But after the long wait, this city is now ours, and victory is finally mine.' Terrance grinned smally as he floated out of a large patch of fog and into a clearer space as Slade spoke his praises again. 'You have done well Apprentice. You have made me proud, unlike Terra.' Terrance smirked and moved on, the tower almost in view from this distance.

'You don't have to congratulate me. I already told you that I wanted to defeat them, not to mention see the looks of their faces,' he told Slade in an almost bored manner, and he head his master laugh very slightly for the first time. He floated farther away from the center if the city and closer to the edge of the bay. His music becoming fainter as he came closer, the music died away so that he could hear what was really ringing in his mind: the laughter of teenage girls.

Terrance turned towards the old pizza parlour where he would always hang with the team to see that they were still there, laughing away. Gypsie had her arm raised high in victory as Moonfire held it up while laughing her sexy little laugh. Sparky had her head down on the table, a little white flag waving in her hand. Crow was reading without interest, and Beast Babe was facing him, her stomach unusually large. She reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder weakly as the wind blew his hair behind his ears and he laughed along with them. There had been a pizza-eating contest, and Gypsie had been the winner as always. He laughed for a moment as he felt the sun warm him up, and as quickly as it had come, the memory faded away to leave him floating and looking down on the spot, feeling so cold.

'I've just checked Sector Five. It's secured,' he told Slade as he stared, but diverted the sight by looking around. 'It's been pretty quiet lately, ever since everyone cleared for safety.' He stopped searching and glanced back to the table, almost hoping to see the girls back there.

'You should be used to it by now Terrance. Next we take on the Titans East, Titans South, and the Teen Titans themselves. There'll be plenty of silence for you to get used to,' Slade told him, and he got ready to leave, but not before taking one last look.

'I know,' he answered, and floated away. He was now down to the streets, his reflection showing clearly in the shop windows around him. As he passed the bank the clouds and fog lifted away, and the sound of an alarm rang through the air. The door of the bank flew open as one of the villains the team had defeated kicked it open and ran away, laughing maniacally, sacks of money in each hand. Terrance watched the crazy guy run by and lifted up a giant stone fist that clamped around Mr. Crazy and hauled him away. The team stopped after running partway on the road, took one look at Terrance and his victory and Sparky cheered, her fists in the air as she did a small dance.

'Alright!' she shouted, and Beast Babe and Moonfire looked over dreamily.

'Yeah Terrance kicks ass!' she exclaimed to the world, and he laughed as money floated down all around them, blocking out everything until the fog returned. He floated by the end of the street, his thoughts now swimming with images from his former life, the girls and the guys shimmering brightly. But only Beast Babe was clear as crystal. He floated past a tree and found himself walking in the park with her while laughing at a funny story she was telling him.

'And then Gypsie walked up to us and said –' she began, but was cut off as reality sank in once again. He now felt so cold without the sun, but then again, when did the sun ever provide warmth for him? It was always Beast Babe… He threw these thoughts out of his mind as he stopped the rock in the middle of a circle of secondary robots and stared at the tower, the lights off, the island empty, the area lifeless.

'Well, even I have to admit it. We pulled it off. They're all really dead,' he said to himself, and then the unexpected happened. A ribbon of white powers reached for the nearest robot and took it down, another robot walking into its place as Terrance looked for the source. As he gazed to his right a steady beam of black aura mixed with a light purple one blasted the robot to his left while a bunch of electric exploding discs blew up the one to his right. The force of the explosions sent him crashing to the ground, his iPod falling from his grasp and smashed on the pavement a few feet away. He skidded back a few feet, his body aching, his eyes shut tight. He had just finished training and he knew he was not able to fight any more that day.

Weakly he raised himself up on one arm as he groaned in dull pain, and he heard Slade check in on his earpeice.

'Apprentice report immediately. What's happening down there?' he asked, and Terrance opened his eyes a little as he looked back into the fog.

'How should I –' he started angrily, and it was then he saw the figures just standing there menacingly, looking at him, not moving, not speaking. It was his friends. 'No! This is impossible! I killed you all! You're all…' He backed away in a frightened manner, his left arm in front of him in a sort of protective manner.

'Terrance don't hesitate and attack! Now!' Slade commanded, and he aimed his hand in the direction of them and a stream of mud shot forward, crashing into its target, but the fog cleared to show that he had hit a car and flipped it over; the team was nowhere to be seen. Shakily he rose to his feet and backed away, hearing noises all around him. He looked around, his hair swishing back and forth over his eyes as he searched for an explanation but found nothing. He heard the panting of a wolf run behind him and he looked to find nothing. In front of him he heard the sound of steel-toed high heels and he looked back, not wanting to see anything. He was so distracted that he didn't see a very angry girl with a glowing eye pendant run up behind him until she punched him hard in the back.

He flew forward and crashed hard into the ground, but not hard enough to keep him from getting to his feet. As soon as he stood a double attack of starbolts and fire hit him square the side, knocking him back down. He sat up woozily, rubbing his sore head and saw the silhouettes of Crow, Dean and Beast Babe walk up to him and he raised the ground underneath him in a sturdy column to get away. He was up pretty high when a large starbolt shot out of nowhere and hit the column, shattering it beneath his feet. He fell down, using his hand to steady the fall. He looked to up find Sparky rise into the air and whip a couple of electricity-covered grenades right in his face. He lifted up a large wave of rock to block the attack, his face covered in concentration only to have Dean and Gypsie's attack hit him hard in the side. Down he went onto his stomach, his entire body aching from all the beatings he had taken from this fight and the ones before it. How he just wanted to lie there until it all went away, but of course, Slade wouldn't except that, or anything like it for that matter.

'Get to your feet at once Terrance. Don't you dare give up like your sister did. The neural interface in your suit will allow me to help you while you fight,' Slade told him, and he pushed the pain back and rose to his feet with a new determination. 'But the only way I can help you is if you actually get up and fight them!' With a furious glare as Gypsie and Dean raced forward to attack, Terrance brought up many pieces of the pavement in a large shaft of yellow light that reached for the sky in a strong attack that he thought would finally finish them when a large white claw reached up from the ground and wrapped around him. He cried out as the enormous glowing white crow glared down on him with its four red eyes as black aura raced around it like lightning.

Terrance stared up at it with wide and partially hidden eyes as the black got ready to stab him and he regained his anger and brought up a large pillar to break him free. He felt the pavement touch his feet and he relied on it to send him away as he got further from the open claw. He looked to the sky as Beast Babe's shoulder collided roughly with his arm, her wings scratching his face as she passed, and he felt himself falling down and down until he landed in another difficult but steady position. He looked up as a faint trickle of blood ran down his face and he saw her, now as a snarling wolf, advancing slowly before stopping just to take in his fear.

'Beast Babe, please! Just stop! You're not even going to speak to me this time?' he asked worriedly as she replied with more growls, and Gypsie stepped into a silhouetted view.

'We've got nothing left to say to you,' she said gravely, and Moonfire stepped beside her.

'You tried to destroy us Terrance!' she said angrily, and Craig walked up.

'You still think that we care how much you hurt?' he sneered, and now Dean had approached, the darkness not showing how black his clothes were.

'Do you think that we still give a shit on how badly you feel?' he growled, and Crow stomped into view.

'Did you think that we wouldn't take your mission personally so that we could invite you back again?' she hissed, and Sparky stepped up.

'It's all over Terrance. We finish this now,' she told him, and Beast Babe changed back so that she could finally speak her mind.

'I don't see how I could've _ever_ loved you,' she announced, and he felt the fear and regrets pile on. A strand of hair falling loosely beside his nose as both his eyes gazed upon their hatred for him, he lifted up a platform and flew away, not wanting to be around them any longer. Down below, the Titans North stepped out of the fog and looked up after their enemy, not one of them concerned about how he was now. It was silent for what seemed to be the longest time before Moonfire broke the ice.

'Terrance appears to be quite frightened,' she observed, and Craig smirked.

'Being frightened doesn't mean that he's sorry,' Crow relied angrily.

'I don't give a damn how he feels anymore. Terrance is now a dangerous villain and we have to stop him,' Sparky told everyone, and Beast Babe tensed up.

'We will stop him. I'm not resting until he is,' she said solemnly, and Gypsie sent her powers out to find him.

'I found him guys. He's heading for the east part of town,' she informed them, and they flew off.

On the other side of town Terrance ran as fast as he could, not wanting to let the guys catch up in any way. His breath catching in his stinging throat, he turned a corner into an alley and stopped, resting against the brick wall with his hands on his knees. He desperately tried to breathe as he heard Slade come in, and he closed his eyes, getting ready for the bomb drop.

'Where do you think you're going young man?' he asked, and Terrance looked up and around.

'Slade, I've got to get out of here! There were kicking my ass! I have to –' he explained worriedly, and he heard Slade's fist slam into his control board.

'_No_! I will not permit you to give up Apprentice! I will not let you run away like Terra! You will stay and fight, and you will win!' Terrance edged around the edge of the opening and looked behind him, only to hear a fierce yell from in front of him. He turned to find Gypsie running at him at full speed, her eye pendant blazing with power. She punched him hard in the face and sent him back a few steps, and he lifted up a few large pieces of ground and threw it with all his might as Crow and Dean joined in. Gypsie smashed through one rock with a power-covered fist, while Crow and Dean levitated the others and threw them back at him. They both shattered in front of him, with one piece left just big enough for him to ride away on. He backed away on it as Gypsie sent a stream of power at him, and he swerved away, looking for the next attack.

Above him he heard the sound of someone rushing towards him and he saw Moonfire, fist ready to punch right through him. He quickly jumped off as she smashed the rock with a strong right hook, and as soon as he touched the ground he lifted up another platform, still wanting nothing more than to get away. They were much stronger now, and he was sore as it was, so right now was not a good time to fight. So up he went, hoping that this time he would be successful when a crackling grabbling hook shot into view and wrapped around him, the electricity around it causing him to cry out in pain. Sparky pulled on the device with all her might as Terrance came off the rock, and he crashed into the ground, his body feeling like it was on fire.

Speaking of fire, he looked back up as Craig jumped down and began swinging away as his head, fire surrounding his fists. In the wavering light Terrance saw the hatred in Craig's eyes, and he backed away, blocking the hits with raised rocks so that he wouldn't get burned. But as soon as Craig's hand grazed his arm and burnt him, Terrance had enough. With an angry cry he lifted up a wave of pointed rocks and brought it down hard on him, not expecting to see Dean waiting to pounce. Moonfire flew over to free her injured boyfriend as Dean vanished all around Terrance, trying to shake him up, and as soon as he was sure Terrance was weak, he appeared behind him and aimed a shot at his head.

Terrance sensed the attack with the help of his handy neural interface suit and moved to the side, grabbing Dean's arm as he did. With a strain he flipped him over his head and into Crow, who had come to help. His breathing now incredibly increased, Terrance looked to see Sparky charge at him and he raised several rocks to stop her. She stopped short of hitting the broken up wall and Terrance pushed the rocks forwards, burying her. Relaxing a little, a starbolt came out of nowhere nearly shot off his foot.

He glared as Moonfire shot several more and he took several large steps back until he lifted up another wall of parted rocks and threw them at her, but one large starbolt destroyed them all and hit the area right in front of him, sending him to his knees. Feeling a little less powerful as he did a few minutes ago, he weakly raised his head just as Gypsie's fist swung just in front of his face and he jumped away, his heart feeling like it was about to burst from all the pressure.

He sat back, his body aching entirely and Gypsie shot a beam of power at his chest, forcing him back another 10 ft. He lay on his back, his eyes closed tightly, but opened them when a dark shadow covered the area around him. He let out a loud gasp just as a bus dropped down on top of him, and he let his body sink into the ground for escape. Overtop of the closed hole he used, the bus exploded, the effect lighting up the entire street.

He traveled underneath the ground, moving away rocks, gravel and dirt until he reached the pavement, and he formed a platform beneath his feet as the road opened above his head. He looked over at Crow and Dean as they inspected the smoking site, and moved away as fast as he could when they turned towards him. He flew away, his mind now crawling with thoughts about what was going on. He looked back once more as Beast Babe finally emerged into the fight and he ducked as he tried to push him off the rock. He ducked as she whipped past, her body tangled within her large dragon wings as he duped her. Angrily as started after him again, the fury in her eyes being the worst out of any of the others.

She began to catch up, her powers starting to warm up so that she could take him down, and he raised column after column of stone at insane angles until she crashed into one, and he went on, staring back at the chaos he caused. He finally figured it was safe to look forward when a starbolt hit the back of his rock and make him stagger on the spot, almost losing his balance. Again he looked back to see Moonfire chasing after him, her fists hidden by the bright blue spheres. She shot several more before Terrance finally decided that he needed help.

'Slade you gotta help me! I can't do this on my own any more!' he pleaded, and got a respond that lifted his hopes.

'Dear child, you are never on your own,' was his response, and he flew on without trouble as Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus rose up from the ground in a glowing sphere of power. He flew on as the three large villains merged to become one: Ternion. He flew on as the team fought Ternion, and as Gypsie was flung about half a mile away. He even flew on as robots joined the fight. He didn't stop until he reached the entrance to Slade's lair and he quickly entered in the code for fear that someone might've followed him.

He ran inside and down the stone hallways, small stones shaking and falling from place as he passed. He reached the stepladder that led to the lair itself but as soon as he placed one shaking foot one the first rung the ladder disappeared beneath a cave-in of tumbling rocks in result that Terrance's powers were on the verge of breaking free. His body aching so much he was surprised he could still get to his feet and that nothing was broken. Cuts being the smallest pain on him, Terrance ran weakly into the lair, his legs feeling like they were made of stone.

'Slade, I finally made it. I'm still alive.' Those words tasted so sour in his mouth. 'I just can't believe that they almost killed me,' he said to his master, who was dangerously silent and still, and after a moment of tense silence Slade spun around and hit Terrance square in the face. He skidded back until his back hit the wall painfully and his head fell to his chest, his eyes closed tightly. He heard Slade step towards him and he looked up, his hair almost out of his eyes, which were wide in fear as he heard what his master said to him next.

'That was nothing, compared to what I'm going to do to you,' he said solemnly, and Terrance knew that very moment that he had made a very serious mistake.

-----------------------

**Ohhh! Terrance is in trouble! Again! lol, it took so long to write this scene, but now its posted so I don't have to worry anymore. Remember, reviews are welcomed with really warm arms, and until next time, which should be sooner this time, farewell!**

**Tiff**


End file.
